Une nouvelle menace
by Natsume-Yusuke
Summary: Harry parvient à vaincre Voldemort à la fin de la cinquième année. Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur et pouvoir vivre en paix. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une autre menace viendrait perturber leur tranquillité. Légèrement UA. HP/DM Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne nous appartient à par cette fiction. Les personnages et lieux sont à JKR sauf certains.**_

_**Ratio M parce qu'on le vaut bien. Plus sérieusement, il est pas là pour faire jolie donc personnes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.**_

_**Paring HP/DM Oui ! Harry sera dominant dans cette fic et oui, il y aura un Mpreg. Autres couples à découvrir.**_

_**Titre : Une nouvelle menace.**_

_**Résumé : Harry parvient à vaincre Voldemort à la fin de la cinquième année. Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur et pouvoir vivre en paix. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une autre menace viendrait perturber leur tranquillité.**_

_**Notes : La fic est un UA léger dans le sens où on est dans le monde magique et que certains évènements des livres sont respectés. Les horcruxes n'existent pas et certains personnages sont très différents de ceux rencontré dans les tomes HP. **_

_**Nous précisons également que nous travaillons à deux sur cette histoire. Nat et Lyann Snape Malfoy qui squate honteusement le compte de Nat. **_

_**Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de connaître la suite. Pour les lecteurs de la fic « Quête... » pas d'inquiétudes, la suite est en cours d'écriture et arrivera prochainement.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Bataille finale.**_

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir lieu si tôt. La bataille finale. Il se doutait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir défaire le mage noir mais en était il capable à cet instant, à même pas 16 ans. Il était si jeune, il avait eu une vie si compliquée. Il ne connaissait que peu de sorts d'attaques et de défenses. Il ne connaissait rien en magie noire et n'avait jamais suivi d'entraînement particulier puisque Dumbledore le lui avait refusé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment effrayé et il avait envie de tuer son mentor, celui à cause duquel il se sentait si faible et perdu à cet instant. Non, il devait se reprendre et se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait et tous ces sorciers et sorcières qui comptaient sur lui. Il ne devait pas abandonner, jamais.

Quand il avait quitté Poudlard en trombe quelques heures plus tôt pour sauver son parrain, il ne se doutait pas qu'il était en train de tomber dans un piège. Un piège machiavélique et bien ficelé à la hauteur de la réputation du Mage Noir qu'il devait vaincre. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron et lui étaient rapidement arrivés au ministère de la magie et au département des mystères. Ils avaient parcouru les allées à toute vitesse, cherchant l'endroit où il avait vu son parrain recevoir des Doloris dans sa vision. Quand il avait réalisé que Sirius n'était pas là et que la vision était un piège du mage noir, c'était trop tard et ils étaient entourés de mangemorts. Ils avaient lancé des sorts et courus en tout sens pour semer les mangemorts. Le survivant avait récupéré une prophétie à son nom et comprit rapidement que c'était ce que Voldemort voulait. À partir de cet instant, il avait entreprit de tout faire pour que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'ait pas. Il avait résisté, il n'avait pas donné la prophétie préférant la briser sur le sol. Il avait aperçu le soulagement dans le regard de Lucius Malfoy quand la sphère cristalline c'était écrasée sur le sol. Il lui avait fait un léger, très léger sourire avant d'engager un duel contre le mangemort. Les sorts fusaient des deux baguettes mais aucuns n'étaient vraiment dangereux ou mortels. Harry réalisa alors que le mangemort restait vraiment aux côtés du mage noir par peur que ce dernier ne se venge sur sa famille s'il lui tournait le dos. Lucius Malfoy remonta brièvement dans son estime.

À mesure que le temps passait, Mangemorts, détraqueurs, lycans, vampires et autres créatures avaient rejoint l'endroit et il était enfin arrivé, Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur. Dès qu'il avait posé un pieds au ministère, tel un empereur conquérant, Harry avait sentit sa cicatrice brûler atrocement. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était serrée dans un étau. Que son crâne allait exploser. La douleur battait entre ses tempes et des goutes de sueur perlaient de son front. Les aurors, les membres de l'AD et de l'ordre se battaient avec hargne. Les sorts fusaient en tout sens. Les corps tombaient lourdement sur le sol. Ils étaient meurtrit. Il y avait tant de violence, tant de sang, tant de morts. Les visages étaient déformés par la douleur, la peur, la joie. Il y avait tant d'émotions différentes. Une odeur de sang, de chair brûlée, de sueur, de mort flottait dans la salle des prophétie. Harry se battait aux côtés de Sirius et de Rémus et les ennemis tombaient rapidement. Il n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête, rejoindre le lord noir et mettre fin à cette guerre. Il ne fit même pas attention quand il enjamba le petit corps de son professeur de sortilèges tombé au combat. Ils auraient le temps de se focaliser sur les blessés et les pertes humaines plus tard.

Il atteignit son objectif presque trois heures plus tard alors que la nuit était bien installée et qu'un croissant de lune brillait dans le ciel. Le sol était couvert de sang et une brume grise flottait dans l'air, signe de mort. Quand le mage noir vit le corps frêle de l'adolescent, il eut un rire hystérique qui se répercuta entre les murs. Harry, en bon gryffondor lui renvoya un regard haineux et brillant de détermination. Il se tenait droit et fier face à son ennemi. Malgré son jeune âge, il ne tremblait pas. Il n'avait pas peur. Il y était, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. C'était le moment de venger la mort de ceux qu'il avait tellement aimé. Il était enfin face à son destin. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour remplir sa mission si ça pouvait permettre à ceux qu'il aimait de vivre en paix. C'était le moment de mettre fin à la guerre qui ravageait la communauté sorcière depuis tant d'années. Tous comptaient sur lui et il c'était promis de ne pas les décevoir. Face au regard trop vert du jeune homme et à sa froide détermination, Voldemort fut parcouru d'un frisson qui passa inaperçu. Il pouvait sentir la puissance brute qui émanait du morveux et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Oui, ce morveux pouvait le vaincre. Il en avait la force et la détermination. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas prêt physiquement et magiquement. Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait subit aucun entraînements mais le jeune homme était si fier, si droit, là, devant lui.

Autour d'eux, les combats faisaient rages et les adeptes du mage noir tombaient rapidement autant que les alliés de la lumière. Voldemort poussa un grognement mécontent quand il vit Avery s'effondrer sur le sol. Il venait de perdre un de ses meilleurs mangemorts. D'autres mangemorts étaient passés de vie à trépas mais ils n'étaient que des insectes et n'avaient que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Même ses favoris n'avaient pas grande importance. Il plongea son regard carmin dans les émeraudes de son vis à vis et parla d'une voix froide et aiguë.

- Crois tu pouvoir me vaincre Harry Potter ? Regardes les tous, ces hypocrites et ces ingrats qui se cachent derrière un enfant.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler Tom. Alors bats toi ! À moins que ce ne soit toi, Lord Voldemort, qui ait peur de moi. Rétorqua le plus jeune un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Le mage noir poussa un grognement de colère et jeta un Doloris pour punir le petit insolent face à lui mais Harry l'avait vu venir et plongea sur le côté pour esquiver. Il répliqua par un sortilège de découpe que le mage esquiva à son tour. Le survivant remercia mentalement Dudley et sa bande de copains pour la chasse au Harry. Ces moments douloureux de son enfance avaient accrus ses réflexes et son instinct de conservation. Il poussa un soupir et le duel s'engagea réellement. Les sorts fusaient tantôt dangereux et puissants, tantôt bénins et futiles. Malgré la fatigue, Harry se battait avec courage, avec hargne. Les secondes, les minutes puis rapidement les heures s'écoulèrent. Il était épuisé mais il savait aussi qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, jamais. Tous comptaient sur lui. Il fut atteint par un sortilège de brûlure et poussa un cri de douleur. Il chuta au sol et le mage noir lui envoya deux autres sorts qui le blessèrent gravement. La respiration du survivant était haletante, il avait le souffle court. Le mage noir émit un rire aiguë en criant _« tu es trop faible Harry Potter »_. Il approcha de la frêle silhouette étendue sur le sol et pointa sa baguette vers l'élu alors qu'il l'empoignait par le col de son autre main. Avec une délectation sans fin, il planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune et pénétra insidieusement son esprit le torturant avec des images haineuses, violentes. Il aimait torturer l'esprit de ses victimes avant de les tuer. Il aimait sentir leur peur s'emparer de ceux qui allaient mourir. Ce sentiment de puissance alors que les victimes perdaient pieds peu à peu.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Harry alors qu'il revivait la mort de ses parents, celle de Cédric. Il les voyait, dressés devant lui, l'accusant froidement de leurs morts, lui disant qu'il était un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Que jamais ils n'auraient dû se sacrifier pour un ingrat tel que lui. Il poussa un hurlement de bête traquée. Non, ce n'était pas sa faute. Ils avaient choisi de se sacrifier pour lui. Ils c'étaient sacrifiés par amour pour lui. Il était conscient de la pureté de leurs sacrifices. Il leur était reconnaissant de lui avoir permis de vivre et d'être là, à ce moment précis pour se battre. Le petit brun s'imprégna lentement des images des périodes heureuses de sa vie. Il voulait se souvenirs des rires, des étreintes chaleureuses, des discussions animés, des jeux. S'il devait échouer et mourir, alors il le ferait le sourire aux lèvres avec le sentiment d'avoir fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il sentit sa magie grandir en lui et comprit comment il pourrait mettre fin à la vie du mage noir. Malgré la douleur, malgré la vie qui le quittait peu à peu et les douleurs de son corps. Il se concentra sur tout ce qu'il connaissait de beau dans la vie et laissa le bonheur l'envahir. Voldemort poussa un hurlement et quitta son esprit. Une énorme sphère d'un blanc immaculé sortit du corps de l'adolescent et fonça directement sur le mage noir qui écarquilla les yeux. C'était la fin, Voldemort le savait. Il allait être vaincu par tout ce qu'il avait toujours exécré et jugé inutile. L'amour, l'amitié, la compassion, la tendresse, l'affection. Tous ces sentiments qu'il trouvait stupide et futile. Il poussa un ultime hurlement avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol et de se transformer en poussière. La guerre était fini, La lumière avait vaincu les ténèbres.

Les combats cessèrent et des cris de joies retentirent, leur cauchemar était terminé. Dans l'euphorie du moment, personne ne fit attention au survivant qui était étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, les yeux clos, le souffle court. Ils laissaient éclater leur joie alors qu'un ange perdait peu à peu la vie. Harry était aux portes de la mort, son sang coulait sur le sol, il avait chaud, froid. Il ne savait plus. Il avait la sensation de flotter sur un nuage alors que la vie le quittait peu à peu. Le rythme de son coeur diminuait lentement alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Son corps frêle et meurtrit éclairé par les faible lumières de la pièce lui conféraient un air d'ange déchu. Il perçut un pop discret et un mouvement près de lui. Comme un courant d'air. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une personne le prendre dans un étreinte glacée avant de disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était déposé sur un lit moelleux. Une personne attrapa son poignet semblant tâter son pouls un instant. Il y eut ensuite un grognement puis, il sentit des crocs se planter dans les veines de son poignet. Il y eut un bruit de sucions alors que le liquide vitale disparaissait de son corps. Puis, un liquide épais pénétra dans la plaie lui conférant une brûlure insupportable. Tout son corps se fit douloureux. Il se redressa en poussant un hurlement avant de retomber sur le lit, inconscient. Presque aussitôt et malgré l'inconscience, son corps fut prit de convulsions et des cris étouffés passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Son corps flotta au dessus du lit comme soulever par des cordelettes invisibles. Il se sentait brûlant de fièvre, des aiguilles chauffés à blanc traversant tout son corps. Il était haletant et en sueur. Son cerveau brûlait. Son coeur battit fortement dans sa poitrine. Enfin, Il y eut deux grosses pulsations avant qu'il ne s'arrête et que son souffle ne s'éteigne. Son corps retomba doucement sur le lit alors que sa tête se posait sur un oreiller moelleux.

Au département des mystères, alors que l'euphorie se calmait, tous cherchaient le survivant. Ils fouillaient les lieux du regard et couraient dans un bazar désorganisé emprunts à la panique. Ils cherchaient dans chaque allée, chaque coins sombre, derrière chaque porte. Ils se rendirent vite à l'évidence. Le jeune homme, le sauveur du monde sorcier avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son existence si ce n'était la mare de sang prêt du tas de cendre qui autrefois avait été Lord Voldemort. Sirius tomba à genou sur le sol et hurla de douleur. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son fils, car oui, il voyait Harry comme son fils. Il aimait ce gamin plus que sa propre vie. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur et de le piétiner. Rémus tomba à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer lui promettant qu'ils allaient le retrouver. La guerre était terminée mais à quel prix ? Harry était il encore vivant ? Ils savaient que le mage noir était mort mais personne n'avait vu comment Harry avait réussi l'exploit de le vaincre. Peut être avait il été obligé de se sacrifier pour vaincre ce démon ? Peu à peu, les adeptes de Voldemort furent arrêtés et menés en cellule. Les membres de l'ordre, les aurors et les élèves qui avaient participé et survécu à la bataille finale gagnèrent Poudlard alors que certains corps étaient emmenés et les blessés évacués vers Sainte Mangouste. L'ambiance était de plomb.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy avait passé une partie de la nuit à se débattre et à hurler de douleur. Il était passé par plusieurs phases difficiles. Il avait eu tour à tour très chaud, puis très froid. Une douleur aiguë avait traversé tout son corps. Il avait fait des rêves bizarres mélanges de cauchemars et de rêves érotiques. Il avait très peu dormi. Quand son réveil sonna, il se redressa difficilement en grognant, c'était bien trop tôt. Il avait un affreux mal de tête et son corps était courbaturé. Il resta assis dans son lit un long moment peu certain de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Finalement, il poussa un long soupir, glissa au sol et marcha lentement vers sa salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et souffla _« Bon anniversaire Draco »_. Il prenait 16 ans et comme il le savait depuis quelques mois, il venait de recevoir son héritage. Il était devenu Veela à part entière comme son père avant lui.

Il observa plus attentivement son reflet. Les traits de son visage c'étaient affinés, ses yeux étaient couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Ils étaient dépourvus de leurs habituels reflets bleus. Ses cheveux c'étaient allongés et retombaient dans le creux de son dos toujours d'un blond presque blanc. Sa peau laiteuse était encore plus douce. Il était plus féminin. Il grimaça à cette constatation bien qu'il s'avoue sans peine qu'il était magnifique. Il ôta son pyjama et observa le petit tatouage qui était apparut sur sa hanche gauche. C'était un Ankh. Il se promis de découvrir sa signification quand il serait de retour au manoir Malfoy. Il s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche et régla l'eau à température. Ensuite, il laissa le jet brûlant couler sur sa peau pâle. Il soupira de bien être alors que les vapeurs chaudes éclaircissaient son esprit et que l'eau dénouait lentement ses muscles. Il resta là, un long moment, les yeux clos. Après une longue demi heure, il se lava doucement, se sécha et s'habilla. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir alors qu'il arrangeait ses cheveux et quitta finalement sa chambre de préfets.

Quand il passa la porte, il vit que Blaise l'attendait, appuyé sur le mur en face. Le métisse écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit mais ne dit rien. Il savait d'expérience qu'il était inutile de questionner son ami et que ce dernier lui parlerait quand il serait prêt. Il se contenta de suivre le blond jusqu'à la grande salle. De son côté, Draco sentait une odeur enivrante, celle de son compagnon. Il en était certain. Une odeur de forêt, de nature. Il vacilla un instant et ne dû de rester debout qu'aux réflexes de son ami. À mesure qu'il avançait, appuyé légèrement contre son ami, l'odeur se faisait plus forte, plus vive. Il avait déjà sentit cette odeur envoutante, il en était sûr. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Ou plutôt, qui avait cet envoutant parfum. C'était comme si chaque pierre du château en étaient imprégnée. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, ce fut insoutenable. Aussi dignement que possible, il alla prendre place à la table des serpentards. Aussitôt, Pansy lui sauta dessus s'accrochant à lui comme une sangsue. Excédé, il l'envoya balader. Il regarda partout autour de lui à la recherche de son compagnon mais ne fut en mesure de le trouver. Il remarqua que les seuls élèves qui manquaient à l'appel étaient Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Il paniqua à l'idée que l'un des trois puisse être son compagnon. Comment réagirait son père si c'était le cas ? Il sortit de ses pensées quand le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole. Le vieil homme avait perdu l'étincelle malicieuse dans son regard et avait les traits tirés. Il avait l'air encore plus vieux que d'habitude.

- Chers élèves et professeurs, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cette nuit, au cours d'une longue bataille, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Nombres sont ceux qui ont donné leurs vies pour que Harry Potter réussisse sa mission. Nous rendons hommage au professeur Flitwick qui a périt au cours de la bataille mais aussi aux aurors et civils qui ont également perdu leurs vies. Je suis également au regret de vous informer que Harry Potter à disparu et qu'à cet instant, nous ne savons pas s'il a survécu à la bataille finale ou non. Le jeune Neville Londubat et la jeune Luna Lovegood sont actuellement à Sainte Mangouste mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire à ce jour, c'est nous réjouir. La guerre est finie. Sur ce, Bon appétit à tous !

Dès que le directeur eut terminé son discours, des cris de joies raisonnèrent dans la grande salle. Certains serpentards étaient choqués. Alors comme ça, le balafré avait réussi à tuer leur maître. De son côté, Draco ne savait que penser. Il savait que son père avait suivit le lord pour protéger sa famille. La mort du seigneur des ténèbres signifiait la liberté pour sa famille. Seulement, avec la disparition de Potter, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Puis cette odeur hypnotisante qui emplissait l'air le rendait dingue. Il sentit une nausée pointer le bout de son nez. Ne supportant plus les cris de joies, la colère, la haine et cette odeur partout autour de lui, il se leva et quitta rapidement la grande salle pour gagner le parc.

Il avança vers le lac et s'assit face à l'étendu d'eau sombre d'où le lac tenait son nom. Il soupira de bien être, il était au calme, enfin. Il ferma les yeux un moment et respira l'air ambiant. Il aimait les odeurs de Poudlard. L'odeur marine du lac, de bois humide de la forêt interdite, d'herbe fraîche. Il y avait le vent qui faisait bouger les branches des arbres. Les oiseaux qui chantaient joyeusement signe que le beau temps était installé. Il c'était toujours sentit bien à Poudlard. Encore plus cette année. Avec le retour de Voldemort et le mage noir qui avait prit possession du Manoir familiale. Merlin qu'il avait détester voir cet être immonde dans son manoir. Tous ces mangemorts déambuler comme s'ils étaient chez eux et endommageaient les lieux sans aucun remords. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de mettre tout le monde à la porte. Sa mère et lui avaient été obligé de fuir leur propre maison. Ils avaient loué un petit appartement dans le Londres moldu pour que les mangemorts ne viennent pas les importuner. Sa mère avait même songé à demander de l'aide au vieux fou. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son meilleur ami arriver et prendre place à ses côtés. Quand Blaise parla, le blond sursauta et porta une main à son coeur avant de tourner la tête et de le fusiller du regard.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu as beaucoup changé en une nuit et tu es parti tellement vite de la grande salle. C'est à peine si tu as mangé.

- Dois je te rappelé quel âge je prends ?

- Oh. J'avais oublié que c'était ton anniversaire avec tous ses événements. Bonne anniversaire Dray.

- Merci Blaise.

- Alors ça y est. Tu es un Veela.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu as quitté la grande salle si vite ?

- Trop de bruit et puis il y a cette odeur. C'est celle de mon compagnon et pourtant, j'ai pas réussi à le trouver. Puis, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai mal partout et une migraine infernale. Puis, je sais pas. Je suis heureux que face de serpent ne soit plus de ce monde mais j'ai l'impression que sans Potter, la victoire est amère. Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ?

- Je crois pas. J'en suis sûr. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il sera là à la prochaine rentrée. C'est le survivant. Il c'est sortit de situations bien pires que celle là.

- Tu as probablement raison. Alors c'est fini, c'est vraiment fini. Je veux dire, maintenant qu'il est mort, on va pouvoir vivre en paix. Non ?

- Oui, sauf si quelqu'un d'aussi megalo et psychopathe que lui prend la relève. Rétorqua la brun avec un sourire en coin.

Aux paroles de son ami, le blond frissonna. Il espérait que personne ne déciderait de prendre la suite de Voldemort. De toute façon, de ce qu'il savait, ses principaux adeptes, les plus hauts gradés, avaient été arrêtés et menés à Azkaban. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Dolohov, Yaxley, Les Carrow, ils étaient tous sensés recevoir prochainement le baiser du détraqueur. Pour sa tante Bellatrix, ce n'était pas une grande perte pour l'humanité, cette femme était totalement folle. Il se souvenait encore du peu de fois où elle l'avait gardé après qu'elle se soit évadé de la prison sorcière. Il avait prit plusieurs doloris et autre sortilèges de magie noire. Même Lucius n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec lui. Quand au mari de Bellatrix, Rodolphus, il l'avait coincé dans un couloir désert du manoir l'été dernier. Il avait eu tellement peur. Ce jour là, il avait appris que Greyback n'était pas aussi cruel et sanguinaire que tous le disait. S'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment, s'il n'avait pas arrêté Rodolphus Lestrange, alors l'homme aurait sûrement battu et violé Draco. C'était suite à cet incident que sa mère et lui avaient quitté le manoir.

Blaise et Draco restèrent une bonne partie de la matinée assis face au lac. Ils parlaient peu, en réalité, ils pensaient à l'avenir. Qu'allaient ils devenir ? Qu'allaient ils faire maintenant que cette guerre était terminée ? Lesquels de leurs camarades de Serpentards seraient arrêtés dès qu'ils poseraient un pied à Londres ? Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Ils savaient que nombre de 6ème et 7ème année étaient déjà mangemorts. Ils soupçonnaient même certains 5ème année d'en être. S'ils avaient déjà participé à des raids ou commis certains crimes, alors ils seraient vite condamnés. Le blond se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un arriverait à sauver son père. Probablement pas. C'était dur de ce dire que l'homme serait mort sans l'être. Que son corps deviendrait une enveloppe vide. Lucius n'était peut être pas le meilleur des pères, il avait sûrement commis de nombreuses erreurs, mais Draco savait que malgré tout, son père l'aimait. À l'heure du déjeuner, ils se levèrent, toujours en silence et regagnèrent le château pour allé prendre leur déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Loin du tumulte de Poudlard, un jeune homme brun reposait sur un grand lit, dans un château, quelque part en Russie. Il était disparu aux yeux de tous, beaucoup le croyaient mort et pourtant, il était là, étendu dans ce grand lit à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Angleterre. Prêt de lui, assit dans un fauteuil confortable, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années le veillait. Il surveillait chaque changement chez son protégé. Le moindre signe prouvant qu'il allait reprendre conscience. Pourtant, il savait que le survivant ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures mais il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il avait eu tellement peur que le jeune homme ne survive pas quand il avait été le chercher à la fin de la bataille finale. Quand il l'avait vu là, étendu dans une mare de son propre sang, agonisant sur ce sol de pierre froide alors qu'autour de lui les gens riaient et poussaient des cris de joie. Il avait retenu le cri de rage et de colère qui avait menacé de sortir de sa gorge. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient ils oublier leur sauveur ? Comment pouvaient ils laissés agoniser ce garçon qui avait tout sacrifié pour eux ? Il espérait que Harry ne lui en voudrait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Lui même avait eu tellement de mal à accepter à l'époque. Il lui ferait comprendre que c'était le seul moyen de le sauver. Ça aurait été tellement injuste qu'il meurt avant ses 16 ans alors qu'il avait sauvé le monde sorcier et mit fin à une guerre violente et sanglante. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, il n'était pas temps de penser à tout ça. Il prit un volume de sortilèges anciens qu'il entreprit de lire pour se changer les idées. Il aimait lire et encore plus se plonger dans la magie ancienne. Celle qui était oubliée de tous et qui pourtant était tellement utile. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures tournèrent à une vitesse folle.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée, alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, que le petit brun commença s'agiter dans son lit. Il se débattait en crispant ses poings sur les draps. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus comme s'il était en proie à une douleur insoutenable. Il gémissait et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible. Il se battait contre un violent cauchemar. Lentement, son sauveur se leva et approcha du lit. Là, il posa une main glacée sur son front pour l'apaiser. Dans son sommeil, le survivant sentit cette main fraîche et apaisante. Il soupira de bien être et se détendit doucement. Quand la main se retira, il papillonna des yeux quelques instants avant de finalement les ouvrir. Il avait un mal de tête affreux et n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Peu à peu, il revit le ministère, la bataille finale, Voldemort qui le blesse gravement, lui qui parvient à le vaincre et le trou noir. Il avait bien sentit une étreinte glacée avant de sombrer totalement mais il était vraiment perdu. Il entendait des sons lointains, une odeur envoutante emplissait l'air. Il plissa le nez et se redressa sur le lit.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse. Les murs étaient dans des tons pourpres et gris. Face à son lit, il y avait un bureau en bois foncé et un fauteuil en cuir qui semblait confortable. Une porte donnait sur ce qui paraissait être un immense dressing. Il put constater que sa baguette avait été posée sur le bureau. Du côté gauche de son lit, il y avait un chevet de bois sombre avec une lampe à huile posée dessus et du côté où il dormait, un autre chevet sur lequel il y avait un réveil sorcier. Il aperçut une grande baie vitrée par laquelle il put voir qu'il faisait nuit. Depuis combien de temps était il dans cet endroit ? Depuis combien de temps était il inconscient ? Où était il ? Il était installé sur un immense lit double aux draps de soies noirs et devait avouer qu'il s'y sentait à l'aise. Il avait le sentiment d'être à sa place. Comme si après des années, il était enfin chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se perdait de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Très vite, il sentit une présence à proximité et tourna la tête. Là, il rencontra des prunelles noisettes pailletés de pourpres qui brillaient de malice. Le jeune homme qui était proche de lui devait avoir environ vingt ans et lui ressemblait étrangement. Il avait un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres rouges et charnues. Les mêmes cheveux noirs de geais, sauf que les siens étaient plus longs et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Sa peau était blafarde alors que celle de Harry était dorée. Il était plus grand et plus musclé aussi. Harry avait toujours été frêle à cause de la malnutrition. La vie vécue chez les Dursley l'avait fragilisé physiquement. Depuis peu, il avait réalisé avec horreur qu'il avait cessé de grandir. Il en avait voulu à ses tuteurs pour ça. C'est là que l'évidence le frappa, il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. D'ailleurs, il avait beau chercher, il ne les voyait nul part. Il passa les mains sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas avant de froncer les sourcils. Il avait longtemps rêvé de ne plus devoir porter ses affreuses lunettes rondes mais les potions pour corriger la vue coûtaient cher, l'opération encore plus et jamais les Dursley ne lui auraient payé de lentilles de contact moldues. Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait une envie de sang. Depuis quand se nourrissait il de sang ? Il posa une main sur son coeur et comprit très vite qu'il ne battait plus. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il était mort, il n'avait pas survécu à son combat contre Voldemort. Il avait sauvé tout le monde sauf lui. Comme s'il avait suivit le cours de ses pensées, le jeune homme prêt de lui parla d'une voix grave et chantante.

- Ton coeur ne bat plus mais techniquement tu n'es pas mort. À la fin de la bataille finale, tu étais proche de la mort. L'euphorie régnait autour de toi et personne ne s'occupait de savoir comment tu allais. Tu étais en train d'agoniser sur le sol, tu baignais dans ton sang. Je t'ai emmené et j'ai fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire pour te sauver. J'ai fait de toi, un Vampire. Tu étais bien trop faible pour que je puisse te sauver d'une autre manière.

L'aîné fit une pause pour attendre sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Harry sursauta, écarquilla les yeux et se racla la gorge.

- Un..Vampire... Mais... Que vais je devenir ? Mes amis ? Mes études ? Mon Parrain ? Est ce que j'ai vraiment vaincu Voldemort ? Et puis, Qui es tu ? Balbutia Harry, totalement perdu et qui commençait à paniquer face au trop plein d'informations.

- Pour commencer, je suis Alexander Potter. Je suis un oncle éloigné de ton père. En fait, les Potter me croient mort depuis un peu plus de 500 ans maintenant. J'appartenais à la branche Russe de la famille Potter et la veille de mon mariage, alors que j'avais seulement 19 ans, un Vampire m'a attaqué et transformé. Depuis, je reste dans l'ombre. Une vieille légende disait que l'ancêtre perdu sauverait le héros de la lumière après son combat. J'ai longtemps attendu mon heure. J'étais en train de chasser quand j'ai ressentis le besoin de transplanner vers un lieu inconnu. Je me suis laissé envahir par l'appel et je suis apparu à Londres. Quand je suis arrivé au ministère, tu avais vaincu Voldemort, tout le monde autour de toi criait et se réjouissait et toi, tu étais en train de mourir. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, amené ici et transformé. Pour tes études, tes amis et tout le reste, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir et notamment à contrôler ton envie de sang humain. Nous allons chasser les animaux de la forêt qui entoure le domaine. Je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Ils sont grands, très grands. Tu étais un sorcier très puissant, bien plus que je ne l'étais moi même avant ma transformation. Quand tu te contrôleras mieux, nous prendrons contact avec ton parrain et irons le voir si tu le souhaite.

La voix de l'aîné était grave mais douce. Ses explications avaient été claires et concises. Ne sachant que répondre à tout ça, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Il venait d'apprendre plusieurs choses. La première était qu'il avait vraiment vaincu Voldemort, la guerre était finie. Il se sentait libéré d'un gros poids et ses épaules étaient soudainement plus légères. La seconde était qu'il avait encore de la famille. Alexander était un Potter et en voyant son physique, il ne pouvait douter des paroles du jeune homme. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, cru voir James Potter. Rencontrer un membre de sa famille que tous croyaient perdus le réjouissait. Il avait tellement rêvé d'une famille. Puis, le jeune homme et lui étaient presque du même âge. Troisièmement, son ancêtre allait l'aider à contrôler son nouveau lui pour qu'il puisse revoir Sirius, ses amis et retourner à Poudlard. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait entendu jusque là. Maintenant, il se demandait comment ses proches allaient réagir. Il savait que Sirius et Rémus réagiraient bien. Après tout, Rémus était lycan et il savait que la discrimination faisait mal. Il avait vécu ça durant de nombreuses années. Neville et Luna ne l'abandonneraient jamais. Ils étaient comme frère et soeur. Surtout que Luna n'avait pas de mère et un père très absent. Les parents de Neville n'étaient pas morts mais c'était tout comme. Ils étaient donc assez proche tous les trois. Durant cette année, il avait été plus proche d'eux que de Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Il redoutait plus la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis et de la famille Weasley. Il avait parfois entendu Ron dire que les vampires étaient des monstres cruels et sanguinaires, adeptes des ténèbres et de la magie noire. Il avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de pleurer, il sentait ses yeux piquer, mais aucune larme ne coula. Il réalisa presque avec horreur, qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer.

- Tu peux encore pleurer lorsque tu es nourrit. Seulement, tu pleureras des larmes de sangs. Là, elles ne coulent pas parce que tu ne t'ai pas encore nourrit. Tu devrais allé te laver et t'habiller. Après, nous irons chasser. Je t'ai mis des vêtements neufs dans la salle de bain, ils devraient être à ta taille. Tu as changé physiquement enfin tu verras.

Une fois de plus, Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Il n'était pas très loquace mais il venait d'apprendre tellement de choses en même temps qu'il se sentait encore perturbé. Il repoussa les draps qui couvraient son corps et se glissa hors du lit. Il resta un instant immobile attendant que le monde se stabilise autour de lui puis, il avança vers la porte que Alexander lui avait désigné et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Là, il se plaça face au miroir. La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut qu'il avait grandit. Il était passé de 1m65 à peine à environ 1m80. Une poussée de croissance vraiment fulgurante. Son corps c'était étoffé, lui donnant un air plus viril sans pour autant lui donner l'air d'une brute. Il avait des cheveux mi longs noir corbeau aux reflets bleutés. Sa peau était blafarde comme celle de son aîné. Ses yeux étaient toujours émeraudes mais pailletés de pourpres. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se trouva beau, vraiment beau. Il arbora un large sourire qui dévoila deux petites canines pointues. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa contemplation et se précipita sous la douche. Il se lava rapidement ne souhaitant pas faire attendre son aîné trop longtemps. Quand il se fut séché, il regarda les vêtements que l'autre vampire avait mis de côté pour lui. S'il avait encore été humain, il aurait sûrement rougi. Il n'avait jamais porté se genre de vêtements. C'était des vêtements plutôt sexy et il n'était pas encore un être sexué. Il y avait un pantalon de cuir noir, prêt du corps et moulant parfaitement ses fesses fermes et musclées et un T Shirt à manche longue, noir également, qui moulait son torse comme une seconde peau. À cela venait s'ajouter une paire de rangers qui conféraient un côté rebelle et ses cheveux coiffés et parsemés de fines tresses. Il était à tomber.

Timidement, il sortit de la salle de bain en baissant la tête très intéressé par le parquet de bois clair. Il détestait cette timidité qui lui pourrissait la vie. Avec sa nouvelle condition, il allait apprendre à être lui. Laissé tomber ce masque du parfait petit Potter qui lui pesait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de faire ce qui lui plaisait sans se préoccuper des conséquences ou de ce que les autres pourraient penser. Il ne se fierait plus aux jugements des autres. Il se stoppa au centre de la pièce et attendit avec anxiété la réaction de son aîné. Un rire cristallin raisonna dans la chambre. Il releva vivement la tête et rencontra les prunelles malicieuses de l'autre vampire.

- Je savais que ces vêtements t'iraient parfaitement. Ne sois pas gêné. Au fait, si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Sacha. C'est plus court que Alexander. Alors que dirais tu d'allé chasser maintenant ?

- J'te suis... Rétorqua le plus jeune en souriant et se disant mentalement qu'il appréciait vraiment son ancêtre.

Sacha avança vers la fenêtre, fier et droit. Une fois devant, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et l'ouvrit. Après un dernier sourire à son cadet, il traversa le balcon, monta sur la rambarde et sauta dans le vide. Harry poussa un cri paniqué avant de se rappeler la condition de Sacha et la sienne quand son aîné atterrit gracieusement sur le sol. Il grogna, peu satisfait de s'être fait prendre au piège et secoua la tête. Son aîné était un blagueur, c'était une certitude. Dès qu'il fut capable de penser à nouveau, il imita l'autre vampire et sauta dans le vide. La sensation était grisante. Son corps chutait rapidement, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un impact violent avec le sol mais il n'arriva pas. Ses pieds se posèrent avec grâce sur l'herbe humide. Il se sentit aussi léger qu'une plume. Alexander lui offrit un large sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil avant de se mettre à courir vers la forêt. Le survivant mit un dixième de seconde à réagir et le rejoignit.

Là, il réalisa que les vampires étaient de grands prédateurs et pourquoi ils étaient tellement redoutés. Il était agile, se déplaçait vite, silencieusement. Il percevait chaque son, chaque odeur. Il voyait parfaitement malgré la nuit noire. Il savait aussi que son physique était un atout de taille s'il devait approcher des proies humaines. Tout comme sa voix qui était faite pour charmer. Quand il furent au coeur de la forêt, il perçut une odeur qui l'attira et entreprit de la suivre se fiant à ses instincts. Il laissait s'exprimer le vampire en lui. Sacha l'observait et gardait ses distances. Il se tenait prêt à le retenir au cas où ils croiseraient des humains. Harry se fondait dans le décor, sautait d'arbre en arbre. Très vite, il repéra sa proie et ne la lâcha plus. C'était un gros ours noir, massif, qui grognait en se frottant aux arbres des alentours. Il se laissa glisser au sol dans un silence mortel. Il guetta les mouvements de l'animal qui n'avait pas perçu sa présence et continuait à marquer son territoire. Quand il fut sûr de son coup, il bondit, immobilisa l'ours d'une poigne puissante et planta ses crocs dans le flanc de l'animal alors que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur pourpre. Sacha eut un large sourire, son cadet apprenait vite. De plus, il sentait un groupe de randonneurs à quelques centaines de mètres seulement et leurs odeurs n'avaient pas du tout attiré le jeune homme qui était resté focalisé sur l'ours. Peut être que Harry contrôlerait sa soif de sang humain plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Ils chassèrent durant quatre heures entre discussions et rires. Alexander les avaient fait approcher du groupe de randonneur pour vérifier si ce qu'il pensait était juste et il avait eu raison. Le survivant n'avait même pas fait attention à eux et avait continuer à chasser les proies animales. Harry avait une préférence pour les ours et refusait catégoriquement de tuer des cerfs et des biches. Sacha lui demanda pourquoi et le brun répondit que la forme animagus de son père était un cerf et celle de sa mère, une biche. En tuant ces animaux, il aurait l'impression de tuer ses parents. Quand enfin ils se sentirent repus, ils regagnèrent le château que Alexander s'empressa de faire visiter. Après tout, le survivant allait y vivre pendant un long moment.

La demeure était immense et le plus jeune ne retint que les lieux qui avaient une certaine importance à ses yeux. Il était certain que s'il tentait de tout retenir, il finirait par se perdre dans les labyrinthes des couloirs. Il avait donc retenu les emplacements du petit et du grand salon, de la salle à manger, de la bibliothèque, de la salle de combat aux armes blanches, de la salle de duel sorcier, du laboratoire de potion, de sa chambre, de celle de Sacha et de la roseraie, qu'il adorait. Quand ils eurent terminés la visite, l'aîné annonça qu'il lui laissait quelques heures de liberté durant lesquelles il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Alexander avait plusieurs affaires à régler et il viendrait le chercher en début d'après midi pour commencer ses entraînements. Le survivant répondit d'un hochement de tête et alla à la bibliothèque pour lire quelques ouvrages sur les vampires.

Deux jours passèrent et les élèves avaient enfin quitté Poudlard pour retourner dans leurs familles pour les deux mois d'été. Les journaux sorciers ne parlaient que de la défaite de Voldemort et de la disparition du Survivant. Draco poussa un soupir de bien être quand il passa les portes du manoir Malfoy. Le manoir familial avait retrouvé l'aspect chaleureux de son enfance. Voldemort n'était plus et ne vivait donc plus dans le manoir. Il avait appris que le ministère avait voulu condamner son père au baiser du détraqueur mais que le directeur de Poudlard les avait convaincu d'attendre Mi Septembre et de lui donner un vrai procès. Persuadé que Lucius ne pourrait échappé à la sentence, Fudge avait accepté. Par contre, il avait été prouvé que Narcissa était totalement contre les idées de Voldemort, qu'elle n'avait jamais porté la marque des ténèbres et même qu'elle avait quitté le manoir Malfoy avec son fils quand le lord noir y vivait. Elle avait donc été relaxée. Les aurors avaient fouillé les lieux la nuit même de la défaite du mage noir et n'ayant rien trouvé d'illégal, ils avaient restitué leur bien à la famille.

Draco marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le jardin d'hiver. Il savait qu'il y trouverait sa mère. C'était l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans cette immense demeure. Plus encore quand elle y était seule. Il la vit, assise dans un fauteuil en rotin, lisant un roman moldu. Il n'était pas étonné. Elle avait découvert la littérature moldue et un peu de leur culture quand ils avaient loué le petit appartement londoniens et avait tout de suite apprécié. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, Narcissa était une femme très ouverte d'esprit, joyeuse, affectueuse et aimante. Il approcha d'elle, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la saluer. Elle releva la tête et lui offrit un large sourire, heureuse de le revoir.

- Bonjour mon petit dragon. Tu m'as manqué.

- Bonjour maman. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Les Malfoy ne montraient pas leurs sentiments et émotions en public mais ils s'aimaient profondément et étaient très proche en privé. Il était difficile de voir Lucius en papa gâteau et pourtant, il l'avait été avant que la magie noire ne fasse changer sa personnalité. Il prit place dans un fauteuil face à elle et rapidement, un elfe de maison leur apporta le thé et une assiette de petits gâteaux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux buvant leur thé et profitant seulement du calme de l'endroit et de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Mère et fils avaient toujours été très proche, ils avaient une relation fusionnelle. Après presque une heure d'un silence absolu, ce fut Narcissa qui prit la parole, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur les études de son fils.

- Alors. Ton année scolaire c'est bien passée ?

- Oui. Même si les buses ont été difficiles. J'espère avoir réussi en DCFM. Miss Ombrage n'était pas un très bon professeur. Nous n'avons pas fait de pratique de toute l'année.

- Je sais. J'en ai entendu parlé. On m'a dit qu'elle avait été particulièrement dure avec Harry Potter. Qu'elle c'était acharnée sur lui. Quand on sait ce que ce jeune homme à fait pour notre communauté. C'est vraiment honteux. Je trouve dommage qu'il ait disparu. Maintenant que j'ai repris contact avec Sirius, j'aurais aimé apprendre à le connaître.

- Sirius ? Sirius Black ? Demanda Draco soudainement blême.

Pourquoi par Merlin , Salazar et tous les autres, sa mère reprenait elle contact avec ce criminel évadé de prison ? Un psychopathe venait d'être anéantis et elle voulait en côtoyer un autre. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il allait se mettre à hurler pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en lui donnant de plus amples informations sur l'homme.

- Oui. C'est mon cousin et Sirius était innocent des crimes dont on l'a accusé. Peter Pettigrow à fait croire à sa mort, il c'est coupé un doigt et transformé en rat. Il a fait accusé Sirius injustement. À l'époque, mon cousin n'a même pas eu le droit à un vrai procès. Il a juste été jeté dans une cellule d'Azkaban et oublié de tous. Il est aussi le parrain de Harry Potter. J'ai toujours aimé Sirius. C'était un blagueur à l'époque de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, nous irons lui rendre visite d'ici deux semaines. De cette façon, tu pourras apprendre à la connaître.

Draco ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait il à répondre de toute façon. Il savait que si sa mère avait décidé de rendre visite à Sirius Black, alors rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le faire. Puis, si l'homme était vraiment aussi sympathique qu'elle le disait, alors il avait envie de le connaître. Peut être que Sirius Black pourrait lui parler de Harry. Il avait la sensation que le jeune homme n'était pas du tout tel qu'il le montrait aux yeux de tous. Que comme lui, il avait porté un masque durant toutes ces années. Il termina tranquillement son thé avec sa mère et alla faire ce qu'il avait prévu, fouiller la bibliothèque du manoir pour découvrir quel type de Veela il était par rapport à son tatouage.

Il longea une multitude de couloirs, prit plusieurs tournants, monta plusieurs séries de marches et arriva dans la vaste bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du manoir. Elle était bien plus fournie que celle de l'aile est qui se trouvait à proximité de sa chambre. Sur place, il avisa sa table de travail préféré qui était à côté de la baie vitrée donnant sur le parc. Il y posa des rouleaux de parchemins vierge, une plume et un encrier et alla dans les rayons à la recherche des livres sur les Veelas. Il en prit une dizaine et revint s'installer à sa place. Il ouvrit le premier sans grande conviction et en parcourut les pages. La réponse n'était pas dans celui là mais il développait en détail la relation entre le Veela et son compagnon. Il nota le titre sur un parchemin pour le retrouver plus facilement par la suite et en prit un deuxième. Ce n'était pas le bon non plus. Il parlait des pouvoirs Veelas mais pas de comment les reconnaître par rapport à leur tatouage. Il nota également le nom, se disant qu'il lui servirait quand il serait quel type de veela il était. Le troisième et le quatrième ne lui apprirent rien non plus. Il soupira, défaitiste. Il commençait à douter de trouver la réponse. Finalement, dans le septième livre, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

_[Les différents Veelas sont reconnaissables par rapport au tatouage présent sur leur hanche gauche. Ils sont l'empreinte du veela, sa personnalité._

_Les veelas supérieurs arborent deux petites ailes dorées pour tatouage. Ils sont les seuls à posséder deux compagnons. Ils sont forcément dominants dans le couple et la sexualité. Leur magie est basée sur l'attaque et la protection. Ils sont aussi doués en magie de guérison, surtout pour soigner leurs compagnons. Les veelas supérieurs sont très rare. On en compte un tous les mille ans environ._

_Les Veelas dominant arborent un ouroboros pour tatouage. Se sont eux qui prendront les décisions du couple et qui en seront les piliers. Ils seront dominants durant les relations sexuels et leur magie sera surtout basé sur l'attaque. Ils seront très protecteurs envers leur compagnon et leur famille. Ils deviendront des tueurs pour qui s'attaque à leur compagnon._

_Les Veelas soumis arborent un Ankh pour tatouage. Ils sont soumis dans le couple et dans la sexualité de celui ci. Malgré tout, leur instinct de protection envers leur compagnon est puissant et ils peuvent devenir dangereux quand on s'attaque à ce dernier. Leur magie est une magie basée sur la guérison et la défense. Ils sont incapables de pratiquer la magie noire où les sortilèges d'attaques qui peuvent s'avérer mortels. Ils chercheront réconfort, sécurité et protection dans les bras de leur compagnon.]_

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, il était pâle comme la mort. Il se savait gay depuis longtemps déjà mais n'avait jamais imaginé être dominé durant l'acte. Les Malfoy ne se soumettaient pas. C'était ce que lui avait appris son père. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait un veela dominant et tout ce qu'il avait imaginé venait de fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur lui, sa personnalité, sa façon d'être dans la vie. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence, le fait qu'il soit un Veela soumis n'était pas si abracadabrant. Quand il ôtait son masque de froideur, il était quelqu'un de timide, pudique et plutôt effacé. Malgré l'évidence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Est ce que ça faisait mal la première fois ? Est ce que son compagnon serait doux avec lui ? Est ce que son compagnon serait séduisant ? Est ce qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien sur le plan physique, qu'intellectuel ? Qui pouvait bien être son compagnon ? Il avait sentit son odeur partout à Poudlard mais n'avait pas pu le trouver. Les questions tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit et il finit par s'endormir sur son livre.

Il fut réveiller deux heures plus tard par un elfe de maison qui annonçait que le dîner était servi et que sa mère l'attendait. Il grogna pour la forme alors qu'il se relevait et étirait ses muscles endoloris. Il envoya ses notes dans sa chambre et rangea les livres dans les étagères de quelques coups de baguette. Il quitta ensuite la bibliothèque et traversa une fois de plus une longue série de couloirs pour rejoindre la salle à manger où sa mère attendait. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour se reformer un visage impassible. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et expira à fond. Ensuite, il poussa la porte, entra dans la pièce et envoya un sourire radieux à sa mère qui haussa un sourcil en réponse. Il jura mentalement, il savait qu'elle avait comprit qu'il était troublé. Il prit place à côté d'elle et se servit une assiette en tentant de faire abstraction du regard insistant de sa mère sur lui. Il prit une bouché de son rôti de boeuf ignorant toujours sa mère. Narcissa posa sa fourchette avec lenteur, se racla la gorge et prit la parole d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Draco ?

- Tout vas très bien. Je vois pas pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas. Répondit il rapidement, peut être trop.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Je te rappel que je suis ta mère ! Je t'ai porté ! Mis au monde et élevé ! Alors je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas !

Draco eut le bon goût de baisser la tête et de rougir la tête face à la réplique de sa mère. Elle avait tout compris à la seconde où il était entré dans la pièce. Comment pouvait il espérer la duper ? Elle, qui le connaissait par coeur. Il ferma les yeux un moment et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- J'ai reçu mon héritage Veela mais ça tu le savais déjà. Seulement, en faisant des recherches, j'ai appris que j'étais un Veela soumis.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et joua avec ses doigts signe d'une grande nervosité chez lui. Sa mère lui offrit un grand sourire avant de parler avec enthousiasme.

- Mais c'est merveilleux mon petit Dragon. Tu auras un compagnon attentionné pour te protéger, prendre soin de toi, répondre au moindre de tes désirs.

- Et me dominer sexuellement. Grogna Draco en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Et ça te fait peur ?

Peu sûr de sa voix, le jeune Veela répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Bien sûr que ça lui faisait peur. Il était littéralement effrayé par ça.

- Il ne faut pas. Ton compagnon sera très attentionné et fera tout pour que tu ne souffre pas. J'en suis sûr. Je suis sûr aussi qu'il attendra que tu sois prêt avant d'établir le lien. Il suffira de prendre ton temps, voilà tout.

- Tu crois ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme qui avait tellement envie de croire aux paroles de sa mère.

- Mais oui. Tout se passera bien. Tu verras. Rétorqua t-elle, confiante.

Les mots de sa mère le rassurèrent bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle avait su trouver les mots justes et dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il retrouva un sourire radieux. Il se sentait un peu plus confiant envers l'avenir. Il prierait Merlin et tous les autres pour que son compagnon soit tel que sa mère le lui avait décrit. Si tel était le cas, alors il l'aimait déjà. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance plus calme et quand ils eurent terminés, Narcissa proposa une balade dans le parc du Manoir. Elle aimait marcher de longues heures dans les allées fleuries tout en discutant avec son fils. De plus, le temps était magnifique ce jour là et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel répandant sa douce chaleur sur le domaine. Ils enfilèrent leurs capes d'été et sortirent du manoir.

En Russie, Harry travaillait dur. Depuis qu'il avait apprit ce qu'il était, Sacha le faisait travailler environ dix heures par jours. L'autre vampire le faisait se lever très tôt et ils se couchaient très tard. Heureusement que le brun était bien nourrit et qu'il avait besoin de très peu de sommeil. Le matin, il prenait une douche, enfilait des vêtements confortables et l'entraînement débutait. Il y avait l'entraînement physique, le combat à l'arme blanche, à main nue, la magie nécromancienne, la magie vampirique et la magie sorcière de base mais également les potions, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques. Il avait aussi lu de nombreux livres sur les vampires et prit une foule de notes. Il avait découvert que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux étaient faux. Ils n'étaient pas des êtres sanguinaires et sans pitié. Ils n'étaient pas des adeptes des ténèbres et de la magie noire. Ils étaient vraiment un peuple fascinant. La plupart d'entre eux étaient organisés en clan structurés. Bref, sa vie au château Potter était parfaitement réglée. Entraînements et études la journée, chasse la nuit. Ils avaient énormément discuté et c'étaient trouvés beaucoup de points communs. Ils s'entendaient très bien et peu à peu, une relation fraternelle s'établissait entre eux. De plus, le brun était ravi, Sacha lui avait annoncé le jour même qu'ils iraient voir Sirius dans deux semaines environs.

_Harry : Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Pourquoi je suis devenu un suceur de sang ?_

_Lyann : C'est pas mon idée mais celle de Nat._

_Nat : Fermes là Ry ! En plus je vois pas de quoi tu te plaints, tu es devenu une Sex Bomb._

_Draco : Moi un Malfoy en Veela soumis ?! C'est un scandal ! Lyann tu vas mourir._

_Lyann : Calmes toi petit Dragon tu vas voir je suis sûr qu'Harry te feras vite changer d'avis sur ta position de soumis._

_Nat : C'est vrai mon chou ! T'as pas la position la plus déplaisante._

_Lyann : Mais oui. Imagines Dray. Ry et son corps musclé, qui te domine, qui t'encercle de ses bras puissants et protecteurs._

_Draco : humpff._

_Harry : Waoww ! J'vais vraiment me taper blondie ? J'dois signer où ?_

_Lyann : Ry' chéri... Fermes là ou tu vas nous vexer Dray._

_Nat : C'est vrai quoi. Il est susceptible le p'tit Dragon._

_**Voilà, ce premier chapitre est maintenant terminé. Nous espérons que vous l'avez apprécié. Cela vaut il le coup que nous continuions à écrire cette fic. Si vous pensez que oui, alors la suite arrivera prochainement c'est promis. Nous avons en tout cas pris grand plaisir à travailler sur ce premier chapitre. Bises à tous et à toutes et à bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne nous appartient à par cette fiction. Les personnages et lieux sont à JKR sauf certains.**_

_**Ratio M parce qu'on le vaut bien. Plus sérieusement, il est pas là pour faire jolie donc personnes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.**_

_**Paring HP/DM Oui ! Harry sera dominant dans cette fic et oui, il y aura un Mpreg. Autres couples à découvrir.**_

_**Titre : Une nouvelle menace.**_

_**Résumé : Harry parvient à vaincre Voldemort à la fin de la cinquième année. Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur et pouvoir vivre en paix. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une autre menace viendrait perturber leur tranquillité.**_

_**Notes : La fic est un UA léger dans le sens où on est dans le monde magique et que certains évènements des livres sont respectés. Les horcruxes n'existent pas et certains personnages sont très différents de ceux rencontré dans les tomes HP. **_

_**Nous précisons également que nous travaillons à deux sur cette histoire. Nat et Lyann Snape Malfoy qui squate honteusement le compte de Nat. **_

_**RAR :**_

_**li-san :**** Merci.. Voici la suite.**_

_**Adenoide :**** Merci pour ta review. Pour Dumby, il ne sera pas très présent dans la fic et les Dursley, tu verras bien. Voilà la suite.**_

_**Malifica :**** Merci pour ta review et nous sommes ravis de Draco en veela soumis et Ry en vampire te plaise. C'est vrai que généralement Draco est le dominant du couple mais on avait envie de changer pour une fois. Voilà la suite.**_

_**Yuseiko-chan :**** Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite.**_

_**Mamanline :**** Merci. La suite maintenant.**_

_**Aemilia97 :**** Merci. La suite est là. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Dralixia :**** Merci, merci. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Elea kin :**** Merci beaucoup. Nous espérons que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Sachan972 :**** Merci beaucoup. Tu verras que le nouveau est très particulier. Dans ce chapitre tu auras certaines réactions pour les autres, il faudra attendre le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Sati-san :**** L'idée d'une fic avec Draco en Veela soumis et Ry en vampire vient de Nat. Elle en avait envie. On a bossé sur l'intrigue ensemble. On voulait un Draco attendrissant et un Ry plutôt sûr de lui et assez nature. Pour ce qui est de Greyback, il fera effectivement parti des gentils même s'il ne sera pas un des personnages principaux. Pour le rapprochement entre Dray et Ry, il sera plutôt lent. On va pas non plus les faire se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Bien que l'idée soit alléchante j'avoue. Bon la suite maintenant. Bonne lecture... Bises.**_

_**Paradise Of Reader (Eni) :**** Merci beaucoup. Il va effectivement y avoir une rencontre entre Harry et Dray dans ce chapitre. Pour la réaction de Ron, Ginny et Hermione, il faudra attendre le prochain chap. Mais les affinités entre les personnages sera assez différentes des configurations habituelles. La suite maintenant. Bises.**_

_**Gunzy :**** Merci beaucoup. Nous sommes heureuses que la fic te plaise et qu'un Ry dominant t'enchante. Pour si Ry et Dray vont se voir chez Siri, la réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Nekochan Miharu :**** Merci beaucoup. Les chapitres seront tous de cette longueur environ. Dès fois plus longs. En tout cas, la suite maintenant. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Stormtrooper2 :**** Merci beaucoup. La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Mao-San :**** Merci beaucoup. Les réactions de Dray, Cissa, Siri et Mus dans ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il te plaise. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Unelectrice :**** Merci. Tu auras certains éléments que tu attends dans ce chapitre. Comme la première rencontre entre Draco et Ry. Pour le procès de Lucius, il faudra attendre un peu encore. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Brigitte :**** Merci beaucoup. Nous sommes ravi que le chapitre t'ai plu. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Bises. **_

_**Lyliane :**** Merci. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Yepa :**** Merci beaucoup. Oui, un Harry dominant ça change. C'est vraiment grisant d'écrire une fic dans ce genre. Pour la rencontre entre Ry et Dray chez Siri, tu verras dans ce chap. Bonne lecture. Bises..**_

_**Bill Tenshi Koi :**** Merci... Ravi que le chapitre t'ai plu. La suite est là. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Nous remercions également ceux qui nous lises sans laisser de reviews, ceux qui nous ont mis en alerte ou en favoris. Bises à tous.**_

_**Ce chapitre a été écris sur fond de Metallica, Nirvana, ACDC, Rev Theory, Linkin Park et beaucoup d'autres. Les chansons « Nothing else matters » de Metallica, « Broken Bones » de Rev Theory et « Hero » de Chad Kroeger sont beaucoup passés.**_

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse. Nat à participé à l'écriture d'un OS qui a pour nom Broken Bones et qui est dispo sur son profil. Une suite de cet OS est en cours de préparation.**_

_**Bon nous cessons là notre blabla.**_

_**Voilà la suite...**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles.**_

Cela faisait quatre jours que Draco était de retour au manoir. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour vraiment accepter qu'il était un Veela soumis. Malgré ses peurs concernant la domination de son futur compagnon sur lui dans tous les domaines, la promesse d'un compagnon protecteur et attentif à son bien être avait fini par lui faire accepter les choses. De plus, il avait fait d'autres recherches sur les Veelas et avaient découvert de nombreuses choses. Notamment sur les liens entre les Veelas et leurs compagnons et sur sa magie. Plus il lisait sur les liens entre les Veelas et leurs compagnons, plus il se disait qu'il avait hâte de connaître le sien. Il avait trouvé de nombreux ouvrages qui donnaient les sorts de magie de guérison et de protection veela. Il avait prit une foule de notes. Il se faisait un dossier qu'il pourrait garder tout le temps sur lui et emporter quand il retournerait à Poudlard. Il savait déjà que la bibliothèque de l'école n'était pas aussi fournie que celle du manoir. Il suivait les détails de cette fin de guerre et des recherches pour retrouver le survivant dans le Daily Prophet. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait aucune piste. Il espérait que Harry serait rapidement retrouvé. Il avait tellement envie d'apprendre à le connaître. C'était presque devenu une obsession. Personne ne l'avait aperçu depuis la fameuse nuit où Voldemort avait été détruit. Certains le disaient morts, d'autres craignaient qu'il devienne le nouveau Lord Noir, d'autres encore disaient qu'il avait sûrement été gravement blessé et qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans un état critique et qu'il avait peut être même perdu la mémoire. Cette disparition déchaînait les passions. Chacun avait son hypothèse dont certaines étaient totalement farfelues voir impossibles. Il passait des nuits agitées et se réveillait dans des états d'excitation intense.

Ce jour là, sa mère avait décidé de l'amener dans le Londres sorcier et moldu pour refaire complètement sa garde robe. Son physique c'était modifié, il avait donc besoin de vêtements à sa taille. Les autres étaient légèrement trop grands pour lui puisque sa silhouette c'était affinée. Il était hors de question qu'il ne se promène pas avec des vêtements parfaitement ajustés, de grande qualité et à la dernière mode. Draco devait toujours posséder ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Pas parce que sa famille était riche et de sang pur, ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était seulement parce que ses parents l'aimaient plus que tout autre chose au monde et ne voulaient que le meilleur pour lui. C'était ce que pensait Narcissa. Il fut réveillé très tôt par un elfe de maison qui se fit copieusement insulter. Surtout que le jeune homme était en plein milieu d'un rêve très agréable avec un bel homme brun qui lui faisait des choses merveilleuses. La créature eut le temps de fuir avant de se prendre le réveil du blond dans la tête. L'objet tomba sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Le jeune homme s'étira en grognant toujours et se glissa hors de son lit. Quand il souleva les draps, il fit une grimace. Ils étaient souillés mais en plus, il avait un problème très au sud de son anatomie. Il soupira et s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain. Sa mère l'attendait dans une vingtaine de minutes pour le petit déjeuner, il n'avait donc qu'une solution, la douche froide. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide en frissonnant d'avance et se mit sous le jet. Aussitôt, il poussa un cri très peu masculin. Son problème étant réglé, il se lava rapidement, se jeta un sortilège de séchage à peine sortit de la douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et rejoignit sa mère dans la salle à manger.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il était encore grognon. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié se réveil et encore moins la douche froide qui s'en était suivi. Il avait été réveillé bien trop tôt pour une période de vacances et en plus, il aurait vraiment apprécié que son rêve aille jusqu'au bout pour une fois. Chaque jour, il était réveillé avant la fin. Il allait finir par mourir de frustration. Il salua brièvement sa mère qui le regarda en souriant alors qu'il s'assayait. Il s'empara du Daily Prophet tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de son thé earl grey en dégustant un croissant. À la une s'étalait une photo du survivant prise peu avant la bataille finale lors d'une sortie à Pré Au Lard. Il sentit son coeur se serrer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le brun avait l'air si doux, si innocent, si déterminé aussi sur cette photo. Il était vraiment inquiet de la disparition du gryffondor. Il regrettait les années passées à se quereller alors qu'ils auraient pu être amis. Il ouvrit le journal et entreprit de lire l'article qui parlait du brun. Peut être apprendrait il des choses sur le survivant ?

_**[Où est le sauveur ?**_

_Le 22 juin dernier pendant la nuit et après un duel long et éprouvant, Harry James Potter, survivant et élu du monde sorcier, mettait fin à la guerre. En effet, après une lutte de trois longues heures, il parvenait à vaincre Vous savez qui alors qu'il n'était même pas encore âgé de 16 ans. Un exploit pour un sorcier aussi jeune. Cela prouve la puissance de notre héros. Personne ne sait comment il a réussi un tel exploit. Même les personnes présentes lors du duel entre le mage noir et le jeune homme disent qu'elles n'ont pas vu comment le survivant a donné le coup de grâce au Mage noir. Elles étaient occupées par leurs propres combats._

_Alors que tout le monde fête sa victoire, nous sommes sans nouvelle de notre héros. Plusieurs questions se posent. Est il encore vivant ? Si oui, se cache t-il ? Qu'est il devenu ? Aurait il été enlevé par vengeance ? Le Ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge a chargé le bureau des Aurors de le retrouver sans succès. Nous savons également que Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix passent le Pays au peigne fin._

_Nous nous sommes rendu au 4 Privet Drive dans la maison où il a vécu avant d'entrer à Poudlard et où il retournait chaque été. Nous voulions savoir comment a été élevé notre héros. Sa famille d'accueil à refusé catégoriquement de nous parler. Nous pensions pourtant qu'elle aurait été fière de savoir ce que leur neveu avait réussi comme exploit. Son oncle, un dénommé Vernon Dursley, nous a même dit qu'il était heureux que le jeune homme ait disparu. Qu'il espérait qu'il était mort. Que de cet façon, sa famille n'aurait plus à accueillir cet anormal. Que de cette façon, sa famille n'avait pas à subir sa présence sous leur toit. Qu'il ne pourrait plus effrayer leur fils et lui faire du mal. Ce fut les seules qu'il prononça avant de nous claquer la porte au nez. Heureusement, nous ne nous sommes pas arrêté à ça. Ce que nous avons appris sur place est déroutant. _

_Suite à une enquête de quartier, des voisins nous ont confié que notre héros aurait vécu enfermé dans un placard jusqu'à ses 11 ans ne sortant que pour effectuer des tâches ménagères, préparer les repas, faire les courses et s'occuper du jardin. Il était traité comme un elfe de maison. Il aurait été inscrit à l'école très tard et ne connaissait même pas son prénom avant ses 6 ans et son entrée à l'école élémentaire. Ses tuteurs l'appelaient morveux, gamin ou le monstre. Nous avons retrouvé une de ses institutrices qui nous a avoué que le survivant était un garçon calme, serviable et qu'il était un petit génie bien qu'il ait refusé que son professeur en parle à sa famille. Nous savons aussi qu'il était très peu nourrit voir pas du tout. Ce qui explique qu'il était tellement chétif à son entrée à Poudlard. Certains voisins disent qu'ils le prenaient en pitié et lui donnaient de temps à autres des biscuits ou des cannettes de soda (boisson moldue). Quand sa famille partait plusieurs jours, il n'allait pas avec elle et était enfermé dans son placard. Il a été battu et humilié par son oncle Vernon Dursley, son cousin Dudley Dursley était un bourreau avec lui et sa Tante Pétunia Dursley née Evans ne cessait de l'insulter et de l'humilier l'accusant de la mort de Lily Evans qui était la mère du jeune Harry. Un voisin nous a dit qu'une fois, le jeune homme c'était effondré devant lui. Il était tellement blessé et affamé qu'il n'avait plus de forces. Ce voisin avait emmené le garçon chez lui, l'avait soigné et nourrit mais quand il avait voulu appelé les services sociaux, le garçon avait paniqué et c'était enfuis. D'autres habitants du quartier sous entendent même que Vernon Dursley aurait pu abuser du jeune homme sexuellement. Cependant, nous n'avons aucune preuve que cela soit vrai. Il faudrait poser la question à notre héros s'il refaisait surface._

_Albus Dumbledore a toujours certifié que la maison était surveillée et que le jeune homme y était en sécurité. Qu'il était bien mieux pour lui de grandir à l'écart du monde magique. Que grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, il y avait une protection de sang sur la maison des Dursley. Que apprendre sa célébrité trop tôt pourrait être dangereux pour son mental. Quand nous entrevoyons l'enfer qu'a vécu notre héros, nous pouvons sincèrement nous demander si le vieil homme ne nous mentait pas. S'il se préoccupait réellement de la santé mentale et physique de l'élu du monde magique ou s'il le voyait seulement comme une arme. Nous nous demandons comment Harry Potter a trouvé la force mentale et physique de se battre avec tout ce qu'il a vécu._

_Nous avons interrogé des amis du jeune homme. Ronald Weasley nous a avoué que l'été entre la première et la deuxième année, avec ses frères aînés, Fred et George, ils étaient venus à Privet Drive pour sauver le survivant qui était séquestré dans la maison. Le jeune homme était enfermé dans une chambre dont la porte était munie d'une dizaine de verrous et d'une chatière en bas pour laissé passer de la nourriture et des barreaux avaient été posés à sa fenêtre. Ni le jeune homme, ni sa chouette, ne pouvaient quitter la maison. Quand ils avaient réussi à briser les barreaux et que le jeune homme c'était glissé par la fenêtre pour les suivre, son oncle, Vernon Dursley avait tenté de le retenir._

_Neville Londubat nous a dit qu'en début de troisième année. Le survivant avait fait un effroyable cauchemar dans lequel il suppliait son oncle d'arrêté de lui faire mal et qu'il c'était réveillé en hurlant. Qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le rassurer pour qu'il se rendorme et qu'après cette nuit là, pendant presque deux mois, le survivant se glissait régulièrement dans son lit pour être rassuré et pouvoir dormir sereinement. _

_Une autre de ses amis, Luna Lovegood, nous a expliqué avoir soigné le jeune homme en début d'année scolaire parce qu'il avait été fouetté pendant l'été et qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle disait que le dos du jeune Harry Potter était couvert de cicatrices anciennes en plus des plaies qu'elle avait dû soigner. Qu'il avait des ecchymoses au niveau des côtes et des hanches. Elle nous avoua aussi que chaque été, le jeune Harry perdait énormément de poids par manque de nourriture et qu'il devait se réadapter à la nourriture à chaque rentrée scolaire._

_Avec ce que nous savons, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que notre héros va bien et qu'il est heureux, loin de ses bourreaux. Nous espérons aussi le revoir en pleine forme à la prochaine rentrée scolaire. _

_Votre dévouée reporter, Au coeur de l'action, Rita Skeeter]_

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, Draco était outré. Il sentit une nausée monter et la ravala avec difficulté. Alors il c'était trompé. Le survivant n'avait jamais été un gamin pourri gâté. Il n'était pas un morveux imbus de lui même, arrogant et qui se complaisait dans sa célébrité. Il n'avait pas refusé sa main en première année parce qu'il se croyait supérieur. Rien que pour ça, il aurait aimé le revoir pour pouvoir s'excuser de son comportement avec lui. Tout ce que le jeune homme avait vécu lui donnait envie de le connaître. Quand on savait ce qu'il a vécu, on se demandait comment il avait trouvé la force de se battre et de vaincre Voldemort. Il défendait les moldus avec tant de force. Il aurait pourtant dû les détester avec la famille qu'il avait eu. C'était hallucinant. Il avait été battu, insulté, traité comme un elfe de maison, humilié et peut être même violé. Il avait vécu dans un placard et séquestré dans une chambre par la suite. Des personnes bien plus fortes que lui se seraient suicidées ou laissées aller depuis bien longtemps. Finalement, Harry Potter était quelqu'un de courageux, brave et aimant. Il devait avoir une grande force mentale pour parvenir à surmonter tout ça. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Oui, Draco le reverrait et apprendrait à le connaître. Il se le promit.

Il reposa le journal avec une grimace de dégout et termina son thé et ses croissants. Quand se fut fait, il attendit que sa mère ait terminé elle aussi. Cela arriva rapidement, Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas de ceux qui aiment s'attarder à table. Elle aimait que les repas se déroulent vite afin de pouvoir faire d'autres choses après. Ils se levèrent, gagnèrent le hall du manoir, enfilèrent leurs capes d'été et allèrent dans le salon tout proche pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur par cheminette. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans l'établissement, Tom le barman les salua et la plupart des autres clients les dévisagèrent comme s'ils étaient des criminels. Il y avait des murmures. Des personnes les insultaient et les regardaient avec haine et dégout. Le règne de Voldemort avait fait beaucoup de mal au nom Malfoy. Fier et droit, Draco et Narcissa traversèrent l'auberge et sortirent du côté moldu pour se rendre dans une rue piétonne toute proche.

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour qu'ils arrivent à destination. Ils connaissaient bien la rue pour y avoir été assez souvent quand ils vivaient dans leur petit appartement londoniens. Devant eux, il y avait une rue entière de magasins de vêtements, chaussures et autres accessoires. La mère de famille avança vers l'un d'eux et y entra rapidement suivit de son fils. Les vendeurs les reconnurent et approchèrent pour les saluer. Ils c'étaient fait quelques connaissances durant leur séjour dans ce monde qui leur avait parut si longtemps hostile. Ils avaient découvert que les moldus pouvaient être sympathique et très tolérants. Ils répondirent chaleureusement et s'engouffrèrent dans les rayons, regardant les vêtements de tous styles et de toutes qualités. À mesure de leur avancée, Narcissa mettait des vêtements de côté pour Draco. Après presque une heure, le jeune homme blond entra dans la cabine et n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard. Résultat, seul la moitié des vêtements choisis par sa mère lui convenaient. Ils se rendirent à la caisse, payèrent la somme astronomique sans sourciller et quittèrent la boutique. Ils répétèrent le même manège dans une dizaine de magasins. De temps à autre, Narcissa allait dans une ruelle déserte pour réduire les paquets qui commençaient à se faire nombreux. Quand l'heure du midi arriva, ils décidèrent de déjeuner dans une petite pizzeria de la rue avant de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient bien plus tranquille côté moldu que côté sorcier. Dans le monde moldu, ils n'étaient pas dévisagés et insultés. Au moins, ici, personne ne les connaissait. C'était rafraîchissant.

Le déjeuner fut rapide et agréable. Ils avaient déjà mangé dans ce restaurant et le personnel était sympathique. Il était à peine 14 heure quand ils pénétrèrent sur le chemin de traverse. À peine fut elle sur l'avenue sorcière que Narcissa se mit en alerte. Bien que l'endroit soit pratiquement désert à cette période de l'année, elle regardait partout autour d'elle comme une bête traquée. Les partisans du Seigneurs des ténèbres lui en voulaient parce qu'elle ne partageait pas leurs idéaux et ceux de la lumière la détestaient parce qu'elle était mariée à Lucius Malfoy. Ils étaient donc des cibles potentielles. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers leur objectif, la boutique de Mrs Guipure. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils atteignirent la boutique sans encombre.

Aussitôt, la patronne de la boutique vint vers eux en souriant. Ils faisaient partis de ses meilleurs clients, qu'importe leur nom. Elle avait toujours habillé la famille Malfoy et savait que malgré ce qu'on disait d'eux, ils étaient des gens bien. Ils avaient toujours été aimable et courtois avec elle. Lucius l'avait beaucoup aidé à une certaine époque et elle se sentait redevable envers cette famille de sang pur. On disait que les Malfoy méprisaient les nés moldus et les sang mêlés mais elle savait que c'était faux. Lucius l'avait aidé alors qu'elle n'était pas de sang pur. Il l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle ne perde pas sa boutique. Pour tout ça, elle aimait vraiment cette famille. Jamais elle n'avait eu à se plaindre de leur comportement. Elle prit une voix douce et demanda avec calme.

- Bonjour Mrs Malfoy. Que puis je pour vous aujourd'hui ?

- Nous venons pour Draco. Il lui faut une garde robe sorcière complète. Vous savez ce qu'il faut, je ne dois pas vous faire de liste détaillée ? Répondit aussitôt la mère de famille.

- Non, non. J'ai l'habitude. J'habille votre fils depuis son plus jeune âge. Rétorqua la tailleuse avec son sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Elle mena Draco à l'arrière de la boutique, lui fit ôter ses vêtements et montrer sur un tabouret. C'était le moment que le jeune homme détestait le plus. Il n'aimait pas la sensation d'être mis à nu et épié de la tête au pieds. Il avait toujours été très pudique. Il n'aimait pas se sentir scruté et analysé comme un sujet d'expérience. De plus, nombre était ceux qui vantaient sa beauté, bavaient ouvertement et tentaient de le toucher plus que nécessaire. Alors qu'il inspirait profondément pour se calmer, la couturière sortit son matériel. De quelques habiles coups de baguettes, les mètres rubans se mirent en mouvements et des plumes notèrent une foule d'informations sur un parchemin. Vingt minutes plus tard, les mesures étaient prises. Quand elle lui annonça que c'était terminé, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rhabilla rapidement. Alors qu'il remettait tranquillement ses vêtements en place et vérifiait que sa coiffure n'avait pas bougé, elle regardait déjà les tissus, motifs et couleurs qui lui conviendraient le mieux. Elle en sélectionna plusieurs et se mit aussitôt au travail. Elle annonça à Narcissa que la commande serait prête deux heures plus tard. La mère de famille paya la commande à l'avance et déclara qu'ils repasseraient quand ils auraient fini leurs courses. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils pour l'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier Draco ?

- Et bien. J'aimerai allé chez Fleury et Bott et aussi à l'animalerie magique.

- Alors allons y.

Narcissa sortit de la boutique et avança à grand pas vers la librairie, son fils sur les talons. Elle restait attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. La librairie était déserte à cette époque de l'année et la mère de famille regretta presque de ne pas encore avoir la liste des fournitures pour Poudlard. Ils seraient obligés de revenir quand l'avenue sorcière serait bondée. Loin des conflits intérieurs de sa mère, Draco s'engouffra dans les rayons et fouilla dans les livres. Il aimait cette odeur de papiers et de vieux parchemins. Il avait toujours été curieux de nature et appréciait de lire et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Il trouva quelques livres de potions intéressants qu'il ne possédait pas encore, deux autres de médicomagie et un de DCFM. Il ne c'était jamais vraiment passionné pour cette matière mais il avait envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet. Il repoussa la pensée malsaine qui s'insinua en lui. Non, il n'avait pas décidé de s'intéresser à cette matière parce que Ha...Potter y excellait. Après un dernier tour de la boutique, il rejoignit sa mère au comptoir. Elle regarda les livres qu'il avait choisi et les paya sans émettre d'objections bien qu'elle fut étonnée de voir un livre de DCFM dans la pile.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'animalerie magique. Draco voulait un nouveau compagnon. Son hibou, Nox, avait été tué par des mangemorts ivres quand Voldemort vivait encore au Manoir. Ces idiots sans cervelles avaient sursauté quand le volatile était entré dans le salon pour livrer un message à son père et lui avait lancé un sortilège de découpe. Le hibou souffrait tellement que Lucius avait décidé de l'achever puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais revoler normalement après ça. Le jeune homme avait longuement pleuré en apprenant la perte de son compagnon de route. Il avait ce hiboux depuis ses cinq ans et l'aimait énormément. Il était un ami, un confident. Son seul ami jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec Blaise. Il ne savait pas s'il allait reprendre un hibou ou pas. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un faucon blanc. Quand il était plus jeune, il en avait demandé un à ses parents mais ils avaient refusé parce qu'il avait déjà son hibou. Le jeune homme traversa la boutique sans vraiment faire attention aux animaux qui s'y trouvaient trop plongé dans ses souvenirs. Un genre de cri aiguë se fit entendre. Il fit volte face et tomba sur ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, un magnifique Faucon d'un blanc immaculé. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent aussitôt. Il regarda sa mère en lui faisait des petits yeux de chiens battus et Narcissa craqua. Elle ne pouvait résister à son fils quand il avait ce regard. Le jeune homme put acquérir l'oiseau dont il avait tant rêvé et décida de l'appeler 'Neige'. Ils investirent également dans tout ce dont avait besoin le volatile et quittèrent la boutique. Ils repassèrent rapidement chez Mrs Guipure, prirent la commande qui avait déjà été réglée et décidèrent de rentrer au manoir Malfoy.

L'heure du dîner approchait et il faudrait encore ranger les achats. Contrairement aux idées reçus, les Malfoy ne se reposaient pas uniquement sur leurs elfes de maison et faisaient nombre de choses par eux même. Narcissa appréciait de s'occuper de la roseraie et du jardin d'hiver par exemple et Draco aimait s'occuper de la décoration et du rangement de sa chambre seul. Il la changeait d'ailleurs régulièrement. À leur retour dans la demeure familial, ils se séparèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. La mère de famille alla aux cuisines donner les directives aux elfes pour les repas de la semaine à venir. Draco regagna sa chambre pour ranger ses achats et lire tranquillement en attendant le dîner.

Au même moment, en Russie, Harry secouait la tête totalement outré par la bêtise de son ancêtre. Alexander avait décidé de le traîner dans les boutiques de vêtements pour le rhabiller de la tête au pieds. Le survivant, qui détestait le shopping, savait qu'il allait vivre l'enfer. Alexander était invivable quand ils sortaient. Il avait déjà été faire les magasins avec lui pour des livres, des plumes, des parchemins, de l'encre et des ingrédients de potion et il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Sans mauvais jeux de mots puisqu'il était déjà mort. Puis, le regard de Sacha posé sur lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était à la fois malicieux et calculateur. Visiblement, son aîné n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement. C'était réellement effrayant.

- J'ai pas besoin de vêtements. J't'assure. J'en ai assez avec ceux que tu m'as donné. Ils sont tous neufs en plus. Tenta Harry en arborant une petite bouille craquante.

- Pas de ça avec moi Harry James Potter ! Ta petite bouille d'enfant malheureux ne prend pas avec moi ! Tu te dépêches de te préparer où je t'habille moi même et je t'enchaîne à moi pour que tu me suives !

Le plus jeune déglutit difficilement face au regard noir de l'aîné et finalement, se rendit rapidement à sa chambre pour se changer. Il savait que Alexander était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécutions. Il l'avait attaché à une chaise deux jours plus tôt parce que le survivant n'arrêtait pas de gigoter au lieu de travailler ses cours. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées puis, il enfila un jean bleu foncé troué aux genoux, un débardeur noir et ses rangers. Il passa par la salle de bain pour vérifier que ses cheveux étaient bien en place et regagna le hall du château. L'autre vampire portait un jean noir usé, une paire de rangers, une chemise blanche sans manche et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux libres retombaient en cascade dans le creux de son dos. Il fit un large sourire à Harry et lui tendit le bras pour l'encourager à s'y accrocher. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et répondit à l'invitation silencieuse. Aussitôt, la sensation désormais familière du transplannage se fit sentir.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'équivalent Russe du chemin de traverse. L'endroit se nommait 'l'avenue de l'étoile'. Ils passèrent à Gringotts pour prendre à la fois de la monnaie sorcière et moldue, puis, l'aîné le mena vers les boutiques de vêtements branchées. Harry soupirait déjà alors qu'ils n'étaient que dans la première boutique. Alexander avait sélectionné une garde robe sorcière complète. Il y avait de tout. Des tenues décontractées, de cérémonies, de combats etc etc. Le ballet des essayages commença et le plus jeune prenait son mal en patience alors que Sacha, en grand connaisseur, mettait de côté les vêtements qui convenaient. Ils passèrent par une dizaine de boutiques sorcières et le plus jeune fatiguait déjà. Son aîné avait vraiment la fièvre acheteuse. Il était rhabiller pour le siècle à venir selon lui. Après la dernière boutique, Sacha réduisit les paquets et ils passèrent du côté moldu.

Avant de reprendre le marathon des magasins, Sacha proposa au plus jeune de prendre un verre. Oui, contrairement aux idées reçues, les vampires pouvaient encore consommer des nourritures et boissons classiques même s'ils en consommaient peu. Harry accepta avec grand plaisir en lui renvoyant un regard empli de reconnaissance. Il n'aurait pu supporter d'autres heures d'essayages. Cette pause allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Ils prirent place à la terrasse d'un bar et commandèrent deux vodkas. Alexander sortit un paquet de cigarette et en proposa une à Harry qui la prit avec un large sourire. Ce n'était pas comme si la cigarette allait les tuer. À cette pensée, il émit un rire cristallin qui fit se retourner plusieurs personnes dans le bar. Ils étaient très beaux tous les deux et beaucoup les prenaient pour des frères, d'ailleurs, ils se présentaient comme tel. Les femmes gloussaient, certains hommes bavaient, d'autres les fusillaient du regard, jaloux. Chaque fois qu'ils sortaient du château, ils ne passaient pas inaperçu. Bien qu'agacé par ce fait, Harry avait fini par s'y habituer. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention.

Alors que Harry arborait un sourire moqueur et que ses yeux verts brillaient de malices en observant son aîné, un jeune homme approcha d'eux. Il était de taille moyenne, la peau légèrement dorée, des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux bleu d'eau, un bleu pur et profond. Il souriait en regardant le plus jeune des deux vampires qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Harry était complètement aveugle dans ce genre de situations. Alexander chuchota quelque chose d'imperceptible pour l'oreille humaine mais que le plus jeune entendit parfaitement. Le survivant se retourna et observa le jeune homme qui approchait d'eux.

- Bonjour. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Les deux autres répondirent par un hochement de tête. Sacha savait déjà que le jeune homme était sous le charme d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait depuis que le survivant vivait en Russie avec lui. Le plus jeune ne se rendait pas vraiment compte du charme qu'il dégageait. Il était tout le temps dans la lune et ne faisait que peu de cas de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. C'était probablement ce côté rêveur qui attiraient les gens. Il avait un physique impressionnant tout en semblant avoir garder une part d'innocence enfantine. Il était tout le temps joyeux et taquin.

- Je m'appelle Alexeï et vous ? Interrogea le nouvel arrivant.

- Je suis Alexander et voici mon petit frère Harry.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Surtout celle de Harry pensa Sacha en souriant et il avait raison. Alexeï l'ignora totalement et engagea la conversation avec le survivant. Il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, ce qu'il aimait. Tout y passait. Il draguait ouvertement Harry qui comme d'habitude ne voyait rien. Alexander eut envie de rire mais réprima son fou rire en feignant une toux gênante. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. D'autant que le fameux Alexeï soupirait de désarroi face à un Harry qui ne rentrait pas dans son jeu de séduction. Le survivant se tourna vers son 'frère' et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu lui plaît. Il te drague comme un malade et tu vois rien. Marmonna l'aîné de façon à ce que seul Harry puisse entendre.

- Très intéressant. Il est plutôt mignon. J'dois l'amener au château pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages tu crois ? Rétorqua le plus jeune tout aussi bas.

- Peut être une autre fois. On a encore des choses à faire. Tu n'échapperas pas au shopping de cette manière.

- Dommage, ce gars est bien plus intéressant que le Shopping.

Leur dialogue était passé inaperçu pour l'autre jeune homme. Harry discuta encore un moment avec le moldu en entrant dans son jeu cette fois ci. Il se faisait charmeur et enjôleur et l'autre était aux anges. Il rougissait régulièrement face aux répliques de Harry. Au moment de prendre congé, Alexeï lui donna son numéro de téléphone en lui précisant qu'il pouvait le contacter quand il voulait. Le survivant fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil au moldu et Sacha et lui quittèrent le bar pour poursuivre leurs achats.

Alors qu'Alexander était enthousiaste, Harry traînait encore les pieds derrière lui. Il aurait préféré rester avec le moldu mignon et passer une soirée agréable plutôt que de battre le pavé avec son aîné. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à faire les boutiques et revirent même le jeune homme du bar dans l'une d'elles. Harry c'était empressé de continuer son petit numéro de drague et l'autre en était presque à se prosterner à ses pieds. Le survivant était actuellement en train de faire des yeux de chiens battus, suppliant son aîné de ne pas le traîner dans une autre boutique. Sacha grogna et laissa tomber, il ne pouvait résister à Harry quand il faisait cette bouille. Ils trouvèrent une ruelle déserte et transplannèrent pour le château. Dès qu'ils furent sur place, ils gagnèrent la chambre du plus jeune pour ranger les vêtements, chaussures et autres accessoires.

Les jours étaient passés rapidement et au Manoir Malfoy, Draco c'était levé tôt. Il avait prit une douche relaxante, c'était coiffé avec soin et avait passé un long moment à choisir ce qu'il allait porté. Finalement, il avait opté pour un pantalon de lin blanc, un débardeur et une chemise ouverte de la même couleur et une paire de baskets blanches également. Il était rare de voir le jeune homme dans une tenue si décontracté et pourtant, ça lui allait à merveille. Ensuite, il avait rejoint sa mère pour le petit déjeuner. Il était légèrement surexcité et comme toujours dans ces cas là, il parlait beaucoup. C'était le grand jour. Celui qu'il attendait depuis que sa mère lui en avait parlé. Aujourd'hui, il allait rencontrer Sirius Black. L'ex prisonnier les avait invité à déjeuner et à passer l'après midi avec lui. D'après Narcissa, il était ravi de revoir sa cousine et de pouvoir apprendre à connaître son petit cousin. Sa mère et lui discutèrent longuement tout au long de leur repas et se séparèrent en se donnant rendez vous vers 11h30 dans le hall du manoir.

La matinée passa rapidement et à l'heure dite, Draco était dans le hall attendant sa mère toujours aussi impatient. Il tapotait légèrement du pied sur le sol de marbre gris. Il avait l'impression que sa mère n'arriverait jamais. Narcissa arriva finalement à l'heure prévue, elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe longue bleue ciel qui mettait en valeur ses courbes féminines et ses yeux bleus. Elle souriait largement face à l'impatience de son fils. Quand elle fut à ses côtés, elle lui prit la main et transplanna. Ils apparurent dans un square désert et après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, avancèrent vers le numéro 12 de la rue. Comme la guerre était terminée, le fidélitas qui protégeait la maison avait été enlevé. Elle était donc visible aux yeux de tous même si les moldus voyaient une ruine. Quand ils furent devant la porte, Narcissa frappa et attendit.

Celle ci s'ouvrit rapidement et Draco resta bouche bée. Face à eux, se tenait un homme au charme fou. Il avait rarement vu un aussi bel homme à part peut être son père qu'il avait toujours trouvé magnifique. Sirius Black était grand, il avait des cheveux noirs mi longs, la peau pâle, des yeux bleus gris et arborait un sourire charmeur et malicieux à la fois. En le voyant, on imaginait pas qu'il avait passé douze longues années à Azkaban. C'était comme si les années de détentions n'avaient eu aucune prise sur lui. Le jeune homme c'était attendu à voir un homme amaigri et marqué par les années de détention, il c'était lourdement trompé. Sirius se décala et les invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Quand ils furent dans le hall d'entrée, l'homme referma la porte. Aussitôt, une femme se mit à brailler des injures faisant grimacer Draco. Elle criait très fort et sa voix était aiguë et désagréable. Le plus jeune se mit les mains sur les oreilles ne supportant pas cette voix.

- Assez mère ! Cria Sirius en recouvrant le tableau d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Elle est toujours accrochée. Constata Narcissa en souriant.

- Comme tu le vois. Pourtant on a essayé de la décrocher, tu peux me croire.

- Je te crois. Sirius, je te présente mon fils, Draco. Draco, voici ton grand cousin, Sirius Black.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur. Répondit Draco en lui tendant la main.

Sirius lui offrit un large sourire et l'enlaça amicalement comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. L'animagus était comme ça. Il était souriant, chaleureux, blagueur. Il détestait les conventions et les coutumes des sangs purs. Il n'aimait pas cette froideur qu'on les forçait à avoir dans l'aristocratie sorcière. Draco, qui n'avait pas l'habitude, se tendit légèrement.

- Appelles moi Sirius et tutoie moi. Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour les vous et les Monsieur.

Draco lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation. L'homme les guida vers la salle à manger où la table avait été dressée avec soin. Le plus jeune constata avec étonnement qu'il y avait cinq couverts. Il haussa un sourcil et Sirius répondit à sa question muette.

- Et bien. Je suis en couple avec Rémus Lupin et il va bientôt rentrer. Sinon, quand elle a sut que vous veniez, Nymphadora Tonks à voulu venir pour vous rencontrer.

- La fille de Andromeda va venir ?

- Oui. Elle est très gentille. Tu verras Cissa.

- J'en doutes pas. Puis Draco pourra connaître sa cousine comme ça. Ils n'ont pas tellement d'années d'écart.

Ils prirent place autour de la table et commencèrent à discuter. Sirius s'intéressa rapidement aux passions de Draco et le plus jeune répondit à toutes ses questions avec enthousiasme. De temps à autres, il glissait des questions subtiles sur Harry. Il remarqua vite que Sirius était fier de son filleul et aimait parler de lui. Il dressa un portrait du survivant que le blond ne connaissait pas. Un jeune homme gentil, généreux, aimant, plein de vie, blagueur. Un garçon qui savait aussi être sérieux et qui jouait très bien son rôle d'élève nul en potion et détesté de Severus Snape alors que ces deux là s'appréciaient énormément et avaient monté quelques blagues mémorables ensemble dont Sirius avait été la victime. Une garçon qui était mature et qui avait grandit bien trop vite. Harry était très autonome et détestait être surprotégé. Le survivant détestait la célébrité et l'attention que lui portait la communauté sorcière et bien qu'il soit riche, il aimait vivre simplement. Il haïssait le mensonge et les manipulations et avait eu des disputes mémorables avec Dumbledore à cause ça. Il avait littéralement détruit le bureau du vieil homme pendant l'année scolaire. Le directeur avait tenté de lui cacher des choses et sa magie avait explosé. Il était passionné de DCFM, Potion et soins aux créatures magiques. Il adorait les groupe de rock et hard rock moldu ainsi que le cinéma et la littérature. Draco était littéralement sur le cul. Plus on lui en disait sur le survivant, plus il avait envie de le connaître. Il était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Rémus et Tonks arrivèrent peu après midi et saluèrent tout le monde. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses arrivait directement du bureau des aurors où Kingsley et elle avaient passé la matinée à vérifier des témoignages de sorciers et sorcières qui prétendaient avoir vu le survivant. Bien sûr, ce n'était que des fausses pistes. Le lycan de son côté avait été à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore qui avait prit sa retraite avait été remplacé par Minerva McGonagall et l'animagus souhaitait l'engager comme professeur de DCFM pour l'année à venir. Sirius était engagé comme professeur de Métamorphose pour remplacer McGonagall et aussi pour seconder Rémus durant les périodes de pleine lune. Après les salutations et présentations d'usage. Ils prirent place à la table et le déjeuner commença en silence. Chacun ne sachant trop comment réagir face aux autres. Finalement, rongé par certains remords, Draco prit la parole et s'adressa à Rémus.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement passé avec vous Monsieur Lupin. J'ai été cruel, méchant et totalement injuste.

- C'est rien, oublions ça tu veux ? Lança Rémus en balayant les excuses d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre. Et puis appelles moi Rémus. Pas de monsieur ou de vous. Je crois qu'on va se voir régulièrement maintenant.

- D'accord. Répondit le jeune serpentard en arborant un large sourire.

Après ces quelques mots, la glace était brisée, l'ambiance se détendit et les discussions se lancèrent d'elles même. Rémus proposa à Draco de lui donner des cours en DCFM s'il le souhaitait puisque le plus jeune disait s'intéresser à la matière même s'il n'était pas spécialement doué pour ça. Le serpentard accepta avec plaisir, heureux d'en apprendre plus sur ce sujet fascinant et il savait que le lycan était un excellent professeur et qu'il était très patient.

Le repas prit fin et Narcissa invita Tonks à venir avec ses parents au Manoir le samedi suivant. Elle avait beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec sa soeur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. La métamorphomage promit de donner la réponse de ses parents par hibou le plus rapidement possible puis quitta square Grimmaurd pour retourner au travail. Le bureau des aurors était surchargé depuis la mort de Voldemort. De nombreuses personnes dénonçaient des mangemorts ou des trafics d'objets et artefacts de magie noire, parfois anonymement et toutes les pistes devaient être vérifiées. Sans compter les témoignages concernant la disparition du survivant. Bref, le ministère avait beaucoup de travail. Dès que Tonks fut partie, Sirius et Rémus invitèrent les deux Malfoy à passer au salon. Là, Kreattur apporta le thé, il était adorable. Sirius n'avait jamais vu son elfe aussi agréable. Son serviteur était tellement heureux de voir Narcissa qui selon lui était une femme respectable et pas une traitre à son sang en couple avec un sale hybride. Lady Malfoy remit rapidement l'elfe à sa place et Kreattur repartit dans son refuge, vexé.

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de boire le thé en discutant. Deux jeunes hommes magnifiques pénétrèrent dans la maison par la fenêtre ouverte. Ils étaient grands, la peau blafarde, des cheveux noirs de geais. L'un les avait mi long et l'autre jusqu'au milieu du dos. Le plus vieux avait des yeux noisettes et l'autre des yeux verts envoutants. Draco se crispa en reconnaissant l'odeur qu'il avait sentit partout à Poudlard. Il faillit s'étouffer avec son thé et avait les larmes aux yeux. L'un des deux Adonis souriaient largement. Rémus grogna en reconnaissant des Vampires. Les yeux du lycans devinrent ambre pur et une lueur dangereuse flottait dans son regard. Il se retenait avec peine de se lever et de les tuer. Le plus jeune des deux leva les mains en signe d'apaisement puis déclara malicieux.

- Bah alors Patmol... Tu me dis même pas bonjour ? J'suis vexé. Si j'avais su je serais pas venu. Le vampire arborait une bouille adorable alors que Sirius écarquillait les yeux.

L'animagus se leva et approcha du jeune vampire. Il leva la mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front et poussa un véritable cri de guerre avant de l'enlacer avec force. Ensuite il se recula et le regarda sous toutes les coutures en tournant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Harry ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'suis heureux que tu sois en vie ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! T'étais où ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? Tu devrais avoir honte de me foutre des trouilles pareilles ! Et...

Harry le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sirius pour le calmer. Ensuite, Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire charmeur qui firent rougir l'animagus. Le survivant allait répondre avant de se prendre un boulet de canon au cheveux mordorés dans les bras.

- Mon louveteau !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Moony... Mais tu sais, si tu me lâches, je pourrais vous expliquer où j'étais et pourquoi je ne viens que maintenant.

Le survivant ne dû qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas s'écraser sur le sol avec son aîné. Rémus se détacha du jeune homme et hocha la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès de Sirius. Le survivant se tourna vers les deux Malfoy. Là, il arbora un large sourire et comme si de rien était, prit la parole pour les saluer. De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment du genre rancunier. La guerre était terminée, Narcissa et Draco n'avaient jamais été du côté de Voldemort. Pour lui, il était tant de remettre les compteurs à zéro.

- Mrs Malfoy, Draco. Bonjour et enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même Harry. Et, je t'en pris, appelles moi Narcissa.

Le survivant hocha la tête en guise de réponse et alla s'asseoir sur le dernier fauteuil libre. Il se déplaçait avec grâce. Draco avait sursauté en entendant son prénom dans la bouche du survivant. D'autant que ce dernier lui avait offert un large sourire et un clin d'oeil. Son prénom dans la bouche de Harry avait sonné comme la plus douce des mélodies à son oreille. Il réalisa que non seulement le survivant avait changé physiquement mais qu'en plus sa voix était hypnotique. Elle était grave et chantante. Harry regarda l'autre vampire et leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais vu Alexander aussi tendu et timide avant ça. D'habitude, il était toujours bavard et légèrement surexcité.

- Bon Sacha tu prends racine ou tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Ils vont pas te bouffer tu sais.

Le dit Sacha grogna sous la moquerie et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Le survivant marmonna un truc du genre _« enfin... ah ces ancêtres, plus coincés tu meurs »_. Quand Alexander fut installé, il lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

- Hey ! J'ai rien fait là ! J'suis sage.

- Ça t'apprendras à te moquer de ton aîné !

Harry marmonna quelque chose à propos de vieux débris qui allait finir par lui griller les neurones à force de lui foutre des calottes derrière la tête et qu'il était pas un punshing ball et qu'il paierait plus tard. Alexander se contenta de rire et le survivant grogna. Pendant ce temps, Draco ne put détacher son regard de Harry. Le survivant était devenu magnifique. De plus, il venait de reconnaître l'odeur de son compagnon. À bien y réfléchir, c'était logique. Tout avait toujours été tellement intense entre eux. De la seconde à laquelle ils c'étaient rencontrés. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand le brun prit la parole.

- Quand j'ai vaincu Voldemort. J'étais gravement blessé. Il m'avait touché avec un sortilège de brûlure et plusieurs autres sorts de magie noire pas sympa du tout. Tout le monde autour de moi poussait des cris de joies, dansait, chantait. C'était l'euphorie partout. Personne ne réalisait que j'étais mourant et que j'agonisais sur le sol. Je baignais dans mon sang et je n'avais pas la force de demander de l'aide. J'étais trop affaibli pour bouger. Quand j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience, Sacha est apparut, il m'a amené chez lui en Russie et soigné. J'ai dû me réadapter. Comme j'allais mieux, il a décidé qu'on pouvait venir te rendre visite. Donc, me voilà.

- Merci jeune homme d'avoir sauvé Harry. Quel est votre nom ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Alexander Potter.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. James lui avait parlé de cet ancêtre disparu depuis plus de 500 ans. Il savait aussi que Harry était un vampire maintenant, il se demanda pourquoi son filleul ne l'avait pas clairement dit. Peut être parce que les Malfoy étaient là. Oui, ça devait sûrement être ça. Harry attendait probablement d'être seul avec Rémus et lui pour en parler.

- Vous êtes le Alexander Potter de la légende ? Celui dont James m'avait parlé quand on était encore à Poudlard ?

- Oui. C'est ça.

Bien qu'il tente de le contrôler, Sacha avait un fort accent Russe qui faisait toujours sourire Harry. Le survivant jeta un regard tendre sur son aîné et l'autre déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa joue. Draco, qui avait perçu le regard, se tendit. Il n'apprécia pas particulièrement le baiser sur le front en réponse et retint difficilement un grognement. Il se sentait jaloux. Il aurait tellement aimé que le brun le regarde de cette manière mais avec leur passé c'était impossible. Il était probable qu'il ne l'accepte pas comme amis alors comme compagnon. Le blond eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Avec ce qu'il savait sur le gryffondor, il savait que c'était le compagnon parfait pour lui. Il l'avait comprit et accepté à la seconde où il était apparu dans ce salon. Le survivant vit ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se leva et approcha du blond. Il n'aimait pas sentir la tristesse qui émanait du serpentard. En le voyant marcher vers lui, Draco lui jeta un regard perdu. Le brun se contenta de lui offrir un large sourire qui le fit légèrement rougir.

- Siri. Je t'emprunte ta cuisine.

- Pas de problème 'Ry. Tu sais très bien que tu es chez toi ici.

- Suis moi Draco. Je crois que nous devons parler.

Peu sûr de sa voix, le blond hocha la tête, se leva et suivit le survivant qui avait déjà quitté le salon. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine toute proche et le brun posa des sorts d'intimité de quelques mouvements de la main. Draco fut surpris de voir que le jeune homme maîtrisait la magie sans baguette mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry s'assit sur le plan de travail laissant pendre ses pieds dans le vide alors que le blond s'installait sur une chaise. Le brun rassembla un peu ses pensées afin de choisir les meilleurs mots possibles et prit la parole.

- Bon. J'ai réglé son compte à l'autre mégalo. J'ai survécu, encore. Je sais aussi que ta mère et toi n'étiez pas de ses partisans. Maintenant qu'on est libre, je crois que notre querelle de gamin me gonfle. Elle me gonflait déjà avant de trucider l'autre face de serpent alors maintenant, c'est encore pire. Donc, je propose qu'on apprenne à se connaître. On pourrait devenir amis au lieu de s'insulter et de se taper sur la tronche. Ce serait bien plus constructif comme démarche. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Draco était vraiment étonné. Harry Potter lui proposait d'arrêter leur guerre stupide. Il proposait d'apprendre à le connaître. De devenir ami. Le serpentard n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Depuis qu'il avait lu les articles du Daily Prophet, que Sirius lui avait parlé du jeune homme, il rêvait d'apprendre à le connaître. Puis, c'était une occasion en or de se rapprocher de son compagnon. De son côté, Harry espérait que le blond allait accepté. Il trouvait l'odeur de Malfoy envoutante. Une odeur sucrée et épicée. Il savait aussi que le blond avait porté un masque toutes ces années. Il avait l'air tellement fragile et doux sans ce masque froid. Il avait changé physiquement, il était beau. Il avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le câliner. Le survivant le fixait avec attention, attendant sa réponse. Réalisant que le brun attendait qu'il parle, Draco se mit à rougir et le brun arbora un petit sourire. Le blond était à croquer quand il rougissait. Sans mauvais jeu de mots lui souffla sa conscience. Il se retint de rire alors que le blond commençait à parler.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je suis heureux que tu es survécu à la bataille finale et je voulais m'excuser pour les choses horribles que je t'ai dis durant toutes ces années.

- Ne t'excuses pas. Je t'ai dit des trucs horribles aussi.

Harry sauta du comptoir et atterrit sur ses pieds avec grâce. Draco remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fait de bruit malgré sa carrure. Il pensa brièvement que le survivant était sûrement devenu une créature magique. Il avait de sérieux doutes. Il pensait éventuellement que le brun était un vampire mais il attendrait que ce dernier lui en parle de lui même. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer au risque de briser cette nouvelle entente encore fragile. Le brun avança vers lui gracieusement, le blond avait presque l'impression qu'il volait au dessus du sol tellement sa démarche était légère. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui tendit une main. Le serpentard eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Quand le brun avait refusé la main qu'il lui tendait. Il eut un large sourire et prit la main du gryffondor sans hésiter. Il frissonna au contact de la peau fraîche. Le conflit était derrière eux. Ils décidèrent de regagner le salon et promirent de s'envoyer des hiboux en attendant la rentrée scolaire.

Quand ils revinrent au salon, il regagnèrent leurs places respectives et l'ambiance fut beaucoup plus conviviale. Narcissa posa quelques question à Harry et il répondit avec patience, gentillesse et sincérité. Elle demanda notamment si ce qui avait été écrit dans l'article du Daily Prophet quelques jours plus tôt était vrai. Là, le brun entreprit de tout expliquer.

- Rita n'a pas menti pour une fois. Oui, entre mes 15 mois et 4 ans je suis resté enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ensuite, ma tante m'a fait sortir. Elle m'a apprit à faire la cuisine, le ménage, entretenir le jardin, compter, faire les courses. Dans la journée, je faisais les corvées, la nuit, je dormais dans mon placard. Mon oncle me battait sous n'importe quel prétexte. Le bacon était brûlé, j'avais pas servit son verre d'eau assez vite, j'avais prit un morceau de pain à Dudley. Mon cousin me battait aussi, j'étais son punshing ball préféré. À 6 ans, je suis allé à l'école élémentaire. L'institutrice avait des doutes, elle savait que j'étais maltraité mais comme je niais, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je m'arrangeais pour avoir des résultats scolaires médiocres parce que si je ramenais des meilleures notes que Dudley on me battait et j'étais jeté dans mon placard sans nourriture pendant une semaine. À mes onze ans, j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Bien sûr, mes tuteurs ont refusé de me la donner. Ils ont prit peur quand ils ont vu l'adresse sur la lettre. C'était marqué _« Mr Harry James Potter. Dans le placard sous l'escalier. 4 Privet Drive. Little Winging. Surrey. »_. Mon oncle nous a fait quitter la maison pour fuir les hiboux qui apportaient des milliers de lettres chaque jour. On c'est retrouvé dans une cabane miteuse, sur une île paumée au milieu de l'océan. À minuit pile, alors que je prenais officiellement 11 ans. J'ai entendu des coups à la porte avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et Hagrid est apparu. Il m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire et m'a offert mon premier vrai cadeau. Un gâteau qu'il avait préparé lui même. Il m'a expliqué qui j'étais, comment mes parents étaient morts puis, m'a donné ma lettre de Poudlard et emmené sur le chemin de traverse. Après, vous connaissez la suite. J'allais à Poudlard toute l'année et je passais l'été chez les Dursley.

Durant tout son récit, ils étaient tous scotchés à ses lèvres. Sirius était en colère. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé de tout ça avant cet instant. Il savait que ses tuteurs ne l'aimaient mais pas qu'il était maltraité par eux. Rémus se souvint alors d'un passage de l'article et il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse pour déterminer s'il devait allé à Privet Drive pendant la prochaine lune en ayant malencontreusement oublié sa potion tue loup ou pas.

- Dans l'article, Rita Skeeter disait que certains voisins avaient quelques doutes et soupçonnaient Vernon Dursley d'avoir abusé de toi sexuellement.

- Ils ont raison et tord à la fois. C'est arrivé l'été entre ma deuxième et ma troisième année. Je sortait de la douche et il est entré dans la salle de bain. Quand il m'a vu nu, il a poussé un grognement et m'a attrapé par les cheveux en me hurlant que j'avais mis trop de temps à me laver et que j'allais voir ce c'était que de jouer les divas. Il m'a amené à ma chambre, ma jeté sur lit, m'a donné des coups de ceinture. J'étais toujours nu. Là, il a dit que j'avais un joli p'tit cul. Il a avancé et c'est affalé sur moi. J'ai hurlé et ma magie c'est affolée. Il a volé à travers ma chambre et c'est fracassé contre le mur. Là, il c'est mis à trembler et n'a plus jamais essayé ce genre de trucs après. D'autant que une semaine après, je gonflais sa soeur Marge comme un ballon parce qu'elle avait dit que ma mère était une tare génétique qu'on aurait du exterminer à la naissance et que les Dursley avaient trop de coeur. Qu'ils auraient dû me mettre dans orphelinat ou m'exterminer quand ils m'ont trouvé devant leur porte. C'est là que je me suis enfuis et que je t'ai vu pour la première fois Siri.

- Ce type est mort ! Grogna Alexander.

- Vous n'allez rien faire du tout. Je suis débarrassé d'eux et puis j'ai déjà une belle idée de vengeance. Ces gens ne vivent que pour la normalité et pour se fondre dans le décor. Ils veulent être des membres honorables de la société. Avec ce que j'ai prévu, l'entreprise de perceuse de ce porc va couler et ils vont devoir déménager très loin.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils laisseraient le jeune homme se venger à sa façon. Les discussions reprirent sur des sujets plus légers. Puis, vers 18h, Draco et Narcissa quittèrent le Square Grimmaurd pour regagner le Manoir Malfoy. Ils promirent à Sirius de revenir le voir souvent et lui firent promettre de venir lui aussi au Manoir. Narcissa invita Harry et Alexander à venir les voir quand ils le voulaient et le brun accepta.

Quand ils furent enfin seul. Harry se décida à expliquer sa nouvelle condition. Il n'avait pas voulu se dévoiler trop vite devant les Malfoy. Même si la guerre était terminée et que Narcissa et Draco n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, il voulait garder une part de secrets. Il voulait apprendre à les connaître mieux avant de tout leur dire. La confiance viendrait avec le temps. De plus, il savait que nombres de sorciers détestaient les vampires et il ne connaissait pas la position des Malfoy sur ces créatures de la nuit.

- Bien que Rémus l'ai sentit. Je suis devenu un Vampire. Sacha n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me transformer en l'un des siens pour me sauver. J'étais aux portes de la mort et avec les potions et les soins classiques je serais mort et enterré maintenant.

- Peu importe ce que tu es Harry. Tu es comme notre fils à Mus et à moi, tu le sais.

- Merci. Rétorqua le plus jeune, ému.

Pendant un long moment, ils discutèrent. Sirius et Rémus parlèrent des changements intervenus dans le monde sorcier depuis que Voldemort n'était plus là pour semer la terreur. Harry expliqua ses débuts en tant que Vampire. La chasse, les entraînements physique et magique. La vie en Russie. Les balades dans Moscou et sur l'avenue de l'étoile. Sa complicité avec Alexander qui était le grand frère dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Alors que les discussions étaient animées à Square Grimmaurd. Draco et Narcissa venaient de rentrer au manoir. Ils se rendirent dans le petit salon pour boire un verre de vin elfique avant de passer à table. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions et un apéritif leur ferait le plus grand bien. De plus, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Sirius Black, le plus jeune était rêveur et ne réagissait pas quand sa mère lui parlait. Il semblait très, très loin de la réalité.

- Draco ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère. Non, il n'avait rien écouté. En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Sirius, il n'avait plus prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Honteux, il baissa la tête et se mit à rougir. Narcissa arbora un large sourire et déclara malicieusement.

- Harry est vraiment un gentil jeune homme. En plus, il est devenu très beau. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Draco se mit à rougir d'avantage si c'était possible. Il triturait ses doigts et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr que Harry était adorable. Oui, il était devenu magnifique. Durant tout le temps où il avait été dans la même pièce que le brun, le jeune serpentard avait rêvé de se blottir dans les bras de ce dernier. Il ne se lassait pas de son odeur. Il était l'être parfait, son idéal.

- Oui..Oui. Tu as raison. Balbutia t-il rapidement.

- C'est ton compagnon n'est ce pas ? Interrogea Narcissa sûr d'elle.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans les orbes bleues de sa mère. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. C'était effrayant parfois. Mais c'était également ce qui faisait qu'il l'aimait tant. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air contre ce fait. Il fit un faible sourire et murmura un timide.

- Oui.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin sur le sujet. Ils finirent leurs verres et gagnèrent la salle à manger pour le dîner. Durant le repas, ils se remémorèrent les bons moments de la journée. Pendant qu'ils dégustaient leurs desserts, un hibou arriva. Andromeda Tonks et son mari Ted, acceptaient l'invitation à dîner. Narcissa allait revoir sa soeur, elle était heureuse comme jamais. Cette guerre avait fait tellement de mal à sa famille. Quand le repas fut terminé, ils se séparèrent rejoignant leurs chambres respectives. Dès qu'il se glissa dans ses draps frais et que sa tête toucha l'oreiller moelleux, Draco plongea dans le sommeil. De son côté, Narcissa lut quelques pages d'un roman moldu avant de finalement s'endormir à son tour.

_Harry : Hey ! J'suis vraiment irrésistible. Alexeï va finir dans mon lit ?_

_Lyann : Sois pas si curieux Ry. Tu verras bien._

_Draco : Si ce type touche à Mon Harry ! J'le castre !_

_Nat : Pas besoin d'être jaloux Dray chéri. En plus Ry n'est pas encore avec toi._

_Harry : Faut bien que j'arrive à avoir un peu d'expérience en plus. Sinon tu vas souffrir Blondie quand se sera ton tour !_

_Nat : Ry parle pas de Dray comme d'un objet. Quand tu iras plus loins avec lui, vous serez très amoureux. _

_Harry : Ouais t'as raison. En tout cas il est bandant. J'ai eu envie de le prendre sur la table de la cuisine quand il a rougi._

_Draco : * Rougi * Non mais ça va pas Potter ! _

_Lyann : Arrêtes de faire ton prude Dray ! J'suis sûr que t'aurai apprécié. En plus, Ry est parfaitement à ton goût._

_Draco : …_

_Lyann et Nat : Qui ne dit rien consent !_

_**Bon arrêtons là notre petit délire de fin de chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu autant que l'autre. La suite arrivera très vite c'est promis. Si l'écriture continu à se faire si facilement, alors vous aurez un chapitre par semaine. À bientôt, Bises.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne nous appartient à par cette fiction. Les personnages et lieux sont à JKR sauf certains.**_

_**Ratio M parce qu'on le vaut bien. Plus sérieusement, il est pas là pour faire jolie donc personnes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.**_

_**Paring HP/DM Oui ! Harry sera dominant dans cette fic et oui, il y aura un Mpreg. Autres couples à découvrir.**_

_**Titre : Une nouvelle menace.**_

_**Résumé : Harry parvient à vaincre Voldemort à la fin de la cinquième année. Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur et pouvoir vivre en paix. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une autre menace viendrait perturber leur tranquillité.**_

_**Notes : La fic est un UA léger dans le sens où on est dans le monde magique et que certains évènements des livres sont respectés. Les horcruxes n'existent pas et certains personnages sont très différents de ceux rencontré dans les tomes HP. **_

_**Nous précisons également que nous travaillons à deux sur cette histoire. Nat et Lyann Snape Malfoy qui squate honteusement le compte de Nat. **_

**_RAR :_**

**_Bill Tenshi Koi : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait super plaisir. Bon tu m'as choppé sur MSN mais ça veut dire que j'ai grillé ma couverture non ? Voilà la suite, bonne lecture, Bises._**

**_Stormtrooper2 : Merci pour ta review. Harry trouve Draco très à son gout mais bon, il est toujours un peu long à la détente notre survivant adoré. Voilà la suite, Bonne lecture... Bises._**

**_Enishi-Haru : Merci pour ta review vraiment complète. Et bien, nombre de tes questions trouveront des réponses dans ce chapitre. Notamment sur qui sera mit au courant sur la condition de Harry et tout ça... Bonne lecture, à bientôt, Bises._**

**_Li-san : Merci. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, Bises._**

**_aemilia97 : Merci beaucoup. ravi que notre histoire te plaise. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_adenoide : Merci pour ta review. Oui, on ne verra quasiment pas le vieux fou dans cette fic. Pour ce qui est de la vengeance de Ry, elle arrivera dans quelques chaps et sera mémorable. voilà la suite... Bonne lecture, bises._**

**_brigitte : Merci pour ta review. Nous somme ravi que nos petits bonus de fin de chapitre te plaise. Pour ce qui est de qui va commencer à draguer l'autre et bien tu verras.... Bonne lecture, Bises._**

**_mamanline : Merci. On est ravi que notre Dray te plaise. Nous on l'aime comme ça...Bonne lecture, à bientôt, bises._**

**_sachan972 : Nous sommes ravi que notre Dray et notre Ry te plaisent. Dans la fic, Dray sera un peu timide mais ce sera pas maladif et il n'en perdra pas pour autant certains traits de sa personnalité. En revanche Harry va s'affirmer, dire ce qu'il pense et agir sans se préoccuper du regards des autres. Il sera plus libéré. Pour leur relation nous aimons assez la douceur et aussi un peu de malice, leur ralation sera probablement dans ce style. Pour certaines réactions sur la nouvelle condition de Harry, réponse dans ce chap... Bonne lecture, à bientôt, Bises..._**

**_Un grand merci à ceux qui nous mettent en favoris ou Alert... ça nous fait plaisir. _**

_**Voilà la suite...**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Retour à Poudlard...**_

Une semaine après sa visite à Square Grimmaurd, Harry était de nouveau en Russie et avait contacté Alexeï. Il trouvait le jeune homme tout à fait à son goût et avait envie de nouvelles expériences. Il savait que le jeune moldu n'était pas du genre farouche et ça l'arrangeait bien. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait tout de suite accepté de le voir. Il avait même dit qu'il avait tellement attendu son appel qu'il commençait à désespérer. Le brun c'était excusé en précisant qu'il avait eu quelques affaires à régler. Il avait donc rendez vous avec le jeune homme le soir même. Il espérait que tout ce passerait bien et qu'aucun phénomène bizarre ne se produirait pendant cette soirée. Sa magie était parfois instable depuis qu'il était vampire. Il avait décidé de ramener le moldu au château pour un dîner et ensuite, et bien il verrait ce qui se passerait. Il était actuellement dans sa salle de bain. Il avait prit une douche, c'était séché et coiffé et il réfléchissait aux vêtements qu'il allait porter pour son rencard. Habituellement, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il portait mais ce soir là, il voulait plaire. Finalement, il opta pour un jean noir, une chemise verte proche de la couleur de ses yeux et sa paire de dockers noires. Il était parfait. Le moldu lui avait donné son adresse et il devait passer le prendre chez lui dans environ trente minutes. Il passa dans le grand salon ou Sacha lisait et lui annonça qu'il partait. Son aîné lui jeta les clefs de la voiture qu'ils utilisaient parfois, une porshe cayenne noire. Avec ses réflexes et sa vision améliorée, Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à apprendre à conduire. Il n'avait pas l'âge d'avoir le permis mais avec sa nouvelle carrure, personne ne lui demandait ses papiers. Il faisait plus vieux que son âge.

Il monta dans le véhicule, régla le GPS et suivit les instructions de la machine jusqu'à arriver devant un petit immeuble assez miteux de la banlieue de Moscou. Le quartier n'était pas des plus rassurant mais sa nouvelle condition aidait grandement à repousser les personnes qui auraient pu lui chercher des ennuis. Il se stationna, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Un groupe de jeune s'approcha de la porshe dès qu'il eut tourné le dos. Il s'arrêta, leur fit face et les fusilla du regard. Les jeunes déglutirent difficilement face à se regard sauvage et dangereux et s'éloignèrent rapidement de la voiture. Heureux de son effet, il pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble. L'endroit était exiguë et mal éclairé. Il regarda les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres et vit celui de son ami. Ce dernier vivait au sixième étage, sans ascenseur, appartement 64. Il soupira et remercia intérieurement sa nouvelle condition. Il y a à peine quelques semaines, il serait arrivé à destination essoufflé et en nage. Là, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour gravir les six étages. Une fois devant la porte d'Alexeï, il conjura un miroir d'un geste de la main et vérifia que ses vêtements et sa coiffure étaient toujours en place. Il sourit légèrement quand la pensée fugace qu'il ressemblait à Malfoy lui traversa l'esprit. Le blond voulait toujours être parfait comme lui en ce moment. Quand il vit que tout était parfaitement en place, il fit disparaître l'objet et sonna.

- Entres Harry. J'arrive dans deux minutes. Raisonna la voix de Alexeï à travers la porte.

Le jeune vampire ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le couloir de l'entrée. Il pensa rapidement qu'il était heureux que ce soit vraiment lui qui ait sonné et pas un quelconque agresseur. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir de cet immeuble. Il entendit un juron étouffé qui le fit sourire. Visiblement, son ami c'était cogné en se préparant. Une porte s'ouvrit et Alexeï apparut enfin. Il portait un pantalon de lin noir et un T shirt bleu à manches longues. Il enfila une paire de vans noires et approcha du brun pour la saluer. Il boitait légèrement, il avait dû se cogner le genou droit. Alexeï l'étreignit doucement et se sépara ensuite de lui en lui faisant un large sourire.

- Où va t-on ? Interrogea le châtain.

- Chez moi. Sacha est parti pour quelques jours.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais Alexeï ne verrait pas l'autre vampire. Ceux de sa race savaient se faire discret. Sacha avait prévu de passer son temps entre le grand salon, sa chambre et le laboratoire de potions. Puis, la nuit, Harry le retrouverait pour allé chasser quand le moldu dormirait. Le châtain hocha la tête et le suivit. Il descendirent rapidement et les escaliers et montèrent dans la porshe. Harry fut ravi de constater que le groupe de jeune n'étaient pas revenus près de sa voiture pendant qu'il était dans l'immeuble. Il avait dû vraiment les effrayer. En fait, la rue était totalement déserte. Le jeune moldu était impressionné. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Harry puisse être riche. Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre le château Potter et Alexeï regarda la bâtisse avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu de demeure aussi grande et aussi belle. Lui qui n'avait qu'un petit appartement miteux. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve et espérait ne jamais se réveiller.

- Vous vivez ici ?

- Et oui ! On est de riches héritiers.

- J'avoue que je suis impressionné. Comment peux tu t'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ? J'ai pas d'argent et je vis dans un appartement miteux. C'est à peine si j'ai de quoi payer mes études d'architecture et je cumule deux emplois en dehors de l'école.

- Si je devais m'arrêter à ça, alors je raterai quelque chose. Tu es parfait tel que tu es.

Les paroles de Harry firent rougir son vis à vis et le brun émit un rire cristallin. Ils se garèrent devant les marches menant aux grandes portes du château, sortirent de la voiture et deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall de la demeure. En bon hôte, le survivant guida son invité vers le petit salon où une table avait été dressée pour eux deux. Ils durent traverser un dédale de couloir pour y arriver et le moldu poussait parfois quelques exclamations. Il était enchanté par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en ébène finement sculptée et le brun l'ouvrit. Le survivant se décala pour laissé entrer son invité. Le châtain entra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'intérieur. Une table ronde était placée au centre de la pièce. Sur celle ci, Il y avait une nappe pourpre et la vaisselle blanche ressortait sur le tissu. Il y avait un chandelier, Harry s'en approcha et alluma les bougies. Il mena ensuite le moldu jusqu'à un large canapé noir et lui proposa un apéritif avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te demander. Tu as un accent. Tu n'es pas Russe ?

- Si. Mais mon frère et moi avons été séparés au décès de nos parents, j'avais 15 mois. J'ai été élevé par la soeur de notre mère qui vivait en Angleterre. Sacha a apprit que mes tuteurs me maltraitaient alors quand il a été en âge de s'occuper de moi, il est venu me chercher.

- Oh. Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien. Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps et puis, je ne vis plus avec mes tuteurs maintenant. J'ai laissé tout ça derrière moi.

- Sinon. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- À part mon frère j'ai personne. Je suis célibataire si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Oui..Oui.. C'était bien ma question... Et sinon tu es..

- Gay. Le coupa Harry en lui offrant un large sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Alexeï se sentit rougir à nouveau. Le brun était vraiment charmant. Il l'appréciait pour son calme et sa malice. Il le trouvait beau, intelligent et cultivé aussi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui un jour. Il était vraiment d'une compagnie agréable. Il sentait son coeur chavirer peu à peu. Des idées tout sauf chastes flottaient dans sa tête. Il fut sortit de ses pensées impures par Harry qui l'invita à passer à table. Le brun alla à la cuisine chercher l'entrée. Il débutèrent le repas dans un silence apaisant. C'était Harry qui avait préparé la totalité du repas. Il avait appris à cuisiner très tôt avec sa vie chez les Dursley. Un des avantages à avoir été traité comme un elfe de maison pendant des années. Alexeï se régalait.

- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ?

- Oui...

- C'est très bon. Où as tu appris à cuisiner ?

- Un des rares avantages d'avoir vécu chez mes tuteurs. Ils m'ont mis aux fourneaux, au ménage et autre alors que j'avais seulement 4 ans. C'est moi qui préparait tous les repas quand j'étais chez eux.

Le châtain lui fit un sourire timide et contrit. Le brun avait l'air d'avoir souffert pendant son enfance. Il se demandait comment on pouvait faire souffrir autant un enfant. De plus, Harry avait l'air tellement calme. Il n'avait pas dû être un enfant difficile à vivre. Le brun était réellement quelqu'un d'agréable. Il avait une telle joie de vivre. Son sourire était communicatif. De plus, le moldu commençait à réaliser que Harry avait horreur de se plaindre et qu'il dévoilait peu son enfance à cause de ça. Il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié. C'était véritablement quelqu'un de fort et courageux. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance légère. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en riant. Le brun fit découvrir la musique Rock à son invité. Alexeï connaissait peu ce type de musique et l'apprécia.

À la fin du repas, ils s'installèrent quelques minutes dans le canapé pour boire un digestif en discutant encore un peu. L'ambiance se fit plus sensuelle et le jeune invité de Harry n'était pas vraiment du genre farouche. Il était littéralement blotti contre le brun et avait laissé vagabonder sa main sur la cuisse du survivant, la caressant doucement. Il avait déjà embrassé le brun quelques fois et avait envie de plus. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun et demanda innocemment.

- Et sinon ? Tu dors où ?

Harry lui offrit un large sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce que voulait le châtain. Il se leva, tendit une main à Alexeï pour l'inviter à faire de même et ils quittèrent le salon. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver à un grand escalier de marbre qui se séparait en deux au milieu. Ils partirent du côté droit pour allé dans l'aile ouest du château où se trouvait la chambre d'Harry. Celle de Sacha était dans l'autre aile du château. Là encore, ils durent traverser quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte en chêne foncé finement sculptée. Le brun l'ouvrit et se décala pour laissé entrer son invité. Quand le châtain fut dans la chambre, ses yeux pétillèrent. La pièce était spacieuse et impeccablement décorée. C'était vraiment beau. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Harry lui montra le dressing et la salle de bain.

Dans la salle de bain, Alexeï laissa échappé un petit cri. Elle était immense. La pièce était tout de marbre noir et blanc. Il y avait une très grande baignoire aux allures de piscine, une cabine de douche dans laquelle pouvait tenir au moins cinq personnes. Deux lavabos de marbre noir, des étagères pleines de produits d'hygiènes corporel, huiles de massages, sels de bain et autre. C'était magnifique et luxueux.

- Waow... Cette salle de bain est uniquement à toi où tu la partage avec Sacha ?

- Non. C'est ma salle de bain personnelle. Sacha à la sienne dans sa chambre.

Ils regagnèrent la chambre et Harry guida Alexeï vers son lit. Ils s'y assirent et restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Le châtain était gêné et avait la tête baissée. Il avait clairement fait comprendre à l'autre qu'il souhaitait allé plus loins mais il n'avait jamais eu de relation charnelle et avait un peu peur. Le brun passa une main sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de son invité et scella leurs lèvres. Le baiser était doux et chaste au départ. Harry passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour l'approfondir. Il laissa errer une langue taquine sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. Alexeï ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues entrèrent enfin en contact. Le brun dominait totalement le baiser. Son invité se laissait guider et gémissait doucement sous les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui.

Rapidement, Alexeï se retrouva couché sur le lit, Harry sur lui. Les mains se firent peu à peu baladeuses et les vêtements tombaient un à un sur le sol. Le châtain gémissait doucement alors que le brun léchait, embrassait, mordillait chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante. Il caressait le dos de Harry d'une main et fourrageait dans sa chevelure brune de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant. Le brun était d'une douceur incroyable. S'en était presque frustrant. Il se comportait comme si Alexeï était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Rapidement, la pièce raisonna des gémissements, des cris et des soupirs de ses deux occupants. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant que le châtain ne tombe de sommeil. Quand son invité fut profondément endormi, Harry sortit chasser avec Sacha et revint prendre place à ses côtés pour finir la nuit.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel ce qui était plutôt rare. Depuis qu'il était vampire, il dormait rarement plus de trois heures par nuit. Il voulut s'étirer mais sentit un poids sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux pour avoir une vue sur ce qui le bloquait et arbora un sourire en voyant Alexeï accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et profondément endormi. Le châtain était vraiment beau. Des images de leur nuit lui revinrent et son sourire s'élargit encore. Le souffle du jeune homme était calme et régulier. Il passa une main dans les cheveux châtains de son amant obtenant un soupir de bien être de la part de ce dernier. Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit. Il se mit à rougir en rencontrant les yeux verts de Harry qui brillaient de malice. Le brun l'attira sur lui et l'embrassa doucement pour le saluer. Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, le châtain fronça les sourcils et Le brun en haussa un en réponse.

- Harry ?

- Oui..

- Peut être que ma question va te paraître bizarre mais serais tu un sorcier vampire ?

Le brun le regarda intensément comme pour le jauger. Lui qui voulait garder tout ça secret, c'était plutôt raté. Visiblement, Alexeï n'était pas un moldu comme il le pensait. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait toujours qu'il lui arrive des choses bizarres. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées avant de répondre.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Hum... Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant je crois qu'on devrait se laver, s'habiller et prendre un petit déjeuner.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se levèrent, prirent rapidement une douche avant de s'habiller et gagnèrent le salon où Sacha attendait. Le brun savait déjà qu'il serait là. Son ancêtre avait parfois des visions et il était certain qu'il avait vu ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. N'ayant plus besoin de cacher leur condition, un elfe de maison apporta un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à la table et commencèrent à manger dans le silence complet. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'un silence devenu pesant, Alexeï prit la parole et entreprit de s'expliquer.

- Comme vous le savez tous les deux. Je m'appelle Alexeï Karkoff et j'ai 18 ans. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que je suis un sorcier moi aussi. J'ai fait mes études dans une petite école sorcellerie privée qui se trouve à environ 300 Km de Moscou. C'est une école spéciale parce que ma magie est un peu différente de celle des sorciers classiques. Je ne suis pas un sorcier ordinaire puisque j'ai du sang de nymphe et aussi du sang de lycan dans les veines. Je ne fait pas parti des lycans qui ont été mordus et se transforment à chaque pleine lune. En fait, je peux prendre ma forme de loup à volonté. Je suis un vrai loup, pas un homme loup. La particularité des Nymphes c'est qu'un certain lien se créer avec leur premier amant. Comme Harry est un sorcier et un vampire, j'ai acquis la faculté de sentir les auras magiques. Du coup, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai su ce que vous étiez aussitôt.

- Quand tu dis que ça a créer un lien...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne sommes pas lié pour la vie. Nous resterons proche, c'est tout. De toute façon, un jour, je trouverai mon compagnon ou ma compagne et toi aussi.

Le survivant poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il appréciait énormément Alexeï mais ne se voyait pas passer l'éternité avec lui. Il avait passé une excellente nuit et c'était pas trop mal débrouillé pour une première fois mais de là à s'engager pour l'éternité avec le châtain. D'autant qu'il peinait à sortir Draco Malfoy de son esprit. Il se rappelait encore l'odeur du blond et l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour revoir le blond. Il avait aperçu une autre facette de l'héritier Malfoy qui lui plaisait énormément. La voix du châtain le sorti de ses pensées.

- C'était vraiment génial ce qui c'est passé entre nous cette nuit. Mais, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que nous soyons seulement ami. Si tu veux bien.

- Pas de problème. Et si jamais tu as certaines envies à combler, tu sais où me trouver. Par contre, il est hors de question que tu restes dans ton appartement miteux. On a de la place ici. Tu pourrais t'installer avec nous si tu veux.

Sacha hocha vivement la tête. Il trouvait le sorcier vraiment sympa et aimait quand il y avait du monde au château. Il avait vécu bien trop longtemps seul. Oui, 500 ans d'une vie solitaire c'était vraiment très long. Le châtain accepta la proposition avec plaisir. Il détestait l'appartement dans lequel il vivait actuellement mais il n'avait pas les moyens de s'installer ailleurs. Les deux sorciers vampires le sortaient de sa misère et il leur en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Il pourrait étudier dans de bonnes conditions, quitter un de ses deux emplois voir les deux et n'aurait plus à se soucier d'avoir assez d'argent pour payer son chauffage ou autre. Il vivait un rêve et n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller. Les elfes de maison lui préparèrent des quartiers privés qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de leurs maîtres. La chambre du châtain était spacieuse, il avait également un petit salon, un bureau, un dressing et une salle de bain privé. Tout avait été décoré selon ses goûts. Quand tout fut prêt, ils déménagèrent l'appartement d'Alexeï dans la foulée. Le soir même, le jeune homme rendait les clefs de l'appartement avec une immense satisfaction. Il quitta son ancien quartier avec le sourire et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement quand ils furent de retour au château.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et vers le 20 Août, Harry reçu la liste de ses fournitures pour Poudlard. Il y avait également une lettre de McGonagall adressée à Sacha. Elle souhaitait que le jeune homme soit le nouveau professeur de sortilèges et le directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Elle avait appris que Alexander Potter était le meilleur maître de sortilège du monde et le voulait à tout prix dans son école. Il accepta la proposition à la condition express de trouver un endroit où Alexeï puisse vivre en Angleterre. Ni Harry, ni lui ne voulaient laissé le jeune homme seul en Russie. Le châtain pourrait continuer ses cours à l'école d'architecture de Londres. Ils reçurent une réponse quatre jours plus tard. Comme Sirius et Rémus seraient à Poudlard, ils acceptaient que le jeune homme vive au Square Grimmaurd. De cette façon, il y aurait quelqu'un pour surveiller la maison durant leur absence.

Quand ils eurent pris connaissance de la réponse. Ils préparèrent leurs bagages et quittèrent le château Potter pour le Manoir Black. Ils reviendraient au château durant les vacances. Une fois au Square Grimmaurd, ils déposèrent rapidement leurs affaires dans les chambres que Sirius avait préparé pour eux et sortirent pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Harry ne voulait pas attendre trop longtemps. Il y aurait déjà beaucoup de monde sur l'avenue sorcière.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement et regardèrent tranquillement les vitrines des magasins ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards posés sur eux. Le trio faisait sensation. Harry et Sacha incarnaient le charme, la puissance et le beauté ténébreuse, Alexeï était la douceur, la pureté et l'innocence. Le trio était particulier et pourtant si bien accordé. Le survivant regardait les nouveaux balais en vitrine et entendit des murmures rageurs autour de lui. Il tendit l'oreille et sentit peu à peu à la colère monter en lui.

_« c'est une honte, les Malfoy n'ont rien à faire ici... Cette femme devrait être à Azkaban et son fils devrait se voir retirer sa baguette... Ce sont des monstres... »_

Harry se retourna vivement sur la foule qui commençait à encercler les Malfoy. Narcissa était pâle et Draco tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux. Des badauds avaient levé leurs baguettes sur le dur mère, fils et s'apprêtaient à jeter des sorts sur eux. Le brun approcha des badauds en poussant un léger grognement. Les sorciers le regardèrent et s'écartèrent en reconnaissant le survivant. Ils avaient un peu peur, il n'avait jamais vu le célèbre Harry Potter aussi en colère mais elles étaient légendaires. Des rumeurs couraient sur le fait qu'il aurait détruit le bureau du directeur de Poudlard pendant l'une d'elle. Beaucoup pensait qu'il allait prendre les Malfoy à parti mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, il baissèrent la tête honteux.

- Comment osez vous vous en prendre à Narcissa et Draco ! Cette femme n'a jamais approuver les idéaux de Voldemort ! La foule frissonna et il reprit... Assez ! Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Vous faites pitié. Aucun de vous n'a eu le courage de se battre dans cette guerre ! J'ai dû vaincre Voldemort seul à 15 ans et quand enfin je l'ai vaincu, on m'a laissé agoniser alors qu'on faisait la fête autour de moi. Draco et Narcissa sont des gens bien. Ils m'ont aidé et soutenu contrairement à nombre d'entre vous. Si je vous entends encore médire sur eux, ça se passera très mal.

Il approcha du duo mère fils et déposa des baisers sur leurs joues pour les saluer. Puis, il leur déclara avec calme.

- Venez... Nous allons faire nos achats ensemble.

Il revint avec les deux blonds vers Sacha et Alex. Il présenta le châtain aux Malfoy et ils marchèrent tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse alors que la foule c'était dispersée. Ils se rendirent chez l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients de Potions. Harry et Draco avaient besoin de refaire le plein. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la boutique qui vendait les plumes, encre et parchemins. Là aussi ils firent le plein. Harry avait usé son stock l'année précédente. Quand ce fut fait, ils remontèrent la rue pour allé chez Fleury et Bott. Ils avaient la liste des manuels en main et quand ils pénétrèrent dans la librairie, une vendeuse vint aussitôt les voir pour les prendre et préparer les livres dont ils avaient besoin. L'endroit était bondé et le survivant fut rassuré de ne rencontrer aucune de ses anciennes connaissances. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer avec eux maintenant.

Ils avaient terminé leurs achats et il était flagrant que Draco et Narcissa n'avaient pas envie de se séparer d'eux. Harry leur proposa d'allé boire un verre dans un pub sorcier peu fréquenté un peu plus loin. Une fois sur place, ils prirent une table un peu à l'écart et un serveur vint les voir.

- Bonjour Harry...

- Salut Roman.. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Très bien et toi ?

- Et bien, ça va. J'ai encore survécu alors..

L'autre partit dans un fou rire et le brun le suivit rapidement. Harry avait rencontré Roman quand il avait passé la fin de ses vacances au chaudron baveur avant le début de sa troisième année. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis même si le survivant avait depuis longtemps compris que Roman espérait plus. Quand il fut calmé, le jeune homme prit leur commande et disparut derrière le bar. Draco avait observé la scène avec une pointe de jalousie. Le brun était visiblement proche de ce serveur, il était aussi très proche d'Alexeï. Quand on les voyait ensemble, c'était évident qu'ils avaient dû passer du bon temps tous les deux. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées moroses quand le fameux Roman apporta la commande. Un silence un peu tendu s'abattu sur le groupe. Il fut brisé par Narcissa.

- Comment se sont passé la fin de tes vacances en Russie Harry ?

- Oh... Et bah très bien. On est sorti pas mal de fois au resto, en discothèque, au cinéma aussi. Alexeï vit avec nous depuis presque deux semaines maintenant.

- Tu as l'air assez proche de Alexeï.

- Harry et moi sommes sorti ensemble quelque jours mais on est tous les deux tombé d'accord sur le fait que même si c'était bien, on ne s'aimait pas de cette façon. On a décidé de rester amis. On est proche c'est vrai mais rien d'autre que des amis maintenant. Répondit le châtain avant que le brun ne puisse répondre.

Alexeï avait perçu le regard triste de Draco et Harry lui avait parlé du blond. Il savait que le jeune homme intéressait grandement son ami et voulait le meilleur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce jeune homme timide pense qu'il serait un obstacle entre le survivant et lui. Alex ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était rencontrer son compagnon et vivre heureux. Le serpentard avait écouté la réponse du russe avec attention et fut ravi de l'entendre. Son Harry n'avait donc personne. Il arbora un léger sourire. Il sentit le regard perçant du survivant sur lui et se sentit rougir. Ils discutèrent longuement avant que le brun ne dise qu'il avait encore un rendez vous en fin de journée et qu'il devait partir. Draco fut un peu déçu mais le gryffondor lui annonça qu'ils se reverraient dans le Poudlard Express et il retrouva vite le sourire. Après un dernier au revoir, le groupe se sépara. Alex et Sacha retournèrent à Square Grimmaurd, Narcissa et Draco le Manoir Malfoy et Harry partit vers l'impasse du tisseur.

Il marchait lentement, plongé dans ses pensées. Revoir le blond l'avait bien plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait. Son odeur l'envoutait de plus en plus. Quand Draco avait rougi, il avait dû se retenir de l'étaler sur la table et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il grogna légèrement et réalisa qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il se tenait devant une maison un peu délabrée. L'endroit n'avait franchement pas l'air accueillant. Il frappa trois coups discrets et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur. Une voix demanda derrière la porte.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est Merlin... Non mais franchement, t'en a d'autre des questions stupides comme celle là en stock Sev' ?!

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus un peu choqué. Il se décala et laissa entrer le brun. Quand la porte fut refermé, le potionniste oublia toute contenance et attira le brun à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu es en vie ! Ne me refais jamais une peur pareil Potter ou je te tue !

- T'auras du mal Sev'. Techniquement je suis mort tu sais...

Le professeur s'écarta vivement de Harry et l'observa de la tête au pied. Le brun avait la peau blafarde, ses yeux verts étaient pailletés de pourpres, il avait les cheveux mi longs, prit plusieurs centimètres, sa peau était froide. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête et de se reprendre.

- Tu es devenu un Vampire... Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Allons nous installer plus confortablement et je t'expliquerai tout.

La terreur des cachots hocha la tête et les guida vers le salon. Là, ils prirent place dans un canapé et l'aîné fit venir deux verres de Whisky pur feu. Ils burent une gorgée en silence. Le plus jeune se délecta de la brûlure de cette alcool dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration qui le rendit presque humain avant de parler.

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai réussi à vaincre Voldemort.

- Oui.

- Seulement, j'étais très mal en point. J'étais gravement blessé et j'avais usé quasiment tout mon capital magique. Ma magie ne pouvait pas me soigner comme elle le faisait habituellement. Tout le monde faisait la fête autour de moi et j'étais agonisant sur le sol. Au moment où j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience, j'ai vu une silhouette apparaître et j'ai sentis qu'on me faisait transplanner. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je souffrais le martyr et je délirais. J'ai convulsé, mon coeur c'est arrêté. Je me suis réveillé beaucoup plus tard. Un jeune homme qui me ressemblait beaucoup était à mon chevet. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Alexander Potter. Qu'il était un ancêtre de la branche Russe de ma famille. Que les Potter l'avaient fait porter disparu il y a plus de 500 ans. À 19 ans, la veille de son mariage, il avait été transformé en vampire et on lui avait énoncé une prophétie légendaire qui disait qu'il sauverait l'élu. Quand il est venu me chercher au ministère, il a vite compris que les potions et les soins classiques ne pouvaient plus rien pour moi. Il m'a donc transformé en Vampire.

- J'avais déjà entendu parler de ton ancêtre. Que tu sois Vampire ne change rien pour moi. Tu est toujours mon filleul de coeur.

- Merci. Je suis allé voir Sirius et Rémus il y a quelques temps mais je voulais venir te voir avant de regagner Poudlard. Je voulais te parler de ma condition avant qu'on se revoit là bas. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé quand j'en avais besoin. Tu es important dans ma vie.

L'aîné se leva et vint se placer devant Harry qui se leva à son tour. Ils échangèrent encore une étreinte. Le petit brun se souvint avec émotion de comment leur relation avait débuté. Cette relation légèrement père, fils.

_À la fin de son premier cours de potion, le jeune homme était mal. Son professeur l'avait clairement humilié et il était évident que l'homme le détestait et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne connaissait pas les réponses à ses questions et c'était normal, ce n'était que le premier cours. À l'heure du dîner, il avait reçu un message de son professeur qui lui demandait de venir à son bureau. Bien qu'un peu impressionné, il avait décidé d'y aller. Quand Severus Snape avait quitté la table, il avait attendu quelques minutes et avait fait la même chose. _

_Une fois qu'il avait été dans le bureau, face à l'homme, il était effrayé. L'homme dégageait une aura assez sombre et vraiment impressionnante. _

_- J'irais droit au but Mr Potter. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre vous mais je me dois de me montrer cruel envers vous. Puis, si vous êtes aussi arrogant et avide de célébrité que ne l'était votre cher père, j'avoue que ça ne me dérangera pas du tout._

_- Je ne veux pas être célèbre ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je veux être Harry, juste Harry..._

_Le potionniste lui jeta un regard surpris. Il proposa au brun de s'asseoir et le plus jeune accepta. Quand Harry prit place sur sa chaise, il grimaça de douleur. L'oncle Vernon l'avait beaucoup battu ces derniers jours et les plaies et bleus étaient encore présent. Puis, il avait encore maigrit. Cette grimace n'échappa à l'homme._

_- Vous êtes blessé Mr Potter ?_

_- C'est rien.. S'empressa de répondre le plus jeune._

_Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il ne c'était jamais plaint de sa vie chez ses tuteurs et n'allait pas commencer maintenant. L'homme haussa un sourcil et plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Finalement, il ordonna._

_- Ôtez votre robe de sorcier et votre chemise et montrez moi votre dos._

_Tremblant, Harry c'était levé et avait obéit à l'homme. Quand il avait montré son dos strié de marque de coups de ceintures anciennes et fraîches, de brûlures et de nombreux bleus, Severus avait aussitôt compris que son enfance n'avait rien d'un paradis. Il avait également perçu sa maigreur._

_- Qui ? Qui vous a fait ça ?_

_- Mon Oncle... Avait répondu Harry en soupirant._

_Le potionniste l'avait soigné, lui avait donné des potions nutritives pour plusieurs semaines à prendre matin, midi et soir en plus de ses repas. Jamais personne ne c'était occupé de Harry comme ça et le survivant en avait été ébranlé. De cette soirée, une certaine complicité était née. Le brun récoltait souvent des retenues pour son rôle d'élève nul en potion et ça leur permettait de discuter._

Le brun revint au présent. Oui, il avait eu si peur ce jour là. Il était un des rares à connaître le potionniste sans son masque de froideur. Il connaissait le Severus humain avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses. Ils discutèrent longuement et dînèrent ensemble comme ils le faisaient souvent à Poudlard et parfois en dehors. Au milieu de la nuit, Harry quitta la maison de l'impasse du tisseur et regagna le Square Grimmaurd ou Sacha l'attendait pour allé chasser.

Les derniers jours avant de regagner Poudlard passèrent à une vitesse folle. Deux jours avant la rentrée, Sirius, Rémus et Sacha durent quitter Square Grimmaurd pour prendre leurs fonctions laissant Alexeï et Harry seul au manoir. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent les deux derniers jours entre rires, légers flirts et discussions. Ils passèrent de nouveau une nuit ensemble, tout deux en avait besoin pour relâcher la pression.

Le 1er Septembre, Harry s'éveilla bien plus tôt de d'habitude. Il était heureux de retourner à Poudlard mais il était légèrement angoissé aussi. Il allait devoir annoncer à ses amis qu'il était devenu vampire et il avait un mauvais pressentiment dont il ne parvenait à se débarrasser. Depuis qu'il était vampire, il avait un léger don de voyance. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de la voyance. Il avait des impressions et des pressentiments sur certaines situations. Là, il sentait que ça se passerait mal avec ses amis. Il espérait que cette sensation était fausse, qu'il se trompait mais n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il termina de préparer consciencieusement sa malle et en vérifia des dizaines de fois le contenue pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

- T'inquiète pas Ry. Tout va bien se passer et si tu as oublié quelque chose, je te l'enverrai par hibou.

Le brun soupira, Alex avait raison. Il devait cesser de se prendre la tête. De toute façon, il était vampire, c'était établi et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour changer sa nouvelle condition. C'était impossible de revenir en arrière et de plus, il aimait ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait une famille et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il descendit ses affaires dans le hall de Square Grimmaurd et alla à la cuisine avec le châtain pour prendre un léger petit déjeuner. Même s'il ne mangeait plus beaucoup de nourriture humaine, il ne parvenait pas à se passer de son café noir. Il lui en fallait un chaque matin. Ça faisait parti des quelques habitudes humaines qu'il avait gardé. Il discuta avec son ami tout en mangeant distraitement. Quand il eut terminé, il monta à l'étage se laver et s'habiller. Quand il revint dans l'entrée vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur blanc, d'une paire de rangers et d'une veste en cuir, il était 10 h et c'était l'heure de partir. Il échangea une étreinte amicale avec Alexeï, prit sa malle et quitta la maison direction la gare de King's Cross.

Il alla à la station de métro toute proche et attendit patiemment la rame. Nombre de jeunes l'observaient. Avec sa beauté froide et ténébreuse, il impressionnait. Les filles gloussaient un peu et certains garçons bavaient clairement. Lui, il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il était habitué aux regards pesants sur lui et aux chuchotements sur son passage. Quand enfin la rame arriva, il monta dans le wagon et resta debout, sa malle à ses pieds. Le trajet était court et il n'avait pas besoin de s'asseoir. Trois stations plus tard, il quittait les couloirs sombres du métro et remontait la rue menant à la gare. Quand il pénétra dans le hall de gare, il était un peu plus de 10h30. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 et la passa.

Il y était, la voie 9 ¾. Il y avait déjà une certaine agitation sur le quai. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa envahir par les sons et les odeurs familières. Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres rouges et charnues. Des premières années pleuraient refusant de quitter leurs parents. Harry regarda les scènes avec tendresse. Il aurait aimé lui aussi être auprès de ses parents quand il était entré en première année. Scrutant la foule, il repéra une tribu de cheveux roux et approcha d'eux avec le sourire. Il était heureux de les revoir. Il lui avait tous manqué durant l'été. Quand il fut prêt d'eux, il s'adressa à eux en souriant, sa voix grave et chantante attirant les regards sur lui.

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley.

- Harry ?! Interrogea la mère de famille surprise.

Elle allait se jeter dans ses bras mais elle prit le temps de le scruter attentivement. Sa peau blafarde, les paillettes pourpres dans ses yeux verts, sa voix envoutante et chantante. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il était devenu. Elle eut une légère grimace de dégout que le brun perçu. Il fut blessé mais n'en montra rien. Elle lui donna une très courte étreinte et s'éloigna aussitôt comme brûlé. Arthur lui serra chaleureusement la main en fusillant sa femme du regard. Lui aussi avait compris ce qu'était Harry et ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Il restait son fils de coeur. Les jumeaux le serrèrent dans leurs bras avec chaleur. Écoeuré par la réaction de celle qu'il considérait comme une mère, il annonça qu'il allait dans le train. Ron, Hermione et Ginny le suivirent aussitôt. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment libre et s'y installèrent. Il y eut un long sifflement, le train s'ébranla un peu et se mit finalement en mouvement. Ils quittaient Londres direction Poudlard.

Dans le compartiment, l'ambiance était un peu pesante. Hermione, Ginny et Ron en voulaient à Harry de ne pas les avoir contacté durant l'été, de ne pas leur avoir donné de ses nouvelles. Ils c'étaient tellement inquiété pour lui. Ils le regardaient attentivement cherchant à comprendre la réaction de Molly face à lui. Elle avait été si froide, si distante. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Ginny n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi froide avec qui que ce soit, même les Malfoy alors qu'il était établit que sa famille les détestait cordialement. C'était comme si elle était dégouté par lui. Le silence se prolongea, de plus en plus tendu. Finalement, le survivant prit la parole.

- Je dois vous parler. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Les trois autres s'assirent sur la banquette face à lui et attendirent. Il avait l'attitude qu'il prenait habituellement quand il devait leur annoncer quelque chose de grave ou de très important. Il se leva, jeta un sort d'intimité sur la porte du compartiment et regarda par la fenêtre les paysages qui défilaient. Il cherchait ses mots. Il se rassit et les regarda dans les yeux cherchant une réponse. Il les jaugea un instant du regard puis finalement, se décida à continuer.

- Quand j'ai vaincu Voldemort, ça a été la folie autour de moi. Les gens hurlaient de joie, dansaient, chantaient. Personne n'avait vu que j'agonisais étendu sur le sol près du tas de cendre qui était autrefois le lord noir. Alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience, quelqu'un m'a prit et transplanné. Je me suis réveillé un long moment après et j'ai su tout de suite que j'avais changé. Mon sauveur m'a dit qu'il était un de mes ancêtres et que pour me sauver, il avait été obligé de faire de moi un vampire...

Un silence plomb tomba sur le compartiment suite à la révélation faite par Harry. Ginny et Ron comprirent aussitôt pourquoi leur mère avait été si froide avec le brun. Le roux releva la tête et lui jeta un regard dégouté. Son ami était devenu un monstre. Hermione de son côté était silencieuse. Son ami lui faisait un peu peur mais elle l'avait toujours aimé comme un frère. Elle était perdue. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner Harry mais avec tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les vampires. Puis, elle était en couple avec Ron et n'avait pas envie de perdre son petit ami. Le brun voulu approcher d'elle pour la consoler mais Ron se poussa en arrière, le toisa froidement et lança.

- Ne touches pas à ma petite amie espèce de monstre !

Harry reçu la réplique comme un poignard dans le coeur. Il était comme brûlé par les mots de celui qui avait toujours été comme un frère. Au fond, il savait ce qui allait se passer après sa révélation. Ça faisait des jours qu'il avait se pressentiment. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Ron, Ginny et Hermione voient ses larmes. Des larmes de sang. Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya les perles carmines qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Ginny prit la parole.

- Tu es devenu un monstre, une créature avide de pouvoir. Tu es devenu un être encore plus sombre et cruel que Voldemort lui même. Ne t'approches plus de nous Potter..

Peiné, Harry prit ses affaires et sans un regard pour ceux qui avaient autrefois ses amis, quitta le compartiment. Hermione le regarda sortir peinée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son petit ami alors elle ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir même si elle en avait envie. Le brun traversa le couloir du train à la recherche d'un compartiment dans lequel il pourrait allé. Il avait besoin de solitude. Il entendit des voix un peu haineuses et une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur.

- Tu es un traitre. Tu paieras pour avoir trahi le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous allons faire de ta vie un enfer.

- Laissez moi. Vous savez très bien que je suis resté neutre dans cette guerre.

- Endo...

Pansy ne put terminer de jeter son sort sur Draco. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à un Harry Potter furax. Le brun grogna, attrapa la brune et la jeta hors du compartiment. Les serpentards qui la suivaient virent les prunelles pourpres du brun et fuirent sans demander leur reste. Pansy se releva difficilement, regarda un instant Harry et jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas le chercher, tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle cria quand même qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec le blond et qu'il paierait. Sur la banquette du compartiment, Draco était recroquevillé et tremblait en sanglotant doucement. Harry rentra dans le compartiment avec sa malle, ferma la porte aussi discrètement que possible e regarda encore un instant le blond. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de consoler les gens. Puis, avec sa nouvelle condition. Est ce que le serpentard aurait la même réaction que ses amis quand il serait pour lui ? Il rejeta cette pensée loin dans son esprit. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité pour le moment. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour ça. Il rangea ses affaires à l'emplacement prévu pour et approcha du blond qui pleurait toujours en silence. Lentement, comme dans un film au ralentit, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Draco qui releva vivement la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Quand il le vit, il se jeta dans ses bras. Harry bascula en arrière et tomba assit sur la banquette derrière lui, Draco à califourchon sur ses genoux pleurant contre son torse. Il caressa doucement le dos du serpentard en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour le calmer. Peu à peu, les sanglots s'atténuèrent et le blond se détacha de lui. Quand Draco rencontra les prunelles vertes de Harry, il se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Bonjour... Euh désolé pour...

- Bonjour Draco... Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne me déranges pas. Répondit le brun d'une voix douce.

Le blond se détacha quand même de lui et s'installa sur la banquette face à lui. Avoir l'odeur de son compagnon sur lui et partout autour de lui était très troublant. Il avait chaud et sa tête tournait un peu. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir Harry et plus que satisfait qu'il ait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait fait. Le gryffondor avait promis de le rejoindre pendant le trajet et de passer du temps avec lui. Un silence apaisé s'installa entre eux. Ils s'observaient discrètement. Il se prolongea, aucun d'eux n'osant le briser. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une Luna souriante et rêveuse. Elle se jeta sur Harry et l'enlaça chaleureusement.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien Harry. N'écoutes pas Ginny et Ron. Ils sont stupides. Moi je t'aime comme tu es grand frère.

- Merci Lou....

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur sa joue et regarda qui d'autre était dans le compartiment. Elle croisa le regard de Draco et lui offrit un immense sourire. Elle approcha de lui, lui fit aussi un bisou sur la joue et déclara avec sérieux.

- Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien Draco.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Cette fille était franchement bizarre. Il ne l'avait jamais côtoyé avant. Il faisait parti de ceux qui se moquaient d'elle et elle agissait comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge et répondit...

- Euh.. Merci Loufo...Luna.

- De rien. Je peux rester avec vous ?

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête. Luna prit place dans un coin de compartiment, sortit le dernier numéro du chicaneur et commença à lire tranquillement. Le blond la regardait de temps à autre. Elle avait l'air proche de Harry, elle l'appelait grand frère. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir deux personnes si différentes être tellement proche. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le calme total. Ils ne furent dérangés qu'une seule fois par la femme du chariot de friandise. Comme chaque fois, Harry en acheta en grande quantité bien qu'il n'en consomme plus vraiment. Il gardait des habitudes très humaine et acheter un stock impressionnant de friandises en tout genre en faisait parti. Il se souvenait de la délectation qu'il avait avant à dévorer des kilos de chocogrenouilles. Quand ils furent proche de la gare de Pré au Lard, ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes de Poudlard. Draco et Harry avaient été nommés préfets. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron avait perdu son insigne mais préféra ne pas trop y penser. Dès que le train s'arrêta, ils en descendirent et marchèrent jusqu'aux calèches tirées par les sombrals. Ils montèrent dans l'une d'elle et furent rejoint par Neville juste avant qu'elle ne démarre. Le gryffondor maladroit salua le brun et lui annonça qu'il avait parlé avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione et ne pensait pas comme eux. Le survivant poussa un soupir de soulagement et plus aucun mot ne fut échangé après ça.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la grande salle. Neville et Harry prirent place au bout de la table de gryffondor et commencèrent à discuter. Draco s'installa aux côtés de ses amis Blaise et Théo qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos à son plus grand bonheur et Luna s'installa seule au bout de la table de serdaigle. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur le brun. Les commentaires et les suppositions allaient bon train. Il avait tellement changé physiquement. La répartition commença et le calme revint aussitôt. Elle fut longue. Des parents d'autres pays avaient décidé d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard quand ils avaient appris qu'un jeune homme de 15 ans seulement avait défait un puissant mage noir. La notoriété de l'école de sorcellerie était grimpée en flèche. Une quinzaine de première année furent envoyé à gryffondor. La table grandissait magiquement à mesure que les élèves arrivaient. Quand la répartition prit fin, la directrice se leva et prit la parole.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, Albus Dumbledore a décidé de prendre sa retraite et j'ai repris son poste. Il y a donc plusieurs changement cette année. Sirius Black reprend le poste de professeur de métamorphose et de directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Rémus Lupin revient comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il sera remplacé par le professeur Black quand sa condition l'exigera. Mrs Narcissa Malfoy prend le poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie puisque le professeur Binns a décidé de passer dans l'autre monde. Elle donnera également des cours de médicomagie en option pour les 5ème à 7ème année qui le souhaitent. Mr Alexander Potter sera votre nouveau professeur de sortilèges et le directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

Dès qu'elle eut donné le nom du professeur de sortilèges, des murmures s'élevèrent. Un autre Potter à Poudlard ? Il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Beaucoup se demandait quel était leur lien de parenté. La directrice, qui n'avait pas terminé son explication se lança un sonorus et cria.

- Silence !

Aussitôt, les murmures cessèrent et les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

- Cette année, Harry Potter n'occupera le dortoir de gryffondor avec ses camarades. Il aura une chambre privé. Il a besoin de calme pour se remettre de son combat qui a été long et difficile et a encore besoin de soins. Ronald Weasley n'est plus préfet de gryffondor et sera remplacé par Harry Potter, de même que Pansy Parkinson cède sa place à Millicent Bullstrode chez les serpentards. Je vous rappel que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite et que les produits Weasley sont interdits ainsi qu'un certains nombre d'autres choses dont vous trouverez la liste au bureau de notre concierge Mr Rusard. Sur ceux, vous devez avoir très faim, donc bonne appétit et que le banquet commence.

Elle claqua des mains et les plats apparurent aussitôt. Le brun ne se servit qu'une légère assiette des plats qu'il aimait. Il irait chasser plus tard. Le sang le nourrirait bien plus que les aliments présents sur cette table. Ginny et Ron le regardaient avec dégout. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention même si ça faisait mal d'être rejeté ainsi. La voix de Neville le sortit de sa mélancolie.

- Tu sais Harry, qu'importe ce que tu es maintenant. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Grâce à toi, j'ai pris confiance en moi. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec ma grand mère et aussi de l'hypothèse dont on avait parlé tous les deux l'an dernier. Tu sais, sur le fait que je devrais avoir une baguette bien à moi au lieu de l'ancienne baguette de mon père. Elle a accepté, j'ai une baguette rien qu'à moi et je suis bien meilleur qu'avant.

- Je suis heureux pour toi Nev'. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'attarder sur les réactions de Ginny, Ron et Hermione mais on a toujours été très proche et voir qu'ils me rejettent à cause de ce que je suis, ça fait mal.

- Tu as encore des personnes autour de toi. Luna et moi nous te considérons comme un frère, tu le sais. On a un peu tous le même vécu. Puis, je vois que tu es devenu plutôt proche de Mal.. enfin Draco. Je suis sûr que Hermione finira par revenir vers toi. Elle est intelligente et ne s'arrête pas au préjugé en général.

Harry arbora un large sourire et remercia son frère de coeur. Neville savait toujours trouver les mots juste avec lui. Il ne le forçait jamais à se dévoiler et attendait toujours qu'il se sente prêt à se confier. C'était des qualités que le survivant appréciait grandement. Ils discutèrent de sujets plus légers tout en mangeant. Dès que le repas prit fin, il sauta sur ses pieds, appela les premiers années pour les rassemblé et fut rassurer de voir Hermione arriver pour le seconder. Ils accompagnèrent les nouveaux à la tour gryffondor, leurs donnèrent le mot de passe, leur montrèrent où s'installer et expliquèrent le fonctionnement de leur maison. Quand ce fut fait, il quitta la salle commune sans un regard pour ses camarades et alla au bureau de la directrice où il était attendu. Hermione aussi devait y aller. Ils arrivèrent en même temps dans un silence tendu.

- Bien. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre après Harry. Mais avant, nous devons organiser le travail des préfets. Je veux que vous fassiez tous vos rondes avec un élève d'une autre maison que la votre.

Harry arbora un large sourire et déclara.

- Je vais faire mes rondes avec Draco s'il veut bien de moi.

- Bien sûr Harry. J'allais te le proposer.

- Moi je pourrai faire mes rondes avec Hermione Granger si elle veut. Enchérit Millicent Bullstrode.

- Euh.. Oui.. Pas de problème. Répondit la brune.

Les préfets de serdaigle et de poufsouffle se mélangèrent également entre eux et tous quittèrent le bureau sauf Harry et Draco. Une fois que la directrice fut assurée qu'aucun élève n'écoutait derrière la porte. Elle prit de nouveau la parole.

- Je suis heureuse que vous sembliez vous entendre tous les deux. Se sera plus simple pour ce que j'ai à vous annoncer. Harry vous avez besoin de calme et Draco avec la position de votre mère et vous durant la guerre, vous êtes en danger dans votre dortoir. J'ai appris que certains serpentards vous ont un peu malmené dans le train. Tous les mangemorts n'ont pas encore été attrapé. Vous allez donc avoir des appartements en commun tout au long de cette année.

Ils répondirent d'un hochement de tête puis suivirent la directrice jusqu'au quatrième étage de l'aile Est du château où se trouvaient les appartements. C'était un endroit peu fréquenté de Poudlard où ils pourraient être tranquille. L'entrée des appartements était gardée par une nymphe joyeuse qui les prit aussitôt en sympathie. Leur mot de passe était _« renouveau »_. Ils s'empressèrent de le donner et gêné par la situation gagnèrent leurs chambres respectives après s'être souhaité bonne nuit. Draco rangea ses affaires à la méthode moldu pour se vider la tête et Harry sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rejoindre Sacha à l'orée de la forêt interdite pour sa chasse quotidienne. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

_Harry : Cool ! J'me suis tapé Alexeï !_

_Lyann : Chut... Faut pas le dire. Dray va être jaloux._

_Nat : Tu pourras te vanter quand tu te seras tapé Dray._

_Draco : De quoi vous parlez ?_

_Lyann : De rien.. T'es trop jeune pour comprendre..._

_Draco : Mais non j'ai 16 ans._

_Nat : On parlait de partie de jambes en l'air torride. Harry nous expliquait ce qu'il rêvait de te faire..._

_Draco : * Rougi furieusement et bafouille** * **N'importe quoi... ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils._

_Harry : Oses dire que t'as pas envie de mon magnifique corps Blondie !_

_Draco : …_

_Lyann et Nat : Tu vois Dray ! No comment !_

_**Ainsi s'achève ce troisième chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. Nous en tout cas, on c'est vraiment amusé à l'écrire. La suite très vite c'est promis. Nous avons quelques chaps d'avance alors vous aurez un nouveau chap vers le milieu de la semaine, Mercredi ou jeudi... Bises... Lyann et Nat.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne nous appartient à par cette fiction. Les personnages et lieux sont à JKR sauf certains.**_

_**Ratio M parce qu'on le vaut bien. Plus sérieusement, il est pas là pour faire jolie donc personnes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.**_

_**Paring HP/DM Oui ! Harry sera dominant dans cette fic et oui, il y aura un Mpreg. Autres couples à découvrir.**_

_**Titre : Une nouvelle menace.**_

_**Résumé : Harry parvient à vaincre Voldemort à la fin de la cinquième année. Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur et pouvoir vivre en paix. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une autre menace viendrait perturber leur tranquillité.**_

_**Notes : La fic est un UA léger dans le sens où on est dans le monde magique et que certains évènements des livres sont respectés. Les horcruxes n'existent pas et certains personnages sont très différents de ceux rencontré dans les tomes HP. **_

_**Nous précisons également que nous travaillons à deux sur cette histoire. Nat et Lyann Snape Malfoy qui squate honteusement le compte de Nat. **_

**_RAR_**

**_li-an : Ron et Ginny ne seront pas gentils dans cette fiction. Ils resteront contre Harry._**

**_brigitte : Pour Ron et Ginny ils resteront contre Harry. On découvrira que le fait qu'il soit devenu un vampire n'est pas réellement la cause de ce rejet. Pour Mrs Weasley, elle finira par ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement... _**

**_Stormtrooper2 : Draco se doute déjà que Ry est un vampire mais il attends que le brun lui en parle de lui même. Pour le fait qu'il est un Veela, il va lui dire... Enfin tu verras._**

**_petit-dragon50 : Merci... la suite maintenant._**

**_Mailyn : Nous tenions juste à te dire que nous avons prévenu d'un certain nombres de choses avant le début du chap et de l'histoire. De plus, même si en apparence ils ont rejeté Harry pour le fait qu'il soit devenu vampire, il y a autre chose derrière. Nous avons clairement dit que c'était un UA et que les caractères des personnages n'étaient pas forcément les même que dans la saga HP. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour que Harry se rapproche de Draco puisqu'il c'est déjà rapproché de lui avant de revoir Ron, ginny et compagnie. Il y aura un Mpreg, qui a dit que les vampires étaient stériles ? Ensuite, nous n'allons sûrement pas faire une pâle imitation de Twilight et de la grossesse de Bella que nous trouvons cliché dans les bouquins de la saga twilight d'ailleurs. _**

**_titemb-bm : En fait Ron et Ginny ont une raison plus profonde que le vampirisme de Harry pour ce rejet. voilà la suite._**

**_sati-san : Merci. La suite est là.._**

**_77hildegard : Merci beaucoup... Deux intrigues vont venir se mêler à l'histoire d'amour prochainement... On comprendra peu à peu ce qu'est cette menace.. La suite maintenant. Bises..._**

**_Sachan972 : Nous avons prévus que l'âme soeur d'Alex apparaisse dans l'histoire et pour dire vrai, nous hésitons encore un peu sur qui sera cette âme soeur. Donc vous aurez la surprise autant que nous. Pour Ry et Alex, ils restent pas ensemble et Lex va pas mal les aider à se rapprocher Draco et Ry... La suite maintenant... Bises_**

**_aemilia97 : Bah Ry va être un peu tendu parfois. Enfin tu verras... la suite maintenant... Bises_**

**_Diabline : Merci... la suite..._**

**_romain54114 : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait plaisir. On fait de notre mieux pour pas tomber dans le nian nian et le pays des bisounours... Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira... Bises._**

**_adenoide : Merci pour cette review. Oui, la réaction de certain Weasley est normale selon nous même si nous avons été un peu critiqué la dessus. Pour ce qui est des fanatiques de Voldy, ils vont disparaître peu à peu dans cette histoire et la fameuse nouvelle menace émergera... la suite maintenant...Bonne Lecture... Bises._**

_**Voilà la suite...**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Début des cours et Procès...**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux alors que le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon. La chasse avec Sacha durant la nuit l'avait apaisé. Il se sentait bien plus calme et détendu ce matin. Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec ceux qui avaient autrefois été ses amis mais décida de ne pas trop y penser alors qu'il préparait son sac pour la journée. Quand ce fut fait, il alla à la salle de bain, prit une longue douche brûlante et s'habilla tranquillement. Il enfila un jean délavé et usé, une chemise noire sans manche, sa cravate de gryffondor et sa robe de sorcier ouverte par dessus. Il portait son habituelle paire de dockers. Il fit quelques tresses éparses dans ses cheveux et alla dans le salon des appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco pour attendre l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Il lisait un livre depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute quand le blond passa dans le salon vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, ses vêtements pour la journée sous le bras. Le survivant crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. L'odeur de Draco emplissait l'air et le voir torse nu avait éveillé une certaine partie de son anatomie. Le blond n'avait aucune idée de sa beauté, c'était impossible qu'il sache à quel point il était bandant. Sinon il ne se promènerait pas torse nu et ébourriffé devant Harry. Le brun soupira et tenta de penser à quelque chose de monstrueux pour calmer son léger problème. Il y parvint après avoir imaginé Ombrage et Fudge avec Ombrage en maitresse SM fouettant le ministre. L'image était tellement dégoutante qu'il avait faillit vomir.

La porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit et Draco en sortit vêtu de son uniforme de Poudlard. Il approcha timidement de Harry et lui offrit un petit sourire. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec le brun. Bien sûr, ils ne se détestaient plus, mais partager des appartements avec son compagnon toute l'année risquait d'être compliqué pour lui. Surtout s'il continuait à faire des rêves mouillés chaque nuit. Le survivant répondit à son sourire et se leva pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Les lèvres du gryffondor étaient fraîches et le serpentard poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Aussitôt, des images du rêve mouillé qu'il avait fait revinrent à l'esprit du blond qui se mit à rougir violemment. Il baissa la tête et bafouilla.

- Euh...Oui, oui...Très bien...Et..Et..Toi ?

- Très bien aussi. Tu dois avoir faim, on va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Draco hocha la tête et ils sortirent des appartements qu'ils partageaient. Ils marchèrent lentement dans les couloirs encore déserts à cette heure matinale. Ils discutaient et se mettaient d'accord pour leur première ronde de préfet qui aurait lieu le soir même. Quand ils furent à la grande salle, ils se séparèrent et gagnèrent leurs tables respectives. Draco prit place aux côtés de Blaise qui l'accueillis avec un petit sourire. Harry, de son côté, s'installa seul au bout de la table de gryffondor. Hermione était déjà là mais pas les autres. Il se servit son café noir et allait en boire une gorgée quand un léger courant d'air lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de s'approcher de lui. Il releva la tête et vit deux prunelles noisettes qui le regardaient avec malice. Il se leva et enlaça brièvement Sacha.

- Salut Sacha... Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Harry. Je vais très bien et toi ?

- Ça va, t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

L'aîné soupira, il détestait quand Harry faisait ça. Il savait que le plus jeune était peiné mais qu'il cachait ce qu'il ressentait. Le brun n'aimait pas se plaindre, il refusait d'être prit en pitié. C'était un de ses plus grands défauts. S'il ne s'ouvrait pas plus, il allait craquer à un moment et ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Le plus vieux décida qu'il allait écrire à Alexeï. Peut être que ce dernier parviendrait à faire parler Harry ? Il donna une dernière accolade au survivant et partit s'installer à la table des professeurs. Un hibou arriva dans la grande salle et déposa le Daily Prophet devant Harry. Le gryffondor le prit et commença à le lire aussitôt.

_[**Un Procès attendu...**_

_Le 6 septembre prochain à 9h du matin s'ouvrira le procès tant attendu de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. L'homme est accusé de Mangemorisme, de meurtres, d'actes de barbaries, d'utilisation illégal de la magie et de nombreuses autres choses. _

_Nous vous rappelons que Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort et qu'il a été le bras droit de vous savez qui pendant les deux guerres. À la fin de la première guerre, il a échappé à la condamnation grâce à ses appuis au ministère mais cette fois ci, Cornelius Fudge, ne peut rien pour lui. _

_Nous ne voyons pas ce qui pourrait sauver cette homme du baiser du détraqueur._

_Biographie de la vie complète de Lucius Malfoy en page 12._

_Votre dévouée reporter, au coeur de l'action, Rita Skeeter...]_

Harry arbora un sourire mystérieux quand il eut terminé la lecture de l'article. La communauté sorcière allait avoir une grande surprise au procès de Lucius. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de sortir de Poudlard ce jour là. Il poussa un soupir alors que Sirius, qui était le nouveau directeur de sa maison, vint le saluer et lui donner son emploi du temps. Il le regarda et constata sans surprise qu'il commençait par deux heures de potions. Neville s'installa face à lui et mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner. Le brun pouvait sentir son stress. Le gryffondor maladroit avait toujours eu peur de Severus Snape. Il poussa un soupir et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Ne stress pas autant Nev'. Je t'assure que Severus est gentil. Il a joué un rôle durant cette guerre. Je pense qu'il ne va plus être comme avant en cours. À part peut être avec certaines personnes.

- Tu crois ? Demanda l'autre avec une pointe d'espoir.

- J'en suis sûr. Viens, on va devant la classe.

Neville termina sa tasse de café, prit son pain au lait avec lui et suivit Harry hors de la grande salle. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux cachots et s'appuyèrent contre le mur proche de la porte de la classe pour discuter. Après quelques minutes, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Millicent arrivèrent. Le blond approcha d'eux, salua Neville qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de lui répondre et les conversations reprirent. Le brun entendit du vacarme au loin, le troupeau constitué du reste des gryffondors arrivait. Ron les menait fièrement. Quand ils furent prêt d'eux, le roux regarda Harry et le toisa avec dégout. Lavande et Parvatti, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'attitude de leurs camarades approchèrent et saluèrent Harry, Neville et le groupe de serpentard.

- T'es encore plus pitoyable que je le pensais Potter. Traîner avec des serpentards...

Harry se redressa et jeta un regard noir à Ron qui se tassa légèrement. Oui, le brun faisait peur avec ce regard. Quand le gryffondor prit la parole, tous étaient surpris par ses mots.

- C'est toi qui est pitoyable Weasley. Je me suis souvent demandé si tu étais vraiment ami avec moi ou si tu restais à mes côtés pour mon statut et mon argent. J'ai ma réponse. Finalement Draco avait raison. J'aurais dû accepter sa main en première année et laisser le choixpeau m'envoyer à serpentard. Ça m'aurais évité de côtoyer une larve comme toi.

Alors que Ron blessé dans son orgueil allait se jeter sur Harry. La voix de Severus Snape s'éleva faisant sursauter les élèves.

- Bien parlé Mr Potter. 10 points pour gryffondor.

La quasi totalité des élèves regarda le professeur avec des mines de poissons hors de l'eau. Harry envoya un sourire éblouissant à son professeur et répondit.

- Merci professeur.

Sur ces paroles, tous entrèrent dans la salle de potion. Harry prit place aux côtés de Neville, Draco et Millicent se mirent ensemble, de même que Blaise et Théo et Parvatti et Lavande. Quand tous furent installés, le professeur commença son cours.

- Bien... Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion de stabilisation de magie. C'est une potion complexe et je vous demande d'être parfaitement concentré. La moindre erreur pourrait être catastrophique.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il inscrivit les instructions au tableau et les élèves se levèrent pour allé chercher leurs ingrédients. Harry reprit sa place et vit que Neville tremblait beaucoup. Il décida de le détendre sinon le jeune homme allait encore rater sa potion.

- Détends toi Neville. Tu connais les ingrédients, tu sais les préparer et tu sais lire des instructions. Concentres toi uniquement sur ta potion, ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi et tout ira bien.

Le gryffondor maladroit hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et quand il commença à préparer ses ingrédients, il ne tremblait plus. Harry se mit également au travail satisfait que son petit discours ait fonctionné sur son ami. Tous deux étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient comme déconnectés de la réalité. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, ils étaient au trois quart de la préparation quand la voix du professeur s'éleva.

- Mr Weasley ! Êtes vous stupide au point de ne pas savoir lire de simples instructions ?!

Le roux baissa la tête, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention. Sa potion était jaune vif et bouillonnait dangereusement au lieu d'être mauve pâle. Il relut frénétiquement les instructions pour tenter de trouver où il c'était trompé mais ne trouvait pas. Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Il avait toujours été médiocre dans cette matière. Il aurait dû l'abandonner comme il le voulait au départ. Le professeur fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron qui menaçait d'exploser et déclara froidement.

- Ne connaissez vous donc pas la différence entre de la corne de licorne et de la corne de minotaure ? Pourtant l'une est blanche et l'autre noire. 30 points en moins pour gryffondor et vous viendrez en retenu ce soir à 20h.

Le roux ne chercha pas à répliquer et rangea ses affaires en silence alors que le professeur continuait sa ronde. Neville et Harry venaient de terminer leurs potions et elles étaient parfaites. Le gryffondor maladroit souriait, il était fier de son travail. Son ami avait raison, quand il se concentrait uniquement sur ce qu'il devait faire, alors il n'avait pas peur et parvenait à tout faire correctement. Il devait vraiment apprendre à se faire confiance.

- Mr Potter, Mr Londubat, je vous félicite, vos potions sont parfaites. 5 points chacun et je vous met déjà un O pour ce travail.

- Merci professeur. Marmonna Neville rouge brique.

Severus Snape regagna son bureau et donna le devoir à faire pour le prochain cours. C'était des recherches sur les ingrédients et la préparation de la potion Felix felicis qu'ils allaient préparer au prochain cours. Il donna également un autre devoir à rendre deux semaines plus tard sur l'utilisation de la pierre de lune dans les potions. Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, les élèves quittèrent rapidement la salle de classe, sauf Harry et aussi Neville qui prenait son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Il était légèrement rêveur.

- Alors Sev'. La fin de tes vacances c'est bien passée ?

- C'était parfait. Il y a un avantage au fait que tu es battu l'autre mégalo. J'ai pas eu de réunion de mangemorts et donc je n'ai reçu aucun Doloris ou autre sortilèges vicieux de magie noire.

- Si ça te manque je peux t'arranger ça Sev'

- Dis pas n'importe quoi morveux ! Allez, file en cours, tu vas être en retard pour le cours du cabot et tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

- Hey ! Insultes pas mon parrain vieille chauve souris rabougrie !

- Attention à tes paroles morveux, respectes ton aîné. Répondit le plus vieux en lui mettant une calotte derrière la tête.

Harry grogna et Severus se mit à rire. Neville regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Le brun et Snape se détestaient non ? Puis, la chauve souris des cachots savait rire et plaisanter ? Impensable. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Il devait rêver, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'entendit pas son ami approcher de lui. Le survivant, taquin, le pinça. Neville lâcha un cri de douleur et le brun lui déclara avec sérieux.

- T'as vu, tu rêves pas.

Ce fut au tour de Neville de grogner. Ils quittèrent la salle de classe et coururent à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe rapidement. Nev' était essoufflé alors que Harry était frais comme un gardon. Le gryffondor maladroit grogna une fois de plus. Rien que pour ça il enviait la condition de son ami. Le survivant émit un léger rire et décida d'attendre que son ami ait reprit sa respiration avant de frapper à la porte. Après une ou deux minutes, ils frappèrent et entrèrent. Sirius leur fit signe de s'asseoir et prit la parole.

- Puis je connaître la raison de ce retard ?

- Un professeur de potion bavard comme un pie et un peu bougon. Répondit Harry avec malice.

- Harry...

- Oui ? Interrogea innocemment le survivant.

- Tu ne dois pas parler de tes professeurs comme ça.

- Abon ? Tu es sûr ? Pourtant Sev' m'a dit je cite « files tu vas être en retard au cours du cabot et tu lui diras bonjour de ma part. »

- Et bien. Tu diras à cette vieille chauve souris rabougrie que la prochaine fois qu'il m'appelle 'cabot', j'le castre.

Harry éclata de rire alors que toute la classe les regardait comme s'ils étaient des extra terrestre. Le survivant pensait déjà à la prochaine blague qu'il allait monter avec le potionniste pour faire enrager son parrain adoré. La lueur malicieuse qui flotta dans son regard intrigua Sirius mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention et de reprendre son cours sur les métamorphoses humaines et les animagus. Le jeune sorcier, qui connaissait le sujet par coeur pour l'avoir étudié à fond avec son ancêtre, prit distraitement des notes tout en laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Il regardait parfois Draco qui se trouvait à quelques tables de lui. Le blond avait changé depuis l'an dernier. Déjà qu'avant il était beau, là, il était vraiment magnifique et vraiment bandant. Il reflétait une douceur et une innocence qu'il ne possédait pas avant. Le vampire en Harry voulait le faire sien, s'abreuver de son sang, respirer son odeur sucrée et épicée, le protéger. Le survivant était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle avec Sacha. Surtout maintenant qu'il partageait des appartements avec le blond. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attaquer le serpentard. Le cours prit fin et il nota le devoir que donnait Sirius pour la semaine suivante. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il devait faire acte de présence dans la grande salle sinon les gens se poseraient des questions et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça.

Heureusement pour lui, l'heure du déjeuner passa rapidement. Il avait cours avec Alexander et arriva devant la salle de sortilège avec prêt d'une demi heure d'avance. Quand son aîné arriva, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le fit entrer. Harry s'assit sur une table et laissa errer son regard sur la classe. La salle était différente de ce qu'elle avait été quand Flitwick était encore le professeur. Il n'y avait plus le grand tabouret sur lequel le demi gobelin s'installait habituellement pour donner ses cours. Certaines affiches sorcières avaient disparu et d'autres plus modernes avaient pris leurs places. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Sacha c'était approché et sursauta quand ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

- Est ce que ça va ?

- Je sais pas trop. Je suis un peu perdu.

- Racontes moi...

- C'est Draco... Son odeur m'attire, elle est sucrée et épicée. Le vampire en moi veut boire son sang, le protéger, l'aimer. C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas trop comment exprimer ce que je ressens quand je suis près de lui. J'ai peur de le blesser. Imagines que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et que je l'attaque. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de sang humain depuis ma transformation et je ne comprends pas l'effet qu'il a sur moi.

Alexander arbora un large sourire. Ce qui arrivait à son cadet était vraiment simple. Il allait devoir trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Avec tous les livres que le plus jeune avait lu sur les vampires pendant l'été, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

- Que sais tu des Vampires et leurs Calices ?

- Et bien je sais que les calices sont en quelque sorte les réserves de sang des vampires mais pas seulement. Ils sont aussi leurs compagnons, leurs âmes soeurs. Le vampire ressens le besoin de protéger son calice. Je sais qu'ils sont très proche, plus proche que les couples classiques.

- Sais tu comment le vampire reconnaît son futur calice ?

- Et bien, la plupart du temps, ce sont des personnes dont ils sont proches. Peu rencontre leur âme soeur et véritable calice. La plupart prennent des personnes dont ils sont proches et qu'ils apprécient comme calice.

- Oui. Mais quand le vampire rencontre son vrai calice, il le reconnaît à son odeur. L'odeur de son âme soeur est envoutante et c'est comme une drogue pour lui. Il aura besoin de sentir son calice tout le temps. Il ne pourra s'empêcher d'observer son calice. Il voudra le faire sien, le protéger et aussi boire son sang.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui... Draco est ton futur calice.

- Il n'acceptera jamais. En plus, il ne sait même pas ce que je suis.

- Il faudra que tu lui en parle...

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Il allait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour trouver des renseignements sur les calices. S'il trouvait de bons livres, alors il les emmènerait dans ses appartements et les laisserait traîner sur la table du salon en espérant que la curiosité du blond joue en sa faveur et qu'il les lise. Oui, c'était très serpentard mais après tout, tout les moyens étaient bons. L'aîné ouvrit la porte de la salle et fit entrer le reste des gryffondors et les serdaigles qui attendaient devant. Comme pour les autres cours, Neville prit place aux côtés d'Harry et le cours débuta. Il était très intéressant. Sacha leur parlait des boucliers élémentaires. Il demanda à Harry de se lever pour faire une démonstration. Le survivant fit apparaître un bouclier parfait et l'aîné lança des sorts d'attaques élémentaires. Aucun ne parvint à passer le bouclier qui les absorba faisant augmenter la puissance magique du plus jeune. Les élèves étaient tous impressionnés. Ils prirent une foule de notes et passèrent à la pratique. À la fin des deux heures, peu parvenaient à faire apparaître un bouclier et Sacha leur demanda de s'exercer pour le prochain cours.

La journée se terminait avec deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques. Le cours était une fois de plus en commun avec Serpentard. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Hagrid accueillis Harry avec un large sourire et une forte étreinte. Ce premier cours portait sur les fées et une petite délégation avait accepté de venir pour que les élèves posent des questions et puissent les dessiner. Trois d'entre elles vinrent voir Harry. Elles se posèrent sur son épaule et commencèrent à babiller. Elles étaient sous le charme du jeune vampire et ne cessaient de dire à quel point il était beau, musclé, ténébreux. Elles draguaient ouvertement le survivant qui prenait son mal en patience. Certains élèves étaient vraiment amusés par cette scène un peu surréaliste. Harry n'attendait plus qu'une chose, c'était que le cours prenne fin. Dès que Hagrid annonça la fin, il rassembla ses affaires et regagna rapidement le château. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser des fées qui ne voulaient pas le quitter. Il alla directement à la bibliothèque pour faire les recherches sur les vampires et les calices et à l'heure du dîner, il avait trouvé deux livres intéressants. Le dîner fut rapide, il ne mangea que peu sachant qu'il irait chasser avec Sacha plus tard.

Il alla à la salle commune des appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco et continua le livre qu'il avait entamé le matin. Le blond était dans sa chambre et travaillait sur un devoir. Ils attendaient l'heure du couvre feu pour faire leur ronde. À 22h, ils enfilèrent leurs capes, y accrochèrent leurs insignes de préfets et quittèrent leurs appartements pour faire le tour du château à la recherche d'élèves désobéissants. Ils allèrent aux cachots décidant de commencer par le bas du château et de remonter. Ils ouvraient chaque salle, regardaient dans chaque recoins. Harry tendait l'oreille et savait déjà qu'il n'y avait personne mais les vérifications devaient être faites alors. Le blond prit la parole.

- Dis Harry...

- Oui ?

- Comment tu es devenu ami avec Severus ? Vous vous détestiez non ?

- Sev' et moi on c'est jamais détesté et je suis doué en potion. En fait, le jour de notre premier cours en première année, il m'a convoqué le soir même à son bureau. Là, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien contre moi mais qu'il était un mangemort espion et que même si Voldemort n'était pas de ce monde pour le moment, il se devait de me pourrir la vie et de favoriser les serpentards puisque beaucoup d'enfants de mangemorts étaient à Poudlard et surveillaient ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a ensuite dit que si j'étais aussi arrogant et avide de célébrité que mon père, il ne lui serait pas difficile de me haïr.

- Ah... Et qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite...

Le brun ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs. Son entente avec le sombre professeur était une des meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivées dans la vie. Il avait beaucoup souffert et les discussions avec l'homme si sombre était une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui.

- Je me suis énervé. Je lui ai crié que je n'avais jamais voulu de cette célébrité. Que j'avais toujours voulu être Harry, juste Harry. Là, il m'a fait un léger sourire et m'a dit de m'asseoir. J'ai obéit mais quand je me suis assis, j'ai eu une grimace de douleur. Mon oncle avait été très violent à la fin de cet été là. Il n'avait pas supporté la venu d'Hagrid et encore moins que Hagrid fasse apparaître une queue de cochon à mon cousin qui essayait de manger le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il m'avait apporté. Donc l'oncle Vernon m'avait fouetté avec sa ceinture, donné des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, brûlé aussi. Severus a vu ma grimace. Il m'a demandé si j'étais blessé et j'ai nié au début mais il m'a dit d'ôter ma robe de sorcier et ma chemise et de lui montrer mon dos. Je l'ai fait et quand il a vu mes blessures, il c'est mit légèrement en colère. Il m'a demandé qui m'avait fait ça. J'ai répondu. C'était la première fois que j'en parlais à quelqu'un. Il m'a soigné et donné des potions nutritives, j'étais très maigre et j'avais besoin de me remplumer un peu. Après ça, quand il me donnait des retenus on discutait, on faisait des potions, on lisait. Puis, peu à peu on est devenu proche.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à te plaindre n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Je n'aime pas la pitié ou la fausse compassion. Par exemple, les Weasley ont toujours dit que j'étais de la famille. Molly Weasley clamait haut et fort que j'étais son septième fils et qu'elle m'aimait autant que ses propres enfants. Seulement, quand on leur a proposé de devenir mes tuteurs, ils ont refusé.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec la belette ?

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas encore envie d'annoncer au blond ce qu'il était. Il prit le temps de peser ses mots avant de répondre.

- Ron n'a pas accepté certains événements qui ont eu lieu dans ma vie depuis le combat final et Ginny, Molly et lui m'ont rejeté. Hermione a suivit parce qu'elle ne veut pas perdre son petit ami. Et toi ? Comment ce fait il que tu es autant changé ? Interrogea Harry alors qu'ils passaient devant la salle de sortilèges au troisième étage.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il hésitait. Finalement, il décida d'avouer la vérité au brun. Harry était son compagnon et plus tôt il serait ce qu'il est et mieux ça vaudrait pour eux.

- La nuit de bataille finale, j'ai prit 16 ans et j'ai reçu mon héritage magique. Je suis un Veela soumis.

- Oh... Tout ça explique beaucoup de choses... Et sinon, tu as trouvé ton compagnon ?

- Oui...

- Il le sait ?

- Pas encore. J'ai un peu peur qu'il me rejette. On ne s'appréciait pas avant même si maintenant nous sommes plus ou moins amis.

Aux paroles du blond, Harry sentit l'espoir s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Peut être était il le compagnon de Draco ? Si c'était le cas, alors il en serait vraiment heureux. Il se stoppa et le serpentard fit de même. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les orbes grises de son vis à vis et déclara sincèrement.

- S'il te rejetait alors il serait vraiment stupide. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'aimerai avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie.

Draco se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry. Les paroles du brun lui donnait l'espoir de ne pas être rejeté quand il lui dirait la vérité. Selon lui, c'était encore trop tôt pour dire au brun qu'il était son compagnon. Ils étaient devant les marches de la tour d'astronomie, dernière étape de leur ronde et ils n'avaient croisé personne. Le survivant savait déjà qu'il n'y avait personne au sommet de la tour mais ils montèrent quand même. Le brun avait envie de regarder un peu les étoiles. Il était souvent venu ici pendant ses insomnies avant de vaincre Voldemort. Quand ils furent en haut, Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda vers l'horizon. Draco prit place à ses côtés et fit de même. Ils restèrent un long moment là, sans parler, à regarder les étoiles, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Puis, alors que minuit approchait, ils regagnèrent leurs appartements. Sur place, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Draco sortit un livre sur les vampires et leurs calices qu'il avait trouvé dans le salon et le brun sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rejoindre Sacha qui l'attendait près de la cabane d'Hagrid avec qui il discutait.

Draco était plongé dans le livre et prenait des notes. Depuis qu'il avait revu le survivant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce dernier était un vampire. Harry était son compagnon et s'il ne se pas trompait sur son compte, alors il faudrait qu'il devienne son calice pour partager sa vie.

_[**Création du lien Vampire / Calice**_

_Une fois que le vampire a trouvé son calice et que ce dernier a accepté sa condition, alors l'étape cruciale de leur relation est la création du lien qui se déroule en plusieurs étapes._

_Première étape :_

_Le futur calice boit le sang de son vampire. Cela permet à la magie du vampire et à sa puissance de s'infiltrer dans les veines de son calice._

_Seconde étape :_

_Le vampire boit le sang de son calice. Cette étape est très importante. Le vampire par cet acte marque le calice comme sien mais s'abreuve aussi de sa magie et se nourrit de son sang. Le sang du calice rend le vampire plus puissant et le soigne en cas de blessure. Le lien de protection se créé._

_Dernière étape :_

_L'union. C'est la relation sexuelle qui les liera définitivement. Le vampire est toujours dominant dans le couple. Cette étape permettra de les lier corps et âmes. Le lien de protection se renforcera. Le vampire pourra sentir les émotions de son calice et quand le lien est fort, ils peuvent même communiquer par télépathie. Le vampire sera capable d'apparaître à quelques mètres de son calice si ce dernier est en danger. _

_Quand le lien sera créé, le vampire et le calice ne pourront s'éloigner l'un de l'autre au début. Ils auront besoin de contact visuel et charnel et le lien devra être régulièrement apaisé. Nombre de calices ont été interrogés et tous s'accordent à dire que le lien qu'ils partagent avec leur vampire est la plus belle chose qui leur soit arrivée.]_

Le blond se fit rêveur. Visiblement, le lien était très fort et le vampire était toujours doux et protecteur envers son calice. Il ferma les yeux et se vit dans les bras de Harry, aimé et protégé. Il poussa un soupir de bien être. Si seulement tout ça pouvait être réel.

Loin des pensées de son 'calice', Harry chassait avec Sacha et s'amusait comme un fou. La forêt interdite regorgeait d'ours et de loups mais contrairement à ceux de Russie qui étaient classiques, ceux d'ici étaient magiques et boire leur sang était fantastique. Le plus jeune s'abreuvait du sang d'un ours brun et fermait les yeux alors qu'il sentait la magie de la terre s'infiltrer dans ses veines. La chasse dura plusieurs heures. Quand il regagna sa chambre, le brun alla à la salle de bain pour enfiler un bas de pyjama. Il vit un filet de lumière passer sous la porte de la chambre de Draco. Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit qu'un souffle régulier. Il ouvrit doucement la porte du serpentard et le trouva endormit sur sa chaise la tête posée sur son bureau. Avec délicatesse, il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur son lit avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Quand il repassa prêt du bureau, il vit que le blond avait lu un des livres qu'il avait laissé dans le salon. Il arbora un petit sourire et éteignit la lumière de la chambre de Draco avant de regagner sa propre chambre et de se glisser dans son lit à son tour. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête touche son oreiller.

La première semaine passa très vite et le 6 septembre, alors que le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon, Harry sortit discrètement discrètement du château. Il traversa le parc tel une ombre silencieuse et passa les grilles quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il fut à Pré Au Lard, il transplanna en utilisant la magie vampirique et arriva dans une ruelle proche de l'entrée publique du ministère de la magie. Il alla dans la cabine, composa le code, donna son nom et annonça le motif de sa venue et bientôt, il fut dans l'atrium. Le procès se tenait dans la salle dans laquelle le sien avait eu lieu un an plus tôt. Il était très en avance. Il alla donc à la cafétéria du ministère pour boire un café en attendant l'heure de se rendre dans la salle du tribunal magique.

L'heure du procès arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait songé au départ. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et s'engouffra dans le premier qui se présenta. Il appuya sur le bouton -3 et l'engin descendit. Quand il se stoppa, il en sortit et marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la salle du tribunal. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et s'installa dans le fond de la salle. Il vit que les Weasley étaient tous là à l'exception de Ron et Ginny qui étaient à Poudlard. De nombreux badauds étaient présents. Ils voulaient assister à la chute du grand Lucius Malfoy. Rita Skeeter était assise sur le banc réservé aux journalistes. Parmi les membres du magenmagot, il y avait Dolores Ombrage et Albus Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge se tenait à la table d'honneur près du juge. Le survivant constata que Lucius n'avait aucun avocat et grogna légèrement.

À 9h précise, le juge fit frapper son marteau pour demander le silence et le procureur magique se leva pour énoncer les chefs d'accusations à l'encontre du blond. Ils étaient nombreux et beaucoup étaient totalement faux. Par exemple, Lucius n'avait jamais enlevé et torturé le survivant. Il n'avait jamais commis d'inceste sur son fils et encore moins violer des moldus, sorciers et sorcières nés moldus ou sangs mêlés. Il n'avait jamais commis de tortures non plus. Oui, il avait tué mais c'était toujours arrangé pour faire ça rapidement. Il n'avait pas non plus rejoint Voldemort par conviction.

- Que plaidez vous Mr Malfoy ?

- Non coupable votre honneur.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle d'audience. Ombrage jubilait tout comme Fudge. Lucius allait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, c'était sûr. Personne ne le sauverait cette fois ci. Un sombre inconnu fut appelé à la barre pour témoigner. Il raconta comment il avait vu le blond torturer sa famille. Lucius avait soit disant violé sa femme et tuer ses deux fils après les avoir torturé. Harry sentait la colère monter. Si vraiment Lucius avait été si cruel, alors il n'aurait sûrement pas laissé ce cafard en vie. Cet idiot avait sûrement touché une belle somme pour témoigner contre l'aristocrate. Les témoins défilèrent racontant des scénarios aussi faux qu'abracadabrants. L'un d'eux avait même dit qu'il avait vu Lucius battre Narcissa et Draco et violer la blonde dans une ruelle. Lucius et Narcissa s'aimaient et le blond n'avait sûrement pas besoin de violer sa propre femme. Un autre avait dit que Lucius avait torturé et tué un hibou. Vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Tous ces témoins n'étaient que des personnes payées ou que le ministre tenait d'une façon quelconque. Ils étaient seulement là pour faire le spectacle. Un ramassis de conneries sans nom pensa Harry. Après presque trois heures de témoignages larmoyants, Fudge se leva et commença à parler...

- Suite à tous ces témoignages. Nous ne pouvons faire autrement que de condamner Lucius Abraxas Malfoy au baiser du détraqueur. La sentence sera exécutée immédiatement. Faites entrer les détraqueurs.

À ce moment, Harry se leva furieux et bloqua la porte de la salle d'audience d'un geste de la main. Le blond ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Il n'avait pas d'avocat et il n'y avait aucun témoin pour la défense. Ce n'était pas un procès mais un spectacle de cirque. Quand les issues furent bloquées. Il marcha jusqu'à l'avant de la salle et toisa dangereusement le ministre.

- Les témoins que vous avez payés et manipulés étaient très convainquant cher Ministre seulement je me dois de vous arrêter. J'ai des preuves de l'innocence de Lucius Malfoy. Non seulement il espionnait Voldemort pour moi depuis son retour mais en plus, il n'a rien fait d'autre que protéger sa famille. Il n'a jamais rejoint Voldemort par conviction.

- Mensonges ! Cet homme est coupable et doit recevoir son châtiment.

- Non ! Hurla Harry hors de lui. Je vais vous lire une lettre que Mr Malfoy ici présent m'a envoyé. Je vous monterai également des souvenirs qu'il m'a lui même envoyé et des souvenirs qui m'appartiennent et qui prouvent qu'il m'a aidé.

_« Mr Potter,_

_Le fait que je vous ai aidé à fuir du cimetière il y a quelques jours vous a probablement étonné. Le fait que je vous écrive à vous personnellement vous étonnera sûrement d'avantage. Je sais que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Vous êtes celui qui nous sauvera tous. Je sais que vous avez la force mentale et la puissance magique nécessaire pour y parvenir. _

_Je tenais à vous expliquer pourquoi je suis devenu un mangemort. Je n'ai pas rejoint les rangs du Lord Noir par conviction. Mon père était un de ses fervents adeptes et finançait son organisation. Quand j'ai eu mes Aspics en poche, j'ai voulu faire des études de médicomagie. Je voulais fuir en France avec celle qui est aujourd'hui mon épouse Narcissa Black. Je savais que mon père souhaitait faire de moi un mangemort et je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais pas les même idée que lui. Je n'étais pas raciste envers les moldus, les nés moldus et les sangs mêlés. Je ne prônais pas la supériorité des Sangs Purs. Seulement, mon père a eu vent de mes projets. Un ami à moi nommé Rodolphus Lestrange m'a trahis. J'ai été enfermé dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy et torturé pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'on ne m'appose la marque des ténèbres. J'ai eu pour mission d'initiation l'obligation de torturer et tuer un ami à moi qui était moldu. Je ne l'ai même pas torturé, je ne pouvais pas. Je lui ai juste jeté rapidement l'avada. Bien sûr, j'ai été puni. _

_Après ça, le Lord Noir ne m'a jamais envoyé sur les raids. Quand j'allais avec les autres mangemorts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sauver des moldus, des nés moldus et autre sangs mêlés. Chaque fois j'étais puni mais je ne changeais pas de ligne de conduite. Je refusais de devenir un monstre. Mon père est mort peu de temps après mon intronisation. Je me suis affirmé et le Seigneur des ténèbres à rapidement réalisé que j'étais doué en finances, politiques et stratégies. Il m'a nommé comme bras droit. Je n'allais qu'aux missions dites non violentes. _

_Le 31 octobre 1981 quand vous avez vaincu le Lord Noir. J'étais fou de joie. J'étais libre et je pouvais enfin passer du temps avec ma femme et mon fils. Puis, il est revenu. Quand je vous ai vu dans ce cimetière, attaché à cette pierre tombale. Quand ils vous ont volé votre sang pour lui permettre de retrouver son corps. Quand il vous a jeté le Doloris et a ordonné que vous vous battiez contre lui dans un duel sorcier, j'ai eu envie de le tuer. Puis, vos baguettes sont entrées en connexion, je vous ai vu regarder le portoloin. Je savais que vous cherchiez à fuir. Alors, j'ai donné un coup de pieds dedans pour le rapprocher de vous. Quand vous avez enfin disparu emmenant le corps de Cédric Diggory avec vous. Je me suis senti soulagé. Je savais que l'espoir n'était pas perdu. _

_Je vais vous aider Harry Potter. Je vais espionner pour vous. Je vous donnerai des informations. Pour le moment, je sais que le seigneur des ténèbres cherche des informations sur un objet qui se trouve au ministère de la magie. Je ne sais pas encore quoi. Je sais également qu'il a prévu d'attaquer le chemin de traverse sous peu. Il veut montrer qu'il est revenu. Il a aussi une personne importante du ministère dans sa poche mais je ne sais pas encore qui. _

_Si jamais quelque chose devait m'arriver. Je vous supplie de prendre soin de ma femme et de mon fils. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans la vie._

_Espérant une réponse positive de votre part,_

_L M »_

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa lecture, Harry regarda l'assistance pour voir les réactions des personnes présentes. Nombreuses étaient celles qui se posaient des questions. Il avait réussi son petit effet et il était fier de lui. Il c'était promis d'aider le blond quand ce procès aurait lieu et il tiendrait cette promesse. Ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il allait l'innocenter. Il continua en lisant quelques notes envoyées par le blond pour lui annoncer certaines attaques de Voldemort et autre. Il sortit ensuite un coffret en bois dans lequel il y avait plusieurs souvenirs. Certains étaient du blond, d'autres de lui. Il les fit apparaître dans la salle grâce à un sortilège complexe que Sacha lui avait appris.

Le premier souvenir montrait un Lucius Malfoy d'à peine 17 ans enfermé dans des cachots. Il recevait la visite de mangemorts qui le torturaient aussi bien magiquement qu'à la manière moldue. Il recevait des Doloris, sortilèges de brûlures et de découpes mais il était aussi fouetté. Le calvaire dura presque un mois avant qu'il soit mené devant Voldemort. Il était très faible et au bord de l'inconscience alors qu'on le marquait de force. On le vit ensuite être soigné et le lord lui donner sa mission d'intronisation. Son refus de torturer son ami moldu et la manière rapide avec laquelle il l'avait tué puis la punition qui avait suivit.

Ensuite, il y eu deux souvenirs de raids sur des villages moldus. On vit Lucius Malfoy sauver plusieurs d'entre eux grâce à des portoloins qui les menaient dans une demeure isolée appartenant à sa mère et où Narcissa les recevait pour les soigner, les rassurer et leur donner de bons repas et des lits confortables. Le blond fut punit presque à mort suite à ces deux raids mais rien y changeait. Voldemort lui demandait de torturer et tuer une jeune Nymphe et une fois de plus, Lucius la tua mais ne la tortura pas s'attirant encore les foudres de son maître.

On vit ensuite le souvenir de Harry sur ce qui c'était passé dans le cimetière deux ans plus tôt. La mort de Cédric Diggory, assassiné froidement par Peter Pettigrow et sur ordre de Lord Voldemort lui même. La séance de torture sur le survivant. Le duel contre le mage noir et Lucius qui pousse la coupe vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à fuir. Il y eut ensuite plusieurs rencontres entre le survivant et Lucius Malfoy pendant lesquelles l'homme donnait de nombreuses informations que le brun redonnait à Dumbledore et qui permettait à l'ordre du phoenix et au ministère de contre attaquer.

Puis, le dernier souvenir, l'apotéose. Celui dans lequel on vit Lucius laisser volontairement tomber la prophétie que le brun lui tendait. Le soupir de soulagement du blond quand elle se brisa sur le sol et leur duel factice. Puis, l'arrivée de Voldemort et le combat d'Harry contre le Lord Noir ainsi que la manière dont il l'avait vaincu. L'assistance était soufflée.

Fier de son effet, Harry se permit un large sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Suite à toutes les preuves que je vous ai apporter. Je demande que Lucius Malfoy soit déclaré non coupable et relâcher sur le champ. Cet homme a fait bien plus dans cette guerre que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Il est un héros, pas un meurtrier.

Sur son siège, Ombrage était au bord de l'hystérie. Ce cafard de survivant faisait encore échouer ses plans. Seulement, elle avait maintenant une arme redoutable contre lui. Elle avait remarqué dès qu'il c'était levé que le jeune homme était devenu un vampire. Avec le projet de loi qu'elle était en train de mettre en place, le survivant deviendrait bientôt un paria. En plus, elle allait vendre son petit secret au Daily Prophet. Harry Potter allait payer. Elle croisa le regard de Cornelius Fudge et ils se sourirent. Oui, les prochains mois seraient vraiment intéressants.

Alors que Dolores Ombrage et le Ministre fomentaient des plans de vengeance à l'encontre du survivant. Le juge c'était levé et faisait face à la foule. Il fit claquer son marteau pour demander le silence. Dès que le silence ce fit, il prit la parole.

- Les preuves apportées à ce tribunal prouvent l'innocence de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Nous déclarons donc l'accusé non coupable. Mr Malfoy, le Ministère de la magie vous présente ses excuses. Une prime va vous être versé en dédommagement. Vous êtes libres.

Les chaines qui le maintenaient à son fauteuil cédèrent et Lucius Malfoy se leva. Il marcha droit vers son sauveur en arborant un large sourire. Une fois devant lui, il l'enlaça amicalement et déclara.

- Merci pour votre aide Mr Potter.

- Appelez moi Harry. Je suis ami avec votre fils et votre femme. Puis, vous faites parti de ma famille. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé et soutenu dans cette guerre.

- Très bien. Alors merci Harry.

Sur ces paroles, le brun tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand Molly Weasley l'interpela et demanda à lui parler. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça.. Il quitta rapidement le Ministère et regagna Poudlard aussi discrètement que possible.

Quand il arriva au château, les cours étaient terminés. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y trouver Neville. Le gryffondor y était. Il prit place face à lui et le salua.

- T'étais où ? Pourquoi tu étais pas en cours ?

- J'étais parti réparer une injustice. Il va y avoir des surprises dans le numéro du soir du Daily Prophet.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras... Tu peux me passer tes notes de la journée que je les recopie.

Neville hocha la tête et sortit une pile de parchemins de son sac de cours. Harry prit des parchemins vierges et entreprit de recopier ce que Neville avait écrit. Le cours d'histoire de la magie semblait intéressant. Visiblement, Narcissa Malfoy était plus que compétente dans son domaine. Ils avaient également eut un cours de DCFM et Rémus avait donné un cours sur les vampires. Pas sur la manière de les vaincre mais sur leur manière de vivre, leur magie, leurs habitudes et autre. Le survivant se fit la note mentale de remercier le lycan quand il le verrait. Ils avaient aussi eu l'option de médicomagie et avait apprit le sortilèges répare os. Ils avaient un devoir sur les sortilèges de diagnostics à rendre pour la semaine suivante.

L'heure du dîner arriva et Neville et lui allèrent à la grande salle. Ils prirent place en bout de table comme ils le faisaient habituellement et entreprirent de manger. Rapidement, des hiboux firent irruptions dans la salle pour apporter un numéro spécial du Daily Prophet. Peu à peu, des murmures s'élevèrent et les regards se braquèrent sur Harry qui arborait un large sourire.

_[**Surprise au procès Malfoy...**_

_Le procès tant attendu a duré des heures. Des témoins larmoyants se sont succédés à la barre des témoins et après trois longues heures, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy allait recevoir le baiser de détraqueur sur le champ. Alors que les détraqueurs allaient entrer dans la salle d'audience. Le survivant c'est levé et a bloqué les portes de la salle._

_Il a prit la parole et a aussitôt débuté un plaidoyer enflammé pour défendre l'accusé. Il a lu une lettre que l'accusé lui avait écrite et dans laquelle il lui expliquait qu'il était innocent et lui demandait de protéger sa femme et son fils si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Nous avons apprit que Lucius Malfoy était un espion à la solde de Harry Potter à qui il donnait de nombreuses informations. Nous avons vu des souvenirs des deux hommes et il fut clair, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, que l'accusé était innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait._

_Suite au visionage des souvenirs et aux paroles du survivant prônant que le mangemort présumé était innocent mais en plus un héros. Lucius Malfoy a été déclaré non coupable et libéré aussitôt avec les excuses du ministère et une prime en dédommagement pour emprisonnement injustifié lui sera versée. Lucius Malfoy a annoncé qu'il donnait cette prime à un orphelinat qui s'occupe des enfants victimes de la guerre. Le magenmagot a également annoncé que Lucius Malfoy allait recevoir un ordre de Merlin seconde classe pour services rendus à la communauté magique._

_Plus de détails sur le procès en page 8._

_Votre dévouée reporter, Au coeur de l'action. Rita Skeeter.]_

Heureux que Rita Skeeter ait retranscrit correctement ce qui c'était passé, il se leva et marcha en direction de la sortie sans écouter les chuchotements qui s'élevaient. Il était seulement heureux d'avoir pu aider cet homme qui avait tant fait dans cette guerre même s'il avait agit dans l'ombre. Il était presque devant les portes quand il reçut un boulet de canon blond dans les bras. Par réflexes il rattrapa Draco Malfoy qui se serra contre lui et lui murmura des merci hystériques.

- Je suis tellement heureux que mon père soit libre. Merci... Merci...

Le blond déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry et se recala contre le torse du brun. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Certains attendris, d'autres jaloux ou encore dégoutés. Cette scène ne laissait personne indifférent. Narcissa Malfoy c'était elle aussi levée et marcha jusqu'au duo. Là, elle chuchota malicieusement.

- Mon p'tit Dragon, je sais que tu aimes énormément Harry mais si tu pouvais le lâcher que je puisse moi aussi le remercier.

Draco sursauta, grogna et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui et quand il vit tous les regards posés sur lui, il se mit à rougir vivement et baissa la tête, gêné. Narcissa serra alors à son tour le brun et le remercia pour son aide. Grâce à lui, sa famille était de nouveau réunie et ça comptait énormément pour elle. Maintenant que Lucius était relaxé, le plus dur serait à faire. Son mari aurait du mal à retrouver la confiance de la communauté sorcière. Minerva McGonagall se leva et vint vers le trio. Elle s'adressa à Narcissa.

- Mrs Malfoy ? Je crois que votre mari a une maîtrise de Grade 1 en Arithmencie et qu'il est doué en magie ancienne ?

- Oui.

- Le professeur Vector souhaite prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année et j'aimerai mettre en place une option magie ancienne. Vous pensez qu'il accepterait de venir enseigner à Poudlard ?

La blonde eut un large sourire. Bien sûr que son mari accepterait de venir enseigner à Poudlard. Il en serait même ravi. Il avait toujours considéré ce château comme son refuge, sa maison. Il aimait y vivre.

- Je suis sûr qu'il serait enchanté.

- Bien. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou dès ce soir.

Harry profitant de l'agitation allait quitter la grande salle mais Erol, le chouette des Weasley arriva sur lui et lui donna un message. Il le prit, donna un morceau de biscuit au hibou et cette fois ci, quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le parc.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle face au lac. Il ferma les yeux et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. La journée avait vraiment été chargée. Le procès avait été éprouvant. Entendre toutes ces personnes traîner l'aristocrate dans la boue avait été le plus dur. Plusieurs fois, le survivant avait faillis se lever pour étriper les témoins. Il avait toujours détesté le mensonge et la rétention d'informations. Il avait eu de nombreuses disputes avec Albus Dumbledore à cause de ça. Il eut un sourire en se disant que maintenant, le vieil homme connaissait enfin sa source anonyme. Le directeur l'avait souvent harcelé pour connaître l'identité de l'espion qui travaillait pour le survivant mais ce dernier n'avait jamais trahis Lucius. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'Albus utilise le blond comme il utilisait Severus Snape. Il avait réussi à tenir sa promesse, Lucius Malfoy était un homme libre.

Il poussa un soupir en repensant à la colère de Fudge et Ombrage. Ils allaient se venger, il le savait et ne pas savoir comment l'agaçait. Il se demanda aussi ce que voulait lui dire Mrs Weasley à la fin du procès. Là, il se souvint qu'il venait de recevoir une lettre. Il la sortit de sa poche et entreprit de la lire.

_« Harry,_

_Je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai traité quand j'ai compris ce que tu étais. J'ai juste pris peur. Les êtres tels que toi ne sont pas connus pour leur tendresse ou leur compassion. On m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient des êtres sanguinaires adeptes de magie noire et des ténèbres._

_Quand j'ai vu la hargne avec laquelle tu as défendu Lucius en sachant qu'il était détesté de tous, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu es toujours le Harry que j'ai connu. Qu'importe ce que tu es aujourd'hui._

_J'aimerai beaucoup te rencontrer pour discuter avec toi. Je voudrai en apprendre plus sur ta condition et sur ta vie actuelle._

_Dans l'espoir d'avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Molly. »_

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, il vit une goute carmine s'écraser sur le vieux parchemin et réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il était heureux que Molly reprenne contact avec lui bien qu'il ne se sente pas encore prêt à répondre à la lettre et encore moins à répondre à celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme une mère. La réaction qu'elle avait eu quelques jours plus tôt était encore trop présente dans l'esprit du survivant pour qu'il parvienne à lui pardonner. Une main froide s'abattit sur son épaule et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder qui était derrière lui. Il savait déjà que c'était Sacha. L'autre vampire prit place à côté de lui. Harry lui tendit la lettre de Molly. Quand Alexander eut terminé de la lire, il serra le plus jeune contre. Le survivant se laissa aller. Sur les marches menant au hall du château, Severus observait la scène en souriant.

La soirée se termina dans le calme. Sacha et Harry allèrent chasser tandis que Draco passait la soirée avec sa mère et son père qui venait d'arriver par cheminette. La famille Malfoy était enfin réunie et les prochains mois seraient sûrement difficiles. Il faudrait du temps pour que le nom de Malfoy inspire de nouveau la confiance et non la crainte mais ils étaient déterminés et y arriveraient.

_Harry : Draco est un veela soumis ! C'est trop cool ! _

_Draco : Et pourquoi ?_

_Lyann : Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir petit Dragon ?_

_Draco : Bah oui..._

_Nat : Et bien tu es soumis donc se sera plus simple pour Harry quand vous passerez à l'étape supérieur puisque Ry est un dominant._

_Harry : Bah oui ! Je pourrai te prendre et te reprendre comme une bête. T'offrir des parties de jambes en l'air torride. Te..._

_Lyann : Calmes toi Ry. Tu vas l'effrayer._

_Draco : En tout cas Harry est vraiment gentil. Il sauvé mon père._

_Harry : Il était innocent et il m'avait aidé, j'allais pas l'abandonner quand même. Je sais que je suis pas parfait mais de là à abandonner mes amis..._

_Draco : En tout cas je sais pas comment je pourrai te remercier. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux..._

_Harry : Vraiment tout ? j'aurais bien une idée là maintenant mais... * Regard gourmand *_

_Nat : Ry... Commence pas avec tes idées perverses._

_Lyann : C'est vrai, calme toi Ry. Respires... Zen. L'idée de Draco et toi dans un lit est tentante mais Draco est pas prêt._

_Harry : Tu fais chier Blondie. Je vais être frustré moi maintenant..._

_Draco : T'as qu'à utiliser ta main droite obsédé !_

_Lyann et Nat : On sent tout de suite le connaisseur..._

_Draco : …_

_Lyann et Nat : c'est bien ce qu'on pensait..._

_**Voilà c'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture. à très bientôt chers lecteurs adorés. Bises Lyann et Nat.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne nous appartient à par cette fiction. Les personnages et lieux sont à JKR sauf certains.**_

_**Ratio M parce qu'on le vaut bien. Plus sérieusement, il est pas là pour faire jolie donc personnes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.**_

_**Paring HP/DM Oui ! Harry sera dominant dans cette fic et oui, il y aura un Mpreg. Autres couples à découvrir.**_

_**Titre : Une nouvelle menace.**_

_**Résumé : Harry parvient à vaincre Voldemort à la fin de la cinquième année. Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur et pouvoir vivre en paix. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une autre menace viendrait perturber leur tranquillité.**_

_**Notes : La fic est un UA léger dans le sens où on est dans le monde magique et que certains évènements des livres sont respectés. Les horcruxes n'existent pas et certains personnages sont très différents de ceux rencontré dans les tomes HP. **_

_**Nous précisons également que nous travaillons à deux sur cette histoire. Nat et Lyann Snape Malfoy qui squate honteusement le compte de Nat. **_

_**RAR**_

**Stormtrooper2 :**Oui, Draco a fini par dire à Harry ce qu'il est. Effectivement, le secret de Ry va se savoir. Pour ce qui est de Dray et Lui, tu verras si ça avance dans ce chapitre.

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Oui le chapitre a été long à arriver mais les chapitres de mes différentes fics sont très long et ça prend du temps. J'espère que celui ci te plaira.

**Kaylee : **Merci beaucoup pour la review. Pour la réconciliation avec Mione, tu verras. Les mamours avec Dray, ça va venir petit à petit, le Ry vampire est farouche.

**Mamanline :** Merci pour la review, voilà la suite.

**Cupilu :** Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est du Draco trop soumis ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par se réveiller un peu. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**Diabline :** Merci pour ta review et non ! Tu ne rêves pas ! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre.

**Cathy : **Merci pour ta review. La suite est arrivée, bonne lecture.

**Brigitte : **Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ry aura la peau du crapaud rose à un moment donné.

**Li-san : **Merci, voilà la suite.

**Adenoide : **Merci pour ta review. Harry ne pardonnera pas à tous les Weasley, certains vont continuer à le détester pour ce qu'il est. Pour Ombrage, ça bardera, mais pas tout de suite.

**77Hildegard :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que celui ci te plaira.

**Quam :** Merci pour ta review. Nous sommes désolé pour cette longue attente mais écrire des chapitre de cette longueur sur plusieurs fics, c'est un vrai sport. Surtout quand certaines histoires nécessites des recherches. Bref, voilà la suite.

**Hasuu :** Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review très détaillée. Je vais essayer d'y répondre. Donc le mythe du vampire et calice existe réellement et ce n'est pas juste une lubie des auteurs de Fanfictions. Pour ce qui est de Draco trop soumis, ça va changer peu à peu. Pour le moment, il est un peu sonné mais il va retrouver un peu de hargne. Alexeï ne va plus rien tenter avec Ry, il sait que le brun est casé. Il trouvera effectivement son compagnon. Les Weasley, certains vont se réconcilier avec Harry et d'autres rester étroits d'esprit. Ombrage et Fudge et bien on verra comment ça se passe à mesure que les chapitres avancent. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**Caence :** Merci.

**Sati-san :** Merci beaucoup. Oui, j'ai voulu un Harry plus sûr de lui et un Lucius différent. Je me suis dit qu'une amitié secrète entre ces deux là changerait un peu. Draco et Ry se sont effectivement rapprochés. Pour Fudge et Ombrage, réponse dans le chapitre.

**Lethally Alive :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. La suite est là, bonne lecture.

**Narcissa Potter :** Merci pour tes gentilles reviews. Je sais à quel point notre travail te plait. Je sais que cette réponse est courte comparé à la plupart de tes reviews mais souvent on se répond via msn ou message privé. Donc la suite est là, bonne lecture.

**Alie-Yaoi :** Merci ma p'tite femme.

**Musme : **Merci pour ta review. Oui, voir les Malfoy réunis, c'est super et assez rare dans les fics. Pour Ombrage et Fudge, réponse à mesure que l'histoire avancera. Pour Molly, c'est pareil, se sera assez complexe au départ. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Même si les chapitres seront parfois longs à venir.

**Heaven's Nemesis :** Voilà la suite ! Merci pour cette review ma Xia adorée.

**Alihya :** Merci, voilà la suite.

**Sakura-okasan :** Merci beaucoup, la suite est là même si ça a été long.

Merci à ceux qui nous mettent en favoris et Alert.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Conséquences et douce vengeance...**_

La nuit qui avait suivit le procès, le survivant avait dormi à poing fermé. Il avait été épuisé par cette longue et interminable journée. Il avait mis tellement de hargne à défendre Lucius Malfoy. Reparler de la guerre, de son combat finale et aussi la lettre de Molly, tout ça l'avait bien plus affecté qu'il ne le montrait. Ça l'avait replongé dans un passé douloureux qu'il avait préféré occulter jusque là.

Il se souvenait sans mal du jour où il avait reçu la lettre du blond alors qu'il était chez les Dursley. Son oncle l'avait tellement battu la veille qu'il avait mis des heures à parvenir à se lever et débarrasser le hibou de Malfoy de sa charge.

Quand finalement il avait pris le paquet que lui apportait le hibou, il c'était évanouis et n'avait pu prendre connaissance de la lettre et du reste que deux jours plus tard. À l'époque, il avait lu la missive attentivement, il avait pu visionner les souvenirs que le blond lui avait fournis grâce à Severus et avait répondu positivement à la demande de Lucius. Il n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

Les quelques heures de sommeils qu'il avait eu avaient donc été agitées. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard que les autres jours même s'il était tout de même en avance. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude pour se détendre. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre et son esprit s'éclaircir alors que le jet brûlant coulait le long de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien être.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain une demi heure plus tard, Draco qui était derrière la porte prit sa place. Le blond fut rapide et bientôt, ils quittaient leurs appartements pour se rendre à la grande salle.

Ils marchaient en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Il c'était passé tant de choses depuis la bataille finale. Quand Harry revoyait se succéder les évènements dans son esprit, il avait le tournis. Les combats au ministère, la mort de Voldemort, son agonie, sa transformation en vampire, son entraînement, son amitié récente avec Draco, le rejet de ses amis et son retour à Poudlard.

Le temps qu'il réalise la distance parcourut, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. À la surprise de Harry, Neville était déjà là et l'accueillis avec un large sourire. Il était rare que le gryffondor maladroit soit aussi matinal. Généralement, il arrivait dans les derniers au petit déjeuner. Seulement, depuis qu'il savait que le survivant dormait peu et venait à la grande salle tôt le matin, il avait calqué ses horaires sur ceux de son frère de coeur.

Le brun s'installa et entreprit de boire son café sans un mot. Neville et lui n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Peu à peu les élèves arrivaient et le brouhaha s'intensifiait dans la salle. Ce jour là, c'était le weekend, il n'y avait donc aucun cours.

Un vacarme se fit entendre et des centaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle déposant le numéro du Daily Prophet. C'était le même rituel chaque matin. Le journal ne publiait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Le contenu était devenu plutôt creux depuis la bataille finale et la victoire de Harry sur le mage noir. Au début, la disparition du brun avait fait vendre du papier mais maintenant qu'il était de retour. Le journal était à la botte du ministère et ne publiait que ce que le Ministre et Ombrage autorisaient.

Harry continua à boire son café décidant qu'il le lirait après. Il avait le temps. Il vit Neville pâlir brusquement et commença à s'inquiéter. Il releva doucement la tête pour voir qu'il avait l'attention de tous. Les murmures des élèves s'élevèrent et les regards convergèrent vers lui. Certains étaient apeurés, d'autres admiratifs ou encore emplis de dégout.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit son numéro du journal sorcier qu'il déplia avec un calme étonnant pour lui qui était connu pour être un impulsif. Sa nouvelle condition l'avait beaucoup fait évoluer de ce côté là.

_[**Scandal : Le Survivant : Héros ou Adepte des Ténèbres ?**_

_Suite au procès de Lucius Malfoy et à l'aide que notre Héros, Harry Potter, y a apporté, la sous secrétaire d'état, Dolores Ombrage, a souhaité s'entretenir avec nous. Elle nous a dit avoir des révélations à nous faire sur le survivant._

_Nous avons donc rencontré la sous secrétaire dans un restaurant du chemin de traverse où elle nous avait donné rendez vous. Voici ce qu'elle nous a dit._

_**Vous vous demandez sûrement où Harry Potter avait disparu après la bataille finale et bien le Ministre et moi avons menés l'enquête. Nous avons appris que le survivant était en Russie et qu'il y est devenu Vampire.**_

_**Nous savons tous que les Vampires sont des créatures des ténèbres. Ils sont avides de sang et de pouvoir. Ils n'ont pas pour habitude d'être doux ou cléments. Ils pratiquent la magie noire. C'est un scandale qu'il puisse arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard en toute impunité.**_

_**Alors maintenant dites moi ? Votre survivant est il vraiment un Héros ou le prochain Lord Noir ?**_

_Après cette révélation, la sous secrétaire nous a annoncé qu'elle travaillait actuellement sur un décret visant à protéger la population des créatures dites ténébreuses mais n'a pas souhaité en dire d'avantage. Elle annonce que le décret devrait être prêt pour le mois de novembre._

_Biographie complète de Harry Potter en page 4._

_Votre Dévouée Reporter, Au coeur de L'action, Rita Skeeter...]_

Les mains de Harry tremblaient. Ce sale crapaud rose avait osé ! Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle emploierait un moyen aussi bas pour le discréditer. Fudge et elle avaient peur de perdre leurs places au soleil. Ils voulaient protéger leurs fesses. Lui qui avait souhaité attendre avant d'annoncer sa condition. Montrer aux autres qu'il était toujours le même avant d'en parler. Ombrage et Fudge paieraient.

Qu'allait penser le peu d'amis qu'il lui restait ? Comment allait réagir Draco ? Il avait tellement peur que le blond le rejette. Il ne voulait pas être vu comme un monstre. Il avait connu ça toute son enfance avec les Dursley.

Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu être heureux, il fallait que Ombrage gâche tout. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Il sentait le vampire prendre le pas sur son humanité. Une carafe de jus de citrouille explosa et plusieurs élèves émirent des petits cris terrifiés.

Il se leva aussi doucement que possible et quitta la grande salle en trombe. Son envie de sang était forte. Il se dirigea vers le parc qu'il traversa tout aussi rapidement avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt interdite. Il avait besoin de chasser.

Il venait à peine de quitter la place qu'une boule de nerfs châtain pénétra dans la grande salle complètement paniquée. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Ils se demandaient qui il pouvait bien être.

- Sacha !

- Alex ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu as lu le journal de ce matin ? C'est affreux !

- Je viens de le lire et Ry aussi. Souffla le professeur de sortilèges.

- Oh mon dieu ! Et comment a t-il réagit ?

- Mal...

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ! Bouge tes fesses et vas le chercher tout de suite Alexander Potter !

Sachant qu'un Alexeï en colère n'était pas agréable, le vampire se leva et quitta la salle pour partir à la recherche de son cadet. Il savait déjà que le plus jeune devait être dans la forêt interdite mais Harry était bien plus rapide et agile que lui. Il allait avoir du mal à mettre la main sur lui.

De plus, le survivant connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche. Il soupira alors qu'il entrait dans la forêt interdite, la journée allait être longue, très longue.

Dans la grande salle, Draco c'était levé pour saluer le châtain sous les regards surpris des autres élèves. Généralement, le blond n'était pas vraiment sociable. Puis, il souriait, il avait l'air de bien connaître le jeune homme à l'accent russe. Des filles et des garçons bavaient sur la beauté d'Alexeï. Il fallait dire que le sorcier était vraiment magnifique.

- Salut Alex...

- Salut Dray... Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Ça va... Tu crois que Sacha va le retrouver ? Interrogea le blond peiné.

- J'en suis sûr... Viens avec moi, allons discuter...

Neville était un peu déboussolé à la table des Gryffondor. Il avait le regard un peu vide et fixait l'endroit où son frère de coeur se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il regarda Draco et le châtain quitter la grande salle.

Il était peiné pour Harry. Il savait que le brun était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait droit au bonheur. Pourquoi fallait il que le destin s'acharne sur lui ? Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui pourrir la vie. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il tremblait et encore moins que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Une main tiède se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête pour tomber sur deux prunelles onyx qui le fixaient. Le sombre professeur des potions Severus Snape lui tendit une main et lui proposa de venir avec lui pour discuter un peu.

Toujours aussi perdu, le Gryffondor accepta la proposition d'un hochement de tête. Les élèves et les autres professeurs regardèrent ce duo improbable quitter la grande salle avec des yeux ronds. Le sombre professeur n'était jamais sociable ou gentil et pourtant, il venait d'être gentil avec un de ses élèves honnis. Le monde sorcier ne tournait plus rond, c'était certain.

Pendant ce temps, près du lac, Draco et Alexeï étaient assis. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils observaient l'étendu sombre qui brillait légèrement sous les rayons timides du soleil de septembre. Il faisait encore doux même si un vent frais soufflait les faisant parfois frissonner.

Le russe cherchait ses mots. Il savait que Harry était amoureux du blond. Le brun avait nié disant qu'il le trouvait beau et le désirait mais ne l'aimait pas forcément, pourtant, Alex savait qu'il y avait bien plus.

Les regards de Harry sur Draco, sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Tout prouvait qu'il aimait le blond. De plus, s'il n'avait pas aimé Draco, il n'aurait pas défendu Lucius Malfoy avec autant de hargne, même en le sachant innocent. Finalement il opta pour la franchise et les questions direct.

- Que pense tu de cette révélation ? Du fait que Harry soit un vampire ?

- Je le savais. Il ne me l'avait pas dit mais je m'en suis douté dès que je l'ai vu chez Sirius cet été. Harry est quelqu'un de bien, qu'il soit vampire ou non ne change rien pour moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il est pour toi ?

- Et pour toi ? Contre attaqua Draco qui ne voulait pas répondre avant de savoir ce que ressentait le châtain envers son compagnon.

- Harry et moi on est sorti ensemble et on a été amant, c'est vrai. Seulement, il ne m'a jamais caché que son coeur était déjà pris. Il me parlait souvent de toi. Alors nous avons décidé de resté de simples amis. Nous sommes proches mais ça n'ira pas plus loins.

- Il t'a dit ce que je suis ?

Alexeï hocha négativement la tête. Harry lui avait beaucoup parlé de Draco dans ses lettres quotidiennes mais il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'était le blond. Il lui avait dit à quel point son odeur l'attirait, à quel point sa beauté le fascinait. Le russe savait parfaitement que le brun était fou amoureux du blond. C'était vraiment évident. La voix du serpentard le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Je suis un Veela. Un Veela soumis.

- Oh...

- Quand j'ai revu Harry, j'ai aussitôt compris qu'il était mon compagnon. Son odeur m'attire et je rêve d'être auprès de lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, me protège. Il était assez distant au début mais nous avons discuté et ça allait un peu mieux. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Il est têtu. Il va sûrement prendre peur et va probablement t'éviter. Il va avoir peur que tu le rejette et cette peur prendra le pas sur son bon sens. Seulement, je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen pour que tu puisses lui parler.

Alors qu'Alexeï et Draco discutaient de manière civilisé, Sacha arpentait la forêt interdite pour essayer de retrouver Harry.

Dès qu'il approchait du jeune vampire, ce dernier trouvait un moyen de lui échapper. Tout ça se transformait en course poursuite.

Alexander en avait vraiment ras le bol. Harry était une tête de mule. Ce n'était pas en fuyant que ses problèmes se règleraient.

Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche et fonça en espérant que cette fois, son cadet le laisserait parler au lieu de fuir.

Au château, Neville était assis dans un fauteuil du salon des appartements de son professeur de Potion. Il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entrer dans l'antre de Snape.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru, l'endroit n'était pas sombre et effrayant. C'était plutôt chaleureux et confortable. Il s'y sentait à l'aise. Le potionniste avait préparé du thé et sortit des biscuits. Il prit place face à son élève et prit la parole.

- Que pensez vous de toute cette affaire ?

- Je savais déjà que Harry était devenu un Vampire. Il en a parlé a Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Ron c'est empressé de le dire à tous les Gryffondor en disant que Harry était devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang et adepte des ténèbres. Certains comme Dean et Seamus y ont cru. Par contre, d'autres Gryffondor, comme moi, Lavande, Parvatti, Romilda et Cormac on y croit pas du tout. Hermione reste sceptique. Harry est mon frère. Grâce à lui, j'ai pris confiance en moi et j'ai réussi à me surpasser. Il a toujours été là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un vampire que je vais le laissé tomber.

- Avec ce que Ombrage et Fudge ont prévu, il aura besoin d'aide, croyez moi.

- Et je serai là. Avec ce qu'il a fait pour moi mais aussi pour la communauté sorcière, il a droit au bonheur.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le projet de Ombrage est d'obliger les créatures dites ténébreuses à se faire répertorier auprès du ministère. Elles seront marquées comme du bétail. Les lycans recevront une potion de stérilité. Les vampires seront rationnés sur le sang, qu'ils se nourrissent de sang animal ou de substitut. Même les vampires avec Calice seront surveillés sur leur consommation.

- Si elle fait ça, il y aura une nouvelle guerre. Les vampires, lycans et autres créatures dites sombres vont se révolter. Certains sorciers et créatures dites lumineuses vont les suivre. Nous sortons d'une guerre sanglante qui a duré 30 ans et ce crapaud rose va en déclencher une autre. Elle est vraiment folle. Elle et Fudge vont finir par tuer la magie.

- Ils cherchent à protéger leurs places.

Severus et Neville discutèrent de longues heures. Le Gryffondor maladroit réalisa que le potionniste n'était pas foncièrement méchant et le sombre professeur comprit que le jeune homme était bien plus mature et posé qu'il ne le montrait réellement.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils tombèrent sous le charme l'un de l'autre en ce samedi de Septembre.

Hermione avait quitté la grande salle en trombe et était allée à la salle sur demande. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle lisait des livres sur les vampires et avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout comme Ron et Ginny lui avaient dit.

Elle commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir rejeté Harry. Elle espérait que son frère de coeur pourrait lui pardonner. En tout cas, elle allait tout faire pour l'aider. Parce qu'elle était certaine que Ombrage et Fudge préparaient un coup fourré et que le survivant paierait.

Dans la forêt interdite, Sacha avait enfin réussi à bloquer le brun. Ils étaient assis sur une grosse branche d'arbre et se jaugeaient en silence. L'aîné ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment accepté d'être devenu vampire. Il vivait mieux sa condition depuis que Harry était entré dans sa vie.

Le survivant de son côté était toujours chamboulé. Il appréhendait son retour à Poudlard, les regards qui allaient se poser sur lui, les insultes et tout le reste. Il avait vécu ça en deuxième, quatrième et cinquième année et n'avait pas envie d'y gouter à nouveau.

- Il faudra du temps mais les élèves vont finir par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas dangereux et que tu es toujours le même.

- L'avis général m'importe peu, seul l'avis de certaines personnes compte.

- Pour les Gryffondor, ils savent tous que tu es Vampire et ont fait leur choix déjà. Pour Draco, il se doutait que tu es vampire, il attendait juste que tu le lui confirme.

- Entre se douter et savoir, il y a une différence. Puis que dira t-il quand je lui dirai qu'il est mon âme soeur et mon calice ?

- Tu as dit qu'il avait lu les livres que tu avais laissé trainer exprès et qu'il avait prit des notes non ?

- Oui et alors ?

- S'il a fait ça c'est qu'il ne te jettera pas.

Le silence retomba, ils réfléchirent quelques instants puis reprirent leur discussion. Quand le plus jeune fut enfin apaisé, après une longue conversation de quatre heures, ils revinrent au château.

Harry se rendit aussitôt à ses appartements et s'enferma dans sa chambre, il ne voulait voir personne.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tendus. Le brun passait son temps à éviter Draco. Le blond avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'intercepter. Il avait même frappé à la porte de sa chambre le soir pour lui parler mais le gryffondor ne lui pas ouvert. Il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Le serpentard était sur les nerfs et déprimait.

Alexander avait discuté avec Harry pour tenter de le raisonner mais rien y faisait. Le brun se comportait en parfait serpentard cette fois ci. Il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté par le blond qu'il préférait fuir plutôt que de faire face à la réalité.

Le cours de sortilèges venait de prendre fin et le survivant avait sauté de sa chaise et disparu dès que la sonnerie de fin de cours avait retentit. Dans la salle, il n'y avait plus que Draco qui rangeait ses affaires les larmes aux yeux et Sacha qui était peiné pour lui. Le vampire approcha du blond pour le réconforter. Il allait trouver un moyen pour que Harry et lui se parlent.

- Je sais que c'est dur Draco mais nous allons trouver une solution. Il ne pourra pas te fuir éternellement.

- Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fou de moi, de notre récente amitié, des moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

- Il ne s'en fou pas. Justement. Il a trop peur que tu le vois comme un monstre et que tu le rejette.

- Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ces deux belettes qui l'ont abandonné !

Le vampire lui offrit un large sourire. Il enlaça amicalement le serpentard et lui glissa quelques paroles rassurantes pour le calmer. Le blond pleura un moment dans ses bras puis quand ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, il quitta la salle et alla à la bibliothèque. Il y avait des devoirs à faire et il voulait prendre un peu d'avance.

De son côté, Harry était dans le parc de Poudlard, il faisait le tour du lac à pieds pour se calmer. Il avisa une grosse souche d'arbre et alla s'asseoir dessus. Il plongea son regard vers l'étendu sombre et la fixa comme hypnotisé. Il y avait des sillons sur l'eau provoqués par le vent ou les créatures aquatiques qui se déplaçaient sous l'eau et sautaient parfois à la surface.

Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui mais ne bougea pas. L'odeur de la personne qui approchait lui semblait familière mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage et un nom. Ça devait être une personne qu'il croisait peu.

L'inconnu prit place à ses côtés. Harry prit une profonde inspiration en une attitude parfaitement humaine et releva lentement la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, quand il reconnut Percy Weasley. Que faisait il ici ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés tous les deux et l'aîné avait toujours été dur dans ses propos à son égard.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Percy. Répondit le plus jeune assez froidement.

- Je suis pas ici pour me battre avec toi. Je voulais, discuter.

Harry haussa un sourcil lui conférant un air très Snapien. Il était quelque peu sceptique sur les motivations de son aîné. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ou pas. Bon, le roux n'avait jamais été très tendre avec lui mais il ne lui avait pas fait grand mal par le passé.

En fait, il s'était surtout contenté d'ignorer le survivant et s'était concentré sur ses études et son travail. Le jeune homme était du genre cultivé et ambitieux. Il aimait son travail et avait soif de connaissances, il était très sérieux. Un peu comme Hermione pensa tristement le jeune gryffondor.

Il poussa un léger soupir et répondit.

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous n'avons jamais été proche tous les deux. Pour commencer, j'ai appris que tu es devenu vampire. Je le savais bien avant l'article dans le Daily Prophet. Je voulais que tu saches que peu importe que tu sois simple sorcier, vampire, lycan ou autre. Ma famille t'a accueilli quand tu as découvert le monde sorcier. Tu es devenu le huitième enfant Weasley. Je sais que ma mère a eu une mauvaise réaction mais elle avait peur. Pour Ginny et Ron, se sont des idiots et ils le seront toujours. Ron a toujours été jaloux de toi, de ta célébrité. Il te rejette parce qu'il est jaloux que tu es vaincu Voldemort, que tu reste populaire malgré le fait que tu sois devenu une créature de la nuit. Il rêve de prendre ta place en tant que leader des Gryffondor et voit une occasion d'y parvenir en te faisant passer pour un être cruel et sanguinaire. Du côté de Ginny c'est différent. Son rêve, qui était de devenir Mrs Potter, est compromis. De part ta condition et ton orientation sexuelle, elle sait que son rêve ne se réalisera jamais. Elle préfère te détester et te discréditer aux yeux de tous plutôt que rester proche de toi et te voir heureux avec quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy par exemple.

Percy fit une pause. Si les vampires avaient pu rougir, nul doute que le survivant aurait viré écrevisse à la dernière réflexion de son aîné. Comment Percy savait il tout ça ? Comment avait il deviné son orientation sexuelle et le fait qu'il voyait Draco comme son futur calice ? C'était vraiment bizarre.

- Comment sais tu tout ça ?

- J'observe Harry. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça... J'ai vu les regards que tu portais sur Cedric Digorry au tournoi des trois sorciers. J'ai aussi vu la manière dont tu te comportais avec Cho Chang quand tu es sorti avec elle. Tu étais maladroit et pas à l'aise. Tu n'as jamais répondu aux avances de ma soeur. Pourtant, c'est une évidence, Ginny est belle et très courtisée à Poudlard. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce qu'elle est ma soeur. Il est donc devenu évident pour moi que les filles ne t'intéressaient pas. Puis, j'ai appris que tu étais devenu très proche de Draco Malfoy qui est un Veela soumis. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Je veux dire que je suis un vampire, que je vois Draco Malfoy comme mon futur calice et tout... demanda timidement le brun.

- Pour moi, le principal c'est que tu sois heureux. Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que ta famille moldue ne te choyait pas. Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai vu les marque sur ton corps quand tu terminais ton été au terrier, j'avais vu ta maigreur, ta peur face à certaines situations. Je sais aussi que tu as risqué ta vie de nombreuses fois et sacrifié ton adolescence pour que la communauté sorcière vive en paix. Pour que les autres vivent heureux. Tu as failli mourir. Pour moi, tu mérites de vivre et d'être enfin heureux. Plus que n'importe qui.

- Merci...

- Une dernière chose... Arrête de fuir Malfoy, c'est stupide. Ne vois tu pas comme il est malheureux ces derniers temps ? Tu lui manque.

Le brun hocha la tête en réponse à l'affirmation de l'aîné. Il enlaça le roux amicalement puis, ils se levèrent et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au château. Percy avait été convoqué par Minerva McGonagall. La directrice de la maison Gryffondor avait un service à lui demander.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, tout était calme. Les élèves étaient à la grande salle pour le dîner. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec le roux tournait dans la tête de Harry. Surtout les derniers mots. Il n'avait pas vraiment observé Draco ces derniers temps, il l'avait surtout évité. Est ce que le roux disait vrai ? Le Veela était il malheureux ? Est ce qu'il manquait vraiment au serpentard ? Alors qu'il allait à ses appartements pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il se promit d'observer le blond dans les jours à venir.

Pendant ce temps, Percy s'était dirigé vers le bureau de la directrice. Il avait marché lentement, plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait à ce qu'était devenu Harry. Un beau et grand jeune homme, très mâture, sûr de lui. Il avait beaucoup évolué contrairement aux autres adolescents de son âge. Nul doute qu'il irait loin.

Il arriva rapidement devant les gargouilles et donna le mot de passe. Elles tournèrent sur elles mêmes laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de monter. Il frappa à la lourde porte de bois sculpté et attendit.

- Entrez...

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Minerva McGonagall lui offrit un large sourire. Elle était ravie qu'il soit venu aussi rapidement. Elle espérait qu'il accèderait à sa demande. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa une tasse de thé.

Quand ils furent servis et après les politesses d'usage, la directrice prit la parole.

- Percy... Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous n'étiez pas trop mauvais en potions quand vous étiez élève.

- C'est vrai. J'ai eu un optimal à mes Aspics et j'ai passé un an à l'université de Potion après.

- Parfait... Severus voudrait passer plus de temps sur ses recherches. Il souhaiterait avoir un assistant qui se chargerait des 1er à 4ème année. Accepteriez vous de venir enseigner ici ?

Percy était sans voix. Depuis quelque temps, son emploi au ministère ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Il avait été un proche de Barthy Coupton Senior puis de Fudge et depuis qu'il avait défendu le survivant, il avait été mis au placard. Il afficha un léger sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- J'accepte avec joie Professeur McGonagall...

- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Minerva. Même Harry le fait en dehors des cours. Rétorqua la directrice.

- D'accord Minerva.

- Bien. Vous serez logé dans des appartements à proximité de ceux que partagent Harry et le jeune Malfoy. Revenez demain, je vous donnerai votre emploi du temps et Severus vous expliquera tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir en tant qu'enseignant.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié. Percy répondit d'un hochement de tête, se leva et quitta le bureau de la directrice. Il était vraiment ravi de la tournure que prenait sa vie. Jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait pas été très brillant. Sa mise au placard au ministère lui avait fait perdre sa fiancée. Pénélope Deauclaire l'avait quitté pour un sang pur français et était partie vivre là bas.

Il espérait que ce nouveau travail allait lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ. Qu'il allait pouvoir trouver la femme qui lui correspondait vraiment. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui.

Il sentit un choc contre son torse et entendit un léger cri de surprise. Il tendit les bras et rattrapa la personne qu'il venait de percuter. Il croisa deux billes noisettes rougies par les pleurs. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître Hermione Granger, la petite amie de Ron.

La jeune femme avait un hématome violacé sur la joue, elle était pâle, elle semblait aussi avoir maigrit. Que ce passait il avec elle ? Il n'eut pas le temps de plonger plus avant dans ses réflexions, elle fondit en larme dans ses bras. Surpris, il la prit doucement contre lui et l'attira vers ses nouveaux appartements pour discuter un peu.

Ses quartiers étaient gardés par un tableau représentant une ondine. Il donna rapidement son mot de passe _« carpe diem »_ et s'engouffra l'intérieur. Les appartements étaient plutôt spacieux et chaleureux, il s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui.

Il installa Hermione sur un canapé gris clair et servit du thé.

- Tu vas bien ?

La brunette ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de faire non de la tête. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait lu beaucoup sur les vampires et elle avait tenté d'en discuter avec Ron et Ginny. Elle espérait les faire changer d'avis. Elle ne supportait plus d'être éloigné du brun. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un frère. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble. La voix de Percy la sortie de ses pensées.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as un hématome sur la joue, tu as maigri, tu as d'énormes cernes. Tu as l'air vraiment mal.

- Ron me bat...

- Quoi ! S'énerva Percy. Pourquoi fait-il une chose pareille !

- Il n'a pas supporté que je me renseigne sur les vampires et que je tente de les faire changer d'avis Ginny et lui. Il est jaloux, il a dit que je faisais ça uniquement dans l'espoir de me retrouver dans le lit de Harry mais c'est pas vrai. Je suis pas comme ça... Je veux juste retrouver mon ami.

- Il ne te mérite pas... Encore moins s'il te bat.

- En fait, au début, il m'a giflé. Je me suis énervé et je lui ai dit que c'était terminé, que je mettais fin à notre relation et que je ne voulais plus le voir. Là, il c'est énervé et à commencé à me donner des coups de poings. Ensuite, il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et à voulu m'entraîner vers le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Je me suis débattu, puis Neville est arrivé avec Cormac et d'autres garçons et ils m'ont aidé. Je me suis enfuis.

- Il va falloir en parler avec le professeur McGonagall. Tu ne peux pas rester à la tour gryffondor. Sinon Ron pourra encore s'en prendre à toi.

Percy et elle discutèrent encore un long moment. Finalement, le jeune homme décida qu'elle passerait la nuit dans ses appartements et qu'ils iraient parler avec le directrice le lendemain. Il était important que la brune puisse avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil et un vrai repas. Elle avait besoin de douceur et de calme.

De son côté, Harry avait discrètement observé Draco et s'était rendu compte que effectivement, le blond avait l'air malheureux. Il ne mangeait presque rien, ne souriait pas, il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment avait il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à discuter avec le blond mais il allait le surveiller attentivement. Il était hors de question que le Serpentard se laisse aller. Il croisa le regard de Neville qui était assis à la table de gryffondor, Hermione installée à côté de lui. Il allait entrer dans la grande salle pour les rejoindre mais finalement, il soupira, tourna les talons et alla à la forêt interdite pour chasser.

À la table des Serpentard, Draco picorait doucement. Blaise lui parlait mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il jetait des regards fréquents vers la table des gryffondor mais après plus d'une demi heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Harry n'allait pas venir manger dans la grande salle.

Ça faisait presque deux semaines que l'article était parut dans le Daily Prophet et malgré son acharnement, le blond n'avait pas réussi à coincer Harry pour lui parler. Il commençait à en avoir marre que le brun l'évite.

Il repoussa son assiette, se leva et quitta la grande salle en trombe et passablement énervé. Il alla directement aux appartements qu'il partageait avec le brun. Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas de cours puisque c'était un samedi. Il se promit de trouver un moyen de coincer le gryffondor. Ce satané vampire n'allait pas le fuir longtemps.

Il traversa le salon des appartements privés en ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé et quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Harry regagna les appartements qu'il partageait avec le veela. Tout était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit s'il omettait la respiration régulière du blond qu'il entendait malgré la porte de la chambre du serpentard fermée.

Il pénétra dans la chambre du blond et le regarda un instant. Il avait l'air si fragile. Il dormait tout habillé et tremblait légèrement dans son sommeil. Il approcha de la frêle silhouette, lui ôta ses chaussures et chaussettes, la glissa sous les draps et remonta doucement les couvertures. Il hésita un instant et finalement, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de tourner les talons et quitter la chambre.

Il ne vit pas que dans son sommeil, Draco avait sourit.

Le serpentard ouvrit doucement les yeux, il jeta un _« tempus »_ et vit qu'il était déjà 8h passé. Harry devait être levé depuis longtemps et avait déjà quitter les appartements. Il soupira, sortit de sa chambre et alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il enfila une cape d'hiver et quitta ses quartiers. Il devait se hâter s'il voulait prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand il pénétra dans la grande salle, celle ci était presque vide. Il restait quelques serdaigles et poufsouffle et Neville et Granger à la table des gryffondor. Quand le brun maladroit le vit, il lui fit signe de se joindre à eux. Draco hésitait. Il regarda la table des serpentard qui était vide, finalement, il haussa les épaules et alla s'installer face à Londubat et Granger.

- Salut Draco. Ça va ?

- Salut Neville... ça va pas trop non. J'en ai marre que ce vampire à la noix m'évite ! grogna t-il.

- Justement, à ce propos. Sacha a dit que tu devais aller dans la salle de classe désaffectée au troisième étage pour 10h.

- J'y serai. Et j'espère que Harry aura une bonne excuse pour son comportement parce que je suis vraiment très en colère contre lui.

- Je crois qu'il a prit peur. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Je pense qu'il ne te vois pas que comme un simple ami. Il y a plus. Je crois qu'il te voit comme un futur calice. Il a eu peur que cette idée te dégoute. Tu sais, on pourrait penser qu'il vit bien sa transformation mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Je pensais qu'il avait compris que jamais je ne le rejetterai pour des trucs aussi stupides. Quand au fait qu'il me voit comme un Calice, je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait.

Draco soupira à nouveau. Deux semaines de perdues pour des stupidités. Il bu tranquillement son thé et mangea quelques toasts. Il discuta avec Neville et Hermione de sujets plus légers. La brune lui demanda s'il acceptait d'aller travailler avec elle à la bibliothèque le lendemain. Elle avait besoin d'aide sur un point en potion qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Il l'observa attentivement et finalement, il accepta.

L'heure de son rendez vous approchant, il se leva doucement et quitta la grande salle. Il prit son temps dans les couloirs. Il avait de l'avance. Il croisa quelques élèves qui le regardaient bizarrement mais il ne fit pas attention à eux. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir enfin discuter avec le brun.

Il arriva au point de rendez vous à l'heure pile. Il pénétra dans la salle et s'assit sur une table. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Harry. Cinq minutes plus tard, le brun entra dans la pièce. Le temps qu'il réalise que Draco était face à lui et qu'il fasse demi tour, la porte c'était refermée et avait été bloquée.

Un soupçon de colère passa sur le visage du gryffondor, il alla à la porte et tapa dedans.

- Sacha ! Ouvre cette porte !

- Non. Je l'ouvrirai seulement quand tu auras discuté avec Draco.

Harry grogna et alla se placer le plus loin possible du blond. Il ne le regarda pas. Il était assis sur le sol et ne parlait pas. Draco attendit un peu, le silence était lourd et pesant. Il y avait beaucoup de non dit. Voyant que le brun n'était pas décidé à parler, le serpentard prit la parole.

- Pourquoi ?

Le brun releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il semblait incertain.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as évité depuis que l'article est parut dans le Daily Prophet. Deux semaines Harry ! Deux longues semaines que j'essaie de te parler.

- J'avais peur que tu me rejette.

Le blond soupira. Ce que le brun pouvait être stupide parfois. Pourquoi l'aurait il rejeté sur le simple fait qu'il est un vampire ? Ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

- Tu sais Harry. Avant que l'article paraisse, je savais déjà que tu étais un vampire. J'attendais juste que tu m'en parle...

- Se douter de quelque chose et en avoir la certitude est totalement différent. Puis, avoue qu'avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione, j'avais des raisons d'avoir peur.

- Justement ! Parlons en de ceux là ! Est ce que tu as fait attention à Granger ces derniers temps ?

- Non. Pourquoi j'aurai fait attention à elle. Elle m'a rejeté et abandonné.

- Elle ne t'a pas rejeté. Quand tu as annoncé ta condition à tes amis. Les deux Weasley t'ont aussitôt insulté et rejeté. Elle, elle n'a rien dit. En revanche, elle a fait beaucoup de recherches sur les vampires et elle a remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout comme les deux Weasley le disait. Elle a voulu leur parler et les faire changer d'avis. Sais tu ce que Ronald Weasley a fait ?

Harry secoua la tête. Non, il ne savait pas mais vu la tête de Draco, ce devait être assez grave.

- Il l'a battu. Du coup, elle a voulu mettre fin à leur relation et là, il l'a battu encore plus fort. Elle a été obligé de fuir la tour gryffondor. Elle habite avec Percy Weasley dans les appartements proche des notre. Ronald Weasley s'amuse à la menacer. Elle a peur.

- Je...j'irai lui parler.

- Bien. Pour ce qui est de nous, je suis sûr que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Le brun se figea. Il ne savait pas s'il devait expliquer au blond comment il le voyait. Si le serpentard se moquait de lui ? S'il le rejetait définitivement ?

- Quoique tu me dise, je ne vais pas te jeter Harry.

- Quand je t'ai vu à Square Grimmaurd cet été, le vampire en moi c'est aussitôt emballé. Ton odeur, ton physique, ta magie, ton caractère. C'était fou. Nous avions été ennemi et d'un coup, je me rendais compte que je ne te détestais pas. Au contraire, je te voulais. Plus que tout. Je t'ai vu aussitôt comme un calice, même si au départ, je ne savais rien des calices. J'étais vampire depuis peu, j'ai dû faire des recherches. Là, je me suis dit que même si tu m'acceptais en tant que Vampire, jamais tu n'accepterais d'être mon calice. C'est pour ça que j'ai fuis.

- Tu es stupide. Le vampire est protecteur avec son calice. Il ne voit que lui, n'aime que lui, prend soin de lui. Pourquoi je refuserai d'être chouchouté pendant des centaines d'années. Tu peux me le dire ?

- Tu oublie que le vampire boit aussi le sang de son calice !

- Et il paraît que la morsure du vampire est très agréable pour son calice. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lors d'une de nos rondes ? Sur mon héritage...

- Que tu es un Veela soumis...

- Un Veela soumis qui t'as reconnu comme son compagnon. Je ne dis pas que nous devons nous lier tout de suite. Je pense qu'on doit continuer à aller à notre rythme. Continuer à faire connaissance, passer du temps ensemble. Mais surtout, ne recommence jamais à m'éviter pour des stupidités !

Harry se leva, vint jusqu'à Draco et l'enlaça avec force. Il lui avait manqué son petit blondinet arrogant et timide. C'était dingue. Deux semaines sans contact et il avait cru tomber fou. Il se détacha doucement du blond et scella leurs lèvres en un chaste baiser.

Draco se mit aussitôt à rougir. Il se regardèrent un long moment, se sourirent, puis, Harry tendit sa main au blond qui la prit.

- Tu peux ouvrir Sacha... on a discuté.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sacha penaud. Il avait un peu peur que Harry lui en veuille pour le piège. Le plus jeune secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire. Puis, il approcha et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Alexander soupira presque de soulagement. Même s'il avait fait ça pour aider son descendant et que la conversation avait l'air de s'être plutôt bien passée, il avait vraiment eu peur que ce dernier lui fasse la tête.

Les tensions étant apaisées, le trio décida d'aller un peu dans le parc de Poudlard pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Octobre débutait et bientôt le soleil laisserait place à la pluie et au vent.

Ils s'assirent au bord du lac et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Ils furent rejoint par Neville, Hermione et Blaise. Malgré une légère tension au début, les conversations reprirent. Hermione retrouvait lentement le sourire, heureuse de retrouver son frère de coeur.

Alors qu'à Poudlard les tensions s'apaisaient peu à peu et que le château retrouvait son calme. À Little Winging, Surrey, la ville allait bientôt être secouée par l'ouragan Alexeï. Il était temps de venger Harry. Le brun et lui avaient mis au point un plan infaillible, il avait seulement à le suivre à la lettre.

Il transplanna à Privet Drive. Il était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir et un T shirt moulant blanc à manche longue qui laissait entrevoir son ventre plat et finement musclé. Sa peau légèrement dorée, ses cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Les personnes qu'il croisait se retournaient sur son passage et l'observaient pour voir où il se rendait. C'était parfait.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant le numéro 4. Là, il arbora une mine triste et colérique à la fois, celle d'une personne trahie. Il prit une brique et la jeta sur le monospace des Dursley dans un geste rageur. La vitre arrière du véhicule explosa en morceau et presque aussitôt, Vernon Dursley apparut à sa porte, ivre de rage.

Alexeï à fond dans son rôle, fondit en larme et se jeta sur l'homme. Il lui donna des coups de poings dans le ventre comme pour le punir. L'homme, abasourdis, ne réagissait pas. Là, le jeune russe commença à parler.

- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Tu disais que tu m'aimais...

Il redonna les coups de poings dans le ventre de Vernon qui décidément ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Pétunia, qui était sortie, observait la scène rouge de honte. Dudley ne réagissait pas du tout.

- Tu m'avais promis de quitter ta femme. Tu disais que tu achèterais une maison pour nous deux. Que tu ne voulais que moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné Vernon ! Je t'aime ! Je t'ai tout donné ! Tu as été et tu reste le seul homme de ma vie ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Légèrement à l'écart, Pétunia bouillonnait de rage. Elle était rouge de colère, elle allait exploser dans peu de temps. D'autant que les voisins regardaient tous la scène intrigués et avides de cancans. Elle ne put se retenir davantage et hurla.

- Vernon ! Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Mais...mais...je sais pas Pétunia chérie, je te jure...

Alexeï poussa un hurlement de désespoir et frappa de nouveau l'homme qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

- Tu oses dire que tu ne me connais pas mon amour ? J'ai quitté mon pays pour toi ! J'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! Parce que tu me disais qu'on serait ensemble et heureux.

Là, Alexeï sortit son jocker, des photos truquées sur lesquelles on voyait Vernon et lui. Parfois se tenant par la main, d'autre fois s'embrassant, se promenant, dans des chambres d'hôtels et autre. Quand il vit les photos, Vernon ne put s'empêcher de pâlir. Il savait qu'elles étaient fausses et qu'il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme mais il savait aussi que personne ne le croirait.

Pétunia prit les photos des mains du jeune russe et commença à les regarder. Là, elle poussa un cri d'horreur alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Son mari l'avait trahi avec un homme. Jamais elle ne pourrait se remettre d'une telle chose. Dudley gardait sa tête d'ahuri, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

- Tu as oublié nos moments de bonheurs ? Je t'ai tout donné ! Même ma virginité et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que tu m'abandonne lâchement !

Là, Pétunia n'y tint plus et cria...

- Vernon Dursley ! Tu fais ta valise et tu quitte cette maison immédiatement ! Et ne reviens plus jamais ! C'est terminé ! Tu entends ! Terminé ! Je demande le divorce ! Tu vas pouvoir vivre heureux avec ton gigolo !

Alexeï avait entendu le crie de Pétunia mais il était déjà partie, un large sourire aux lèvres. C'était grisant de venger son ami. La première phase de plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Pour la seconde, il devait attendre le lendemain que Vernon se rende à son travail.

Fatigué par sa prestation, il rentra à Square Grimmaurd, grignota quelque chose et se coucha aussitôt. Dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller, il s'endormit.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, il ouvrit les yeux, s'étira comme un chat et glissa hors de son lit. La phase 2 de la vengeance allait commencer.

Il alla à la salle de bain, prit une longue douche pour se détendre et ensuite, il enfila des vêtements classe. Si la veille au soir il avait préféré un look sexy, là, il fallait un look style jeune cadre dynamique bien sous tout rapport.

Il enfila un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise bleue claire et une veste noire. Il compléta son look avec un attaché case. Il fit un bref passage par la cuisine où il bu une tasse de thé et mangea deux toasts à la confiture.

Quand 9h sonna, il quitta le Square Grimmaurd et alla vers la bouche de métro toute proche. Objectif, la Grunnings industrie. Dans moins de deux heures, ce porc de Vernon Dursley serait chômeur et ne serait pas prêt de retrouver un emploi dans le coin.

Quand il arriva devant les locaux de l'entreprise de Perceuse, il était presque 10 h. Il entra dans le hall et alla à l'accueil.

- Bonjour. Je souhaiterai parler à Mr Vernon Dursley. C'est très urgent.

- Suivez moi. Il est en réunion mais je pense qu'il pourra sortir quelques minutes pour vous parler.

La secrétaire se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, ils y pénétrèrent et gagnèrent le troisième étage où il y avait la fameuse salle de réunion. C'était une salle vitrée immense. Avant que la secrétaire ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et commença à crier.

- Vernon Dursley ! Après ce qui c'est passé hier soir ! Après l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir je pensais réellement en avoir fini avec toi ! Mais non ! Tu me pourriras la vie jusqu'au bout !

- De quoi parlez vous ? Je ne vous connais pas !

- Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu te fou de moi ! J'ai tout abandonné en Russie pour être avec toi ! Depuis que je suis ici en Angleterre, je cumule deux emplois et je continue mes études en parallèle. Tu m'avais promis de divorcer d'avec ta femme et d'acheter une maison pour nous deux. Tu m'as pigeonné, après tout c'est de ma faute j'étais naïf mais ça !

- Ça quoi ? Hurla Vernon agacé alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

- Quand tu es venu chez moi il y a une semaine, tu as demandé à utiliser mon ordinateur. J'ai accepté bien sûr, j'avais confiance en toi. Et ce matin ! Je me fais réveiller en fanfare par la police ! J'ai faillis me retrouver en prison ! Comment as tu osé télécharger des photos et des films pédophiles sur mon ordinateur ! Tu es un pervers dégueulasse !

Vernon avait considérablement pâlit et semblait sur le point de faire une attaque. Non seulement il ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme mais en plus, ce dernier venait de détruire sa vie entière en deux jours.

Dans la salle de réunion, il y avait le directeur général de la Grunnings et des investisseurs étrangers. Ses patrons n'allaient pas laisser passer ça.

Effectivement, il vit le PDG se lever et jeter un regard froid sur lui.

- Mr Dursley... inutile de vous dire que vous êtes viré. Vous pouvez récupérer vos affaires et votre dernier salaire au secrétariat.

Vernon ne chercha même pas à contester, il savait que même s'il parvenait à prouver que tout ça était faux et qu'il avait été piégé, les gens resteraient soupçonneux. Comme la veille au soir, le jeune homme était parti juste après son coup d'éclat.

Une demi heure plus tard, Dursley regagnait sa voiture. Il mit le contact et alluma l'autoradio. Là, une voix s'éleva et il reconnut aussitôt celle de son neveu.

_« Oncle Vernon ! J'espère vraiment que ma petite vengeance t'a plu. Moi, personnellement, je l'ai adoré. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, détruire ta vie est simplement jouissif. Comme quoi, tout se paie un jour. Ne cherche pas utiliser cette bande comme preuve de ton innocence, seul toi peux l'entendre. Pour les autres, c'est une musique rock assourdissante. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir. »_

Le petit salaud, il avait osé. Vernon avait toujours pensé que son neveu serait trop effrayé pour s'en prendre à lui ou se venger. Visiblement, il avait eu tord. Il n'avait plus qu'à revendre sa maison et ses biens et s'installer ailleurs. À ce rythme, il pouvait même changer de pays. Il ne retrouverait pas de place de directeur de marketing dans une grande entreprise en Angleterre.

En fin d'après midi, Dudley sortait tranquillement des cours. Il discutait avec ses amis Piers, Malcolm, Dennis et Gordon. Ils avaient terminé par le cours d'histoire et le jeune homme n'avait pas compris grand chose. En même temps, il n'était pas vraiment connu pour son intelligence.

Sa bande de copains et lui scrutaient les environs à la recherche de l'intello de leur classe. Ils allaient lui faire peur pour le forcer à faire leurs devoirs. De cette manière, ils auraient des notes correctes. Très vite, ils le repérèrent et se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils passèrent les grilles du lycée en trombe et se concentrèrent sur leur objectif.

Là, un cri de guerre retentit.

- Dudley ! Mon amour tu m'as manqué ! Hurla un Alexeï très en forme en fonçant vers le fils Dursley.

Le gros jeune homme ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il reçut un véritable boulet de canon humain dans ses bras et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, enroula ses gros bras autour de la taille frêle du garçon.

Le jeune russe scella leurs lèvres et très vite, taquina la lèvre inférieure de Dudley avec sa langue. Le fils Dursley lui livra le passage et le baiser se fit plus tendre et passionné. Leurs langues se goutaient et jouaient un ballet sensuel.

Dudley était totalement perdu. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme ça. Le fait que ce soit un jeune homme qui l'embrasse comme ça était totalement secondaire. Il sentit une partie très au sud de son anatomie s'éveiller. Il poussa un léger gémissement et grogna quand les lèvres douces et chaudes s'éloignèrent.

Il jeta un regard totalement perdu au jeune homme qui venait de l'embrasser avec passion. Il revint à la réalité quand Piers s'exclama.

- Putain Big D ! T'es une tapette ! Tu nous dégoute !

Dudley eut un regard peiné alors que ses amis s'éloignaient sans un regard pour lui. Il était seul désormais, comme Harry l'avait été autrefois. Peut être que son cousin n'était pas si mauvais que ça ? Ce baiser du jeune russe venait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel. Il était attiré par les hommes. Il aurait dû être horrifié de cette découverte mais il se sentait soulagé. C'était comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules.

Il prit une décision, il allait changer. Il allait faire des efforts et surtout, il allait tenter de reprendre contact avec Harry. Un lueur s'alluma dans son regard et il fit un sourire au jeune russe qui le regarda, bouche bée avant de lui répondre.

Alexeï lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la bouche de métro toute proche. Il voulait inviter le jeune homme à boire un café, ils allaient devoir discuter tous les deux.

_Harry : Casse vraiment les couilles le crapaud rose !_

_Lyann : je sais mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire..._

_Alie : on pourrait peut être choper le crapaud rose et le torturer * regard suppliant *_

_BBNat : Ah Non ! Vous allez pas recommencer avec vos tortures !_

_Draco : En attendant mon vampire adoré m'évite snif..._

_Lyann : T'inquiète pas, il va revenir._

_Harry : Oui je vais revenir et je vais..._

_BBNat : STOP ! Pas de paroles perverses !_

_Alexeï : me suis trop éclaté à foutre la vie du porc de Dursley en l'air..._

_Alie : oui tu as été parfait. * regard rêveur *_

_Draco : bah moi mon Ry adoré il m'a donné un baiser..._

_Lyann : oui en même temps c'était qu'un smack, pas la pelle du siècle t'emballe pas non plus.._

_Draco : …_

_BBNat et Alie : Voilà Lyann, bravo ! Tu nous l'a vexé..._

_Lyann : C'est pas de ma faute s'il c'est emballé !_

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà, ce chapitre s'achève. Nous sommes désolé pour cette longue attente. Cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée mais les chapitres seront parfois longs à arriver. Nous espérons que celui là vous a plu. Bises et au plus vite possible.. Lyann, Nat et Alie !**_


End file.
